House of 2nd Chances
by FanggirlX
Summary: Sakura's a student in an arts academy when her temper gets the best of her She now has 1 last chance to earn back her place in school with 5 months of community service at Tsunade's 2nd chance house where 15 interesting yet troubled teenage boys live
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Hello everyone! I'm FanggirlX and though I am writing Sakura's College Adventure right now I also want to start this new story because the idea came to me and SCA has such a mind of its own that just because I think it's close to ending it may just surprise me and be no where near! Heehee. In other words if I waited for SCA to end first I'd probably forget alot of the plot ideas I have for this story. I really like this idea though and would hate for that to happen so I'm going to attempt juggling two stories. So please wish me luck!  
Now, about this story. I have such little room to give a summary under the title that it is hard to be sure I've said what will tell readers what it is really about. In the last chapter I posted for SCA I gave a longer summary about this story as well as a sneak peek from this very chapter. Instead of being mean and saying go look it up there I will put it here too. Seems right since it's a summary for this story XD though as I was writing the story changed a bit...so that means so did the summary.**

Sakura goes to a private academy for talented art students. She is well known for her voice. She is also well known for her temper. She is set off at the slightest thing. She has anger issues. But now Sakura has snapped one too many times. After a huge fight several very expensive pieces of equipment are destroyed. Her academy's dean has had enough. She has been expelled, but thanks to the dean's son he comes to discover she was set up. Wanting to give her a chance to earn her place back into the school he is sending her to work off her dues at a second chance house for young teenage boys run by a close friend. She will have to be their maid basically. Cooking, cleaning and all else the head lady Tsunade can come up with, and she can come up with a lot. While working at this house Sakura befriends all fifteen of the boys in her own way. She learns about their secrets and helps each of them overcome their pasts, while they in turn help her. She sees that these boys aren't bad or dagerous just because of who they are and where they came from. One of them even sparks feelings that could be more than friendship...  
Her old academy friends are worried. She spends more time than is necessary with the 'freaks'. They pressure her to stop, to just do what time is necessary and that's it. But Sakura knows just how much those boys need her as their friend. Even the ones that insist they don't. She must choose between her old friends and her new ones. Or maybe not…What if they could get along?  
Just when her time is almost up on her service and their whole group is as close as it could be Tsunade is informed by the big time CEO Orochimaru, who has been after their house due to its location for a long time, that since she doesn't have enough money to support her second chance home he is buying it and she must sell it finally which means she must also relinquish all of the boys to foster care or orphanages. Sakura won't stand for this! They finally have a home. A home they like. They're a family. Maybe a couple concerts by her and some of the more talented boys and girls can save their home in time?

**Well ok there you all go :) the new and improved longer summary. I am looking forward to this fic so much! I hope everyone enjoys it and has fun reading it. Thank you for checking HO2C out! Now on to the very first chapter! (Btw...I know it may seem like Sakura is going to end up with alot of different guys at different times. She's a very friendly and caring person. But trust me, this is a GaaSaku story k? Just go with it XD heehee it'll work it out I promise.) **

**I saw in some other fics that people only put a disclaimer once at the beginning and so that is what I am thinking I will do too. K? If i'm not supposed to I'll change it later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't try to. I do own the OC's that will show up later ( :3 some of them SCA readers may recognize. I like reusing characters if they are fun to write but don't worry if you haven't read SCA they will be properly introduced and explained in this story too.) **

* * *

It was going to be a bad awful day. Sakura Haruno could already see that very clearly. It had been raining this morning. Hard.

And her bus had been late. Really late.

So she'd been soaked. Now she looked like a soggy pink poodle as she trudged down the pristine hallways of the highest ranking Academy of the Arts this side of the globe.

But no, not even this was worse than the embarrassment about to come her way.

Harrow Itakatsuo.

And not only did the heart throb of the school, with his sexy black bed head styled hair, his cool dark eyes, and his magically delicious perfect body mirroring that of a greek god, have to see her looking like said soggy pink poodle he had to stop and talk to her. Of course...

Sakura nearly fainted, much like her closest friend Hinata would have had she been in the situation.

Fortunately, Sakura managed to maintain at least that much of her dignity by not fainting.

"Haruno, you look ridiculous. What's with the wet rat routine?" the Adonis of her school asked with a mocking tone.

Sakura shrugged, "I heard it was slimming? Think maybe your girlfriend, Dolly, should give it a try?"

His face held amusement as he rose one perfect eyebrow and asked, "Haruno? Did you just call my girlfriend fat?"

"Oh and its Molly. Not Dolly, Haruno." he added almost as an after thought.

Sakura smirked, "You sure? Cuz in my book when over 80 percent of your body is a form of plastic you're a doll no matter how you spin it."

"Then it's a good thing people don't like you enough to read your dumb book." a snotty female voice said from behind her.

A voice that was like nails on a chalk board to Sakura. It annoyed her just as much if not more.

"My, don't you look retarded, Soak-er-a." Molly Valentine scoffed, giggling at her own awful joke.

Her, oh so sexy lap dog, Harrow chuckled along even though it was obvious he didn't think it was funny. Nobody would have thought that was funny.

"Wow…Dolly, and you came up with that all by your self, too. Maybe you should go back to letting your money speak for you, seems you haven't mastered that skill of thinking and breathing at the same time yet. You should work on that simple task before you try taking on something as complicated for you as talking." Sakura said with a confident smirk on her pretty face even as her wet pink hair clung to her neck and cheeks, stray pieces falling into her vibrant green eyes.

"Yeah, well at least I was smart enough to stay out of the rain, charity case."

Sakura's eyes flashed.

_Charity case…?_

"Why you fucking bitch! I'll kill you for that!" Sakura shrieked.

Suddenly someone popped up in front of her, "No, not really, she's kidding. No killing will be done here. Yet again, Molly, I compliment you on your style and wit. Have a lovely day! Toodles!"

Rock Lee. The only person alive who could compliment that rude rich bitch with a smile and honestly mean it. Sometimes Sakura really thought the guy was too nice.

But…his heart made him Lee. If he didn't have it then he'd be…

"Yeah, get lost charity case! Stop standing in the way of real students!" Molly shouted after them.

Sakura fought to get at her.

"Sakura, you must stop! If you do not, then you will hit her and you know what happens the very next time you get in a fight." Lee exclaimed as he held her back with fair ease.

Sakura stopped and looked him up and down.

"Lee. You've been working out." she commented, her anger completely forgotten at the moment, lost with this new discovery.

He blushed and clasped his hands behind his back like a little boy, "Thank you for noticing. I have. I've been training extra hard lately."

"Trying to impress someone?"

His blush darkened, "Well not exactly, Sakura, I just…needed to be able to hold you down." his eyes widened and he added hastily, "From a fight! Hold you down from a fight! That's what I meant."

Sakura giggled, "Of course, silly, what else would you have meant?"

He shook his head, blush intensifying, "Nothing, nothing."

He then remembered that she was soaking wet.

Lee grinned at her, "Do you need another uniform, Sakura? I can get you one."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, that would be wonderful if you could do that for me."

"Of course I'll get you one! I can't let you be catching a cold on my watch! Go wait in that music recording room over there. It's usually warmer in those rooms."

"K. Thanks, Lee."

"Its not a problem. Just please watch yourself while I'm away. Dad really isn't going to give you another chance."

Sakura sighed, "Yeah…I know."

The black bowl haired boy clasped her hands gently in his, "Please do not fret. You won't get into another fight. I, and the others too, will help you make sure of it. We want you to stay."

"You bet we do!"

Sakura smiled and twirled around to see Ino, TenTen, and Hinata smiling at her.

"Girls!" she opened her arms and tackled them all in a tight hug.

Lee smiled softly at her, she acted like she hadn't just seen them last Friday. It had only been one weekend. Then again…Sakura was always happy to see other people.

He turned to go retrieve another uniform for her.

Sakura waved after Lee's retreating form and then hurried into the recording room.

_Wow, Lee was right. It is definitely warmer in here than out in that hallway, _she thought happily enjoying the warmer atmosphere.

Ino got in her face, "So we heard and we want what happened? We want details and we want them like yesterday, girl!"

Sakura blinked at the long haired blonde. They'd heard...? Wow...word really did travel faster than the speed of light...

TenTen nodded and added, bringing Sakura from her somewhat random thought, "Yeah, Sakura, why were you gonna jump the Barbie this time?"

Sakura growled to herself, "She called me…charity case."

All three girls gasped.

Hinata stepped forward and hugged her timidly, "D-don't w-worry S-Sakura, w-we know y-you're not."

Hinata had been born with a stuttering problem.

Some doctors said it was something in her brain causing it. Others said she would grow out of it. And others still, said that it was just because of her uncontrollable shyness and common fear of most people.

Sakura didn't know what the true cause for it was but she knew that the purple haired girl hated it more than she did her beautifully strange light lavender eyes.

"Thanks, Hinata. I know I'm not to you guys…but what about everyone else? Is that what they think about me? That I'm a charity case? Just because I'm not rich enough to pay my way! I'm a frigging scholarship student! Half the snots here couldn't pass the test to be accepted as a scholarship test if they dumbed it down to equal the IQ of a chimpanzee."

"Nah…chimps are smart. You'd have to pick something dumber." Shikamaru said as he strolled casually into the room.

"Shika? What are you doing in here?" Ino asked.

"Helping Choji. He has to record some song of his today."

Choji, as if summoned by Shikamraru's speaking about him, walked through the door.

"Oh hi guys! You all here to hear me play?"

Sakura shrugged, "Sure, I'm already going to be late for class anyway. I can't go anywhere till Lee gets back with my loaner uniform."

Shikamaru studied her with lazy eyes before muttering, "Never heard of an umbrella? Its early fall, Sakura. It rains a lot here in September."

She shrugged again, "I was running late and couldn't find it."

Shikamaru teased her, "That's because the place is a huge pig sty."

Ino scoffed, "Like you have room to talk Mr.-too-lazy-to-clean-up-anything."

Shikamaru smirked, "Yeah, well, you know what the say about a messy room. It equals a brilliant mind."

Sakura giggled, "Then we must both be geniuses!"

Shikamaru blinked once as if recovering from momentary shock before mumbling, "Well, at least one of us anyway..."

Sakura wrapped an arm around his slumped shoulders, "Aw, don't be too hard on yourself, Shika."

He stared at her the slowly shook his head, "You're something else."

"Isn't she though?" Lee said coming back in the room with her clothes in hand.

"Shikamaru, come with me to get some chips before I start."

The lazy boy sighed, "But, Choji, you just ate not even twenty minutes go."

The other boy grinned and nodded, "Yeah, but this is the only class time I get to go get snacks whenever I want."

"Yeah, so it'll help you work and better find inspiration. You don't need that, your song is already written." Shikamaru argued.

Choji shrugged, "Well, I want chips so badly that I won't feel inspired to play it right. If I get some I will do much better."

"Ugh, what a drag. Fine. Come on, Choji."

The two boys left to get the boy some chips.

Sakura looked at the girls and grinned and then all in unison, except Hinata who just smiled shyly, they said, "So troublesome."

That was what the lazy genius was prone to say when forced to do something that called for more effort than he wanted to put forth.

All four erupted into a fit of giggles.

Lee chuckled at them, really they were all just silly this early in the morning.

Ino grabbed Hinata's hand, "Well, Sakura, we have to get or we'll miss the five minute late bell."

TenTen nodded as she moved to leave as well, "Yeah it won't count against us if we beat it."

"Go then girls, run like the wind!" Sakura cheered as the other three took off running.

Lee went to leave so she could change he said over his shoulder to her, "Change and meet me in the laundry room okay? That way we can start drying your clothes and get you out of those soon."

Sakura saluted, "Sir, yes, sir!"

The boy laughed lightly and shook his head, "Just hurry, Sakura."

"Got it. And thanks, Lee. Really. For stopping me and for the clothes. You're the greatest."

A blush came on his cheeks, "Thank you. You are the greatest as well."

She giggled, "No way. Its you, dude. You help me a lot and I just, you know, want to thank you for it. I love it here. It was my dream to make it in this place. And my temper keeps making it hard for me to stay."

He nodded, "Yes, I know. I want your dream to come true for you. So I will help you. But if you really wanted to thank me you could…"he trailed off.

There in the doorway stood an angry Molly.

"You bitch!"

Sakura looked confused, "What'd I do?"

"You sabotaged my locker!"

"I…did?"

She didn't remember doing that…

Lee saw her genuine confusion and jumped to Sakura's defense, "Why Sakura would never do such a thing. Surely you are mistaken."

Molly frowned angrily, "I'm not Shirley, stupid, its Molly and I know it was her! She's the only one dumb enough to mess with me!"

Molly crossed her arms over her million dollar silicone breasts, "My father could have your father-"

Sakura's eyes hardened, "Could have my father _what?"_

Molly's eyes widened, "Oops. I forgot you were an orphan on top of being the charity case. No wonder the board let you in. You are just bunches of good PR opportunities, aren't you?"

Lee slapped a hand to his forehead, "Oh no…"

Molly never stood a chance. Sakura dove on her with wild eyes.

* * *

Kiba was walking by a recording room on his way to one of the private dance studios when he heard the huge crash followed by an ear shattering scream.

Boy was he glad Akamaru was at home or that would have made his puppy's poor little doggy ears bleed.

He hurried over to see something he'd have paid to see about a month ago. Sakura kicking Molly Valentine's ass!

But a month ago Sakura hadn't been told by the dean and director of the school that if she was in one more fight she would be expelled and loose all rights to her scholarship.

He burst through the door to see a frazzled Lee attempting to pull the raging pink haired girl off of the Barbie blond who was currently gasping for air.

Lee was muttering over and over, "Didn't train enough. Need to train more."

Kiba came to his aid and between the two of them managed to pull their friend off, kicking and screaming the whole way.

Her flailing fist clobbered Kiba's head, "Hey!" he barked, "Watch it! I ain't the rich bitch. So lay off with the hitting me!"

Sakura's red haze slowly cleared and she realized she was being held back by Lee and also Kiba- when did he show up?

"Kiba?"

He nodded a grim line at his mouth.

Then she realized why with horror.

She'd snapped. She'd gone and done exactly what she'd tried not to. She'd gotten in a fight.

Her horrified green eyes surveyed the damage done to the room and in such a short amount of time too...

Not to mention she'd destroyed thousands and thousands of dollars in equipment.

She almost reluctantly cast a glance at Molly who was pressed against the wall crying crocodile tears- or maybe they were real since the broken nose and black eye looked real enough.

Oh no.

Sakura felt tears prick her eyes.

She quickly blinked them away. She couldn't waste time crying now. She needed a plan. An explanation.

She turned her huge worried eyes to Lee's sad face.

"I'm so, so sorry, Lee."

"Sorry will not save you this time, Sakura Haruno." Guy's voice said sternly from the doorway where he stood eyeing the scene with an angry tick in his face.

Lee smiled reassuringly to her.

Sakura stood and slowly made her way to stand before him.

Unable to meet his eyes she studied her shoes.

"My office. Now."

"Yes, sir."

She met Lee and Kiba's eyes once more before exiting and as she walked down the hall she heard Molly wailing, "My nose! She broke my nose! This nose cost more money than you're house is worth! I demand she pays for it to be fixed!"

Sakura sighed. Yeah it was definitely a bad awful day.

* * *

Guy pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood just outside his office.

He didn't want to do this. He knew Sakura was a good girl. She just had a bit of a temper. No. Okay. A bit may be his biggest understatement of the year. Sakura's temper was like the Niagara Falls. Huge, awe inspiring, lethal, and unstoppable. Unfortunately also like the great water fall her temper was unchangeable.

His son, Lee, he knew liked the girl. She was pretty, he could see why. She sang beautifully. Like an angel. If only she acted like one.

"You know…just standing there isn't going to help either of you." Kakashi said behind him.

He glanced at his friend over his shoulder. "I know and I am sorry this had to interrupt our meeting."

"It's fine. I hate meetings anyway. Can we just set the date as the usual and let you deal with what's important and let me get back to my school?" he offered standing and stretching.

Guy heaved a big sigh and nodded, "Yes, same date as always then. I will see you later, my friend."

Kakashi stared at the door a moment then his one eye that was not covered by an eye patch met Guy's gaze.

"Try to be gentle. She's a tender heart under all of that raw anger."

Guy groaned and nearly banged his skull on his door, "She's gotten you too. Is there a single person besides that Molly Valentine that Sakura has not bewitched?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Who knows. Well, I have to go. Iruka can only handle being principal for too long before those crazy kids get to him."

Guy laughed lightly at the thought of their usually mild mannered pal snapping and strangling a child.

"Such are the perils of the Public School Realm." Guy replied.

His eye crinkled with his smile and Kakashi nodded. "Too true. Well good bye and good luck. Just hope she isn't crying."

And with that, his fairly mysterious friend disappeared through the door.

Crying? What did he mean? Guy knew he could handle a crying girl. That was no problem for him.

Guy straightened his back and puffed his chest out a little as if preparing to face the roman coliseum. Which may prove to have been an easier task…

He opened his door and made it to his desk before his onyx eyes met her sad watery emerald ones.

"Sakura…"

This girl…when she cried…she was beautiful. How was that possible? She was already a very attractive young lady, which explained his son's fondness for her. But when she cried such sweet sad silent tears…she was almost angelic.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, "I know I failed and I won't ask for another chance. I knew the consequences. I'm sorry I disappointed you, Mr. Guy. I…honestly tried. And Lee…and the others…they tried to help me so much. Thank you for allowing me the chance to even come to this school. It was…amazing…"

Sakura stood, bowed, and headed for the door.

She twisted to stare back at him, "I'll get my things and head home now. But um... could…could you tell Lee thank you for me? Just tell him I really appreciated all of his help and that I wouldn't have made it even this far without him. He was a godsend." she let out a teary chuckle, "And tell him his training was really paying off. He almost stopped my blind rage. That's awesome. And maybe you could ask him for me to let the others know how much I love them all and how much I will miss going here with them? Also tell them I wish them the best of luck with reaching their dreams. Make sure you say dreams please, not goals. Because for some it's definitely not the same. I'd really be grateful if you could do that for me."

Before the man could respond she bowed once again, "Goodbye, Mr. Guy. Thank you for your patience…I will really miss you too. You were great for giving me so many chances."

He watched in awe as she left his office without another word.

She hadn't begged to stay. Sakura had accepted her punishment nobly and with grace. And had spoken such a tear jerking goodbye…he was really going to miss her too.

* * *

Later that evening at their home Guy watched Lee mope around the house. He had done his chores, his home work, and had trained with both his art and his fighting. Now the boy just sat there blindly flipping through the channels.

Guy wondered if the boy realized he was scanning the several hundred channels of static.

"She was okay, you know, Lee."

He nodded, "Of course she was. Sakura is a survivor. She was heartbroken and still managed to give me such a sweet goodbye…" he sighed and slumped further into the couch cushions.

"I hope she reaches her dream too." Lee whispered sadly.

Guy found himself curious, "What was her dream?"

Lee's eyes lit up when he spoke of Sakura, "Oh, she wanted to be a famous singer. She'd promised her mother that she would be someday so that she could tell her what it feels like to perform in front of hundreds of adoring fans."

Guy's heart went out to the girl. She'd lost both of her parents in a subway accident about three years ago. She'd been a freshman in high school and auditioning for the scholarship at his school.

He hadn't been able to get up with her to tell her she'd gotten it.

The reason being, he'd discovered when he'd gone looking for her, was that she'd been in ICU after being one of the only surviving passengers. And all because her father had shielded her with his own body.

Lee clenched his fists, "Dad, I know I should not hate someone…but I think I could easily hate Molly Valentine right now."

Guy laid a hand on Lee's shoulder, feeling that it shook with the boy's anger.

"It was not completely her fault. Sakura fought too. If you hate Molly you'd have to hate Sakura. And I know you don't want that."

Lee shook his head, "No. But I wouldn't. Molly had planned it. Dad, she planned it out knowing that if Sakura messed up one more time she was out of there. I heard her laughing about it later today with her friends." he slowed his talking down and said, "She's an evil person. She knew that if she called Sakura those things that she would loose her control."

Guy's eyes hardened, that was a low and dirty trick. One he would not stand for.

But what could he do? He'd already filled out the paperwork and filed it. That kind of made it permanent...

"What did she call her, Lee?" he asked, curiousity calling, he needed to know more.

Tears filled the boy's eyes as he answered quietly, seething with his anger, "Charity case. And orphan. She even made a crack about Sakura's father. It was the perfect assault to make her react violently."

Reigning in his anger, Guy stood and went towards the door.

Grabbing his coat he bid Lee a quick farewell and headed out.

He finally had an idea. One that just may be the answer Sakura needed.

* * *

There was a knock at her door. A loud obnoxious knock.

Tsunade stood and stalked to the front and threw open her door only to be greeted by the face of the one man she honestly didn't want at this very time and moment.

Really. She'd already had a bad day, now this clown had to show up on top of that? Why did she have such damn awful luck?

Guy smiled cheerfully, "Hello, Tsunade. Mind if I come in a moment?"

She frowned, "No, Guy, I will not go out with you."

He looked crestfallen a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Ms. Tsunade, as much as I would love to take you out, that is unfortunately not the nature of my call to your home this evening."

Suddenly interested, Tsunade opened her door more and allowed him in.

Out of the blue a loud bellow was heard followed by several thumps such as someone running.

A blonde boy in a pair of ragged baggy jeans and a dark blue t-shirt barreled down the stairs and past where Tsunade and Guy stood.

He screeched to a halt though when he saw the visitor.

"Hey Mr. Guy! Here to get rejected by Granny again?"

Tsunade's eye twitched, "Don't call me Granny!" she snapped.

Naruto waved her off, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." he grinned devilishly, "Granny."

"AAAHHHH!" Tsunade screamed her frustration.

Just then another boy appeared in the doorway of the living room.

Kankuro glared at Naruto.

"You're gonna pay for that shit stunt, you asshole!"

Tsunade snapped, "Watch your language! We have a guest over." she said jerking a thumb at Guy.

"And? He's here enough trying to impress you that he don't count as a guest anymore." Kankuro retorted.

Guy got teary eyed, "He sees me as one of you."

She clobbered Guy upside the head, "Don't do that."

Then the tall, fierce busty blonde pointed a finger at Kankuro and Naruto.

"You two. What's going on?"

Kankuro held up his puppet Crow- who now resembled a drag queen with how much make up was on his face.

Naruto pointed at it and laughed loudly.

Tsunade whipped her head around to glare at him.

"You did this?"

He nodded, while holding his stomach, it was starting to hurt he was laughing so hard.

"Why?" she asked angrily.

Naruto shrugged, "Why not?"

The hyper boy studied the thing a moment, then shrugged, "Besides, I did the guy a favor. His original face was worse than Medusa!"

Kankuro's face went red with anger. "You're dead!"

"EEP!" Naruto took off running for his life with a pissed off Kankuro in hot pursuit.

Guy coughed subtly bringing her attention back to him.

"Tsunade, I have a…special situation."

"Do you?" she asked smartly.

He nodded, oblivious it seemed, to her tone, "A girl, who is a very nice girl, has quite an anger management problem. She has been in countless fights and destroyed thousands and thousands of dollars worth of equipment."

"And your point?"

"Recently she was set up to get expelled. Now that I know the truth of the other student's treachery I can not stand by and allow this sweet girl's dreams to be crushed. "

Tsunade nodded showing she was following so far.

"So that is why I propose to you, Tsunade. It is mid September now. Allow me to assign her five months community service here. She will do anything you request of her. And in exchange I will allow her back into the school once it's completed as well as wipe her debt clean."

"Why so long?"

He sighed, "Sadly, that is the shortest I am able to give."

Tsunade placed one hand on her hip, "And why should I do this?"

Guy shrugged, "Not too long ago you mentioned to me while I was here that even with Shizune's help this place was running you ragged. I hate to see such a beautiful woman so weary; so I offer this girl to aid and assist you as well."

"Do I have to pay her?" she asked suspiciously.

He shook his head, "Of course not it's community service. Just keep in mind that she also has a job elsewhere so as to have money for her own needs."

"I get it. And apart from her anger, which with this big ol' group of ninnies I am far beyond used to that, there is nothing wrong with her?"

Guy smiled hesitantly, "Apart from her anger I doubt there is anything wrong with this girl at all. Here let me tell you her story, at least what I know of it, and let's see if you want to help her out or not.

"Sure. I got nothing better to do at the moment." she said sitting in her favorite chair. "Alright, Guy. Make it good. I'm listening."

And listen she did. To the entire life story about this girl.

In the end Tsunade sat back, thought it out carefully, weighed her pros and cons and nodded.

"Alright, Guy. Tell this girl to be over here by three."

He nodded, a wide and teary smile on his face.

"Thank you so much, Tsunade. You'll love having her I just know it!"

He launched himself at the woman and wrapped his arms around her.

"I swear you won't regret this!" he proclaimed loudly.

"I had better not." she warned him as she awkwardly attempted to pat his back enough that he was satisfied with the hug they were sharing…in a strange manner.

Moments later Guy waved goodbye once more before practically skipping down the sidewalk.

Tsunade closed her door with a weary sigh.

So…Sakura Haruno was coming to Tsunade's House of Second Chances…

Another sigh whispered past her lips while she made her way back to her chair to sit and relax as she reached into her shirt for her tiny hidden flask. Tomorrow would probably be rough. Rough being polite code for hellacious.

* * *

**And so that's the first chapter of HO2C! What'd everyone think? I'd love to know. Pretty please tell me what you thought of it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Thank you all so so much for supporting this story idea!**

**As I probably mentioned (feeling a tad too lazy to go check chapter 1 to see) but this story will most likely have the same pairings as my SCA story, including the KonkersYura Love fest. **  
**So I hope you all really enjoy this story as I try to post more of it up every now and then. **  
**I'll give this one a lot more attention as soon as I'm done with SCA which sadly, really is winding to a close. :( Boo. But then I'll have other stuff like this and a few others to write so... Yay! :) **

**I want to thank all of you very much for your great reviews! They all meant the world to me and I danced in my chair to find out so many people wanted me to do this story! I really like this story, it has been on my mind for a long long time now and so it holds a special place in my heart. **  
**So anyway, thank you all so much for reading this and please let me know what you think! I can't wait! :D **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **  
**Love FanggirlX **

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine

* * *

At first she'd thought it was her alarm clock going off. The constant ringing. Sakura rolled over to glare at the evil being who woke her everyday. She first noticed that it was 9 o'clock. Why would she set her alarm for then? Then she would be…oh no! She was late!

Sakura dashed our of her bed and was almost to her bathroom when the memories of the day before caught up with her.

She didn't go to that school anymore. So she hadn't set an alarm…

So what was…letting her thoughts trail off Sakura's eyes scanned the room and she found the source. It was her telephone.

Sakura quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Sakura. It is about time you got up. I've been calling forever."

She smiled to herself, "Good morning, Lee. But…um, why exactly have you been calling me nonstop- for how long?"

"About an hour." he supplied.

"Yeah, why have you been calling me for a nonstop hour. Really? A nonstop hour?"

"Your doorbell doesn't work, and you are a heavy sleeper. A knock on your door would not even register with your sleepy brain."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Doorbell? You're at my door!"

"Yep."

Sakura slammed her phone down and ran for the door.

When she got there she found a happily smiling Lee.

He chuckled and told her, "You didn't have to hang up on me you know."

Laughing, she tackled Lee in a tight hug.

"Oh, Lee, I am so happy to see you! I thought after I left that school, that you and all my friends would just, like, slowly forget I was ever there."

The boy shook his head, "I doubt that is possible, Sakura."

She stepped away and invited him into her small apartment.

"Lee? Not that I'm complaining since I'm excited to see you…but didn't you have class today?"

He grinned, "Dad is letting me play hooky today."

Sakura grinned in return, "That's great. So…next question. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to the public high school and help you get set up. It's all a hassle to face alone. I thought you could use my wonderful and charming company."

Sakura nodded, "That would be wonderful. Thank you, Lee."

He smiled sadly, "Do not thank me, Sakura. As much as I truly want to help you I have to admit that my intentions behind helping you today are completely selfish on my part."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Sakura, you were my first friend. Between being the dean's son and …my unique behavior at times I had none. But then I got you. You, my dearest Sakura, are the closest thing I have to a best friend. Today I am simply here to ensure that when you move on to this next school and make new friends you do not forget this one."

Tears ran down her cheeks. "Lee…that was beautiful."

She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." he said quietly while he rubbed her back.

"Should you not get out of your Pjs? Not that I don't like seeing that much skin but…it is kind of cold outside and I don't think there is a coat in the world that could keep you warm if you went out in that." Lee joked indicating her tiny shorts and tank top.

"Oh god, you're right I need to get a move on!" she exclaimed and ran for her room.

She called over her shoulder, "Just find a seat and make yourself comfy ok? I'm gonna take a quick shower and get dressed then we can be out of here for sure!"

"Are you hungry, Sakura?" Lee called back while he eyed her small kitchen that connected to her living room. Actually it was the same room technically. The only way it was 'separated' was a tiny counter island and the change in floor from plush white carpet to hardwood.

"Yeah, starving! Why? Did you want to stop some where for breakfast?"

"Something like that." Lee answered her.

Then with a smile growing wider on his face as he went to her kitchen and set about making her breakfast.

Sakura came out clean and refreshed and dressed in her favorite jeans and a light green t-shirt. The delicious aroma of eggs hit her in the face.

Following the trail, sniffing the whole way she stopped in her living room beside her couch as she stood staring at Lee in her pink Hello Kitty apron cooking in her kitchen.

He turned to her with big smiling eyes, "Ah, you finished just in time! Come eat!"

Sakura walked into the small kitchen to see her table set with two plates of food.

Lee had made her breakfast.

He was so sweet. He made her double cheesy omelets and jelly toast.

He scolded her gently, "You're refrigerator has almost nothing in it. In fact, the only thing you actually have a lot of would be frozen waffles, ice cream sandwiches, and root beer. Which by the way none of those are actually very good for you."

"But they're so, so good." she argued with a smile.

Lee sighed, "Just please start eating better."

"Aw, you worry about me. Thanks." she kissed his cheek that turned red hot the minute she did.

"Yes I do." he whispered.

"So let's eat this great breakfast you made! Thank you so much for this! I haven't had omelets in forever!"

He smiled, "It was the only decent breakfast food I could fix. Everything else has either expired or is just unacceptable to start your day with."

Sakura giggled, "Lee, you are too cute. Thank you again for going all out like this for me I really, really appreciate it."

He cast a skeptic glance at the table and the plates of a simple breakfast.

This was going all out?

Smiling inwardly he thought to himself, _Perhaps I should show her someday what it really means to have a man go all out for her._

* * *

They were walking away from the public school laughing together about how Kakashi and Iruka bickered like brothers over everything and yet still ran the school as principal and vice principal in a very smooth manner.

She was now enrolled and ready to start classes in two weeks. That was only because they were having reviews and taking end of the term exams and he didn't want her coming in the middle of that. Not to mention he had to wait for Guy to send her transcripts so he could determine what classes would transfer and which ones wouldn't.

Since except for the basic requirements Sakura had taken few actual school-like classes and had focused most on the music classes, singing and voice classes in particular, she doubted too many classes would. Which meant she was going to be very, very behind now.

"So what now?" she asked.

Lee shrugged, "We could go walk through the park and admire the leaves that are starting to change."

"Sure! I love the red ones! But the orange are kind of cool too aren't they?"

He nodded, "Yes the fall colors certainly are lovely but…I still prefer the bright refreshing green of spring."

He was staring deeply in her eyes. Her green eyes.

Sakura caught on to his hidden meaning and blushed, "Thank you. I like your eyes too. They define you somehow. Honestly, I think a person's eyes define more about them than anything else."

Lee smiled and nodded, "I would have to agree with that."

"What time is it?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

Glancing at his watch quickly he answered, "It's a little after 2 why?" Startled, he glanced at his wristwatch again, "Wow, it really is. Time sure did fly while we were in there didn't it?"

Sakura shrugged, "Well, we showed up at about 10:30 and got out a little after 2. So that's not too bad. I am glad you came with me though. All that waiting would have sucked if I'd been alone."

Sakura's eyes then grew when the time actually registered in her mind.

"Oh my gosh! I have to go somewhere! Um…you can come with me if you want but if you want to just take my key and head back to my apartment I'd understand. It's kind of chilly out here after all."

"I'll stay with you if you don't mind."

"Oh no. I don't mind. The more the merrier right?"

Lee wondered where she all of a sudden had to get to.

The corner of Oak Street and Fifth Avenue. That's where.

Lee stood back completely amazed as she spoke with a very ragged and haggard man with long shaggy white hair and slight stubble.

He'd watched her stop at the grocery store and buy a day's worth of groceries. And now he was watching her give them to this man.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Jiraiya. I was stuck in a meeting about being admitted into the public school across town."

The bum squinted at her and then asked in a surprisingly kind voice given his rough appearance, "You ain't in that hoity toity rich school any more?"

She sadly shook her head, "No. My temper finally got the best of me and I beat Molly Valantine's face in."

The man threw his head back and a rich rumbling laughter filled the air.

"Oh that's rich. That is the girl you've told me about right? The…how did you call her?" he tapped his scraggly chin in thought, "Ah ha! The Rich Bitch with a death wish."

Sakura giggled from where she sat beside the man.

He was leaned back sprawled all over a bench and she was sitting daintily beside this big man.

Rock Lee was astonished to find this side of her. He'd always known she was a kind hearted soul. He had never known she did something like this.

The man started looking through the bag and let out gleeful shout when he found something he liked.

"Oh, Sakura, you got me pudding! You even made sure it was vanilla! Thanks."

She nodded, "I thought you might want some since you haven't had it in a while. Oh, Mr. Jiraiya, that reminds me. Do you need a thicker winter coat? Nights are supposed to be getting colder here soon."

The hobo shook his head, "I can't let you buy me a coat."

Sakura shook her head identically to how he'd just done it and smiled saying, "I can't let you freeze to death. Then who would I have to talk to?"

Jiraiya laughed, "You're something else."

Sakura grinned, "Yeah, I get that a lot. Its just no one seems to know what that something else is."

They shared in a laugh.

Suddenly a sharp gust of wind blew a lady's wallet right out of her loose hold. She'd been attempting to buy a cup of hot chocolate from the nearby street vendor and hadn't been holding it tightly.

Her money started to blow away.

The woman frantically hurried to catch it.

Sakura rushed forward to help her.

Lee stood frozen. He was in shock he believed.

"She is not like anyone else in this damn awful world is she?" the man asked from behind him.

Lee nervously glanced back at the homeless guy.

He nodded with a hesitant smile.

Jiraiya watched him with friendly yet knowing eyes.

"She calls me Mr. Jiraiya, even though I have nothing to my name to call for that respect. She looks me in the eye when she speaks with me. Sees me as equal."

Lee's mouth dropped open. Studying the ground he said quickly, "No, I'm not-"

"You have trouble meeting my gaze. Don't worry. Most people do. I'm just saying…that's why she's different. That and she has been bringing me food and essentials for almost four years now."

And she had never mentioned it once. One would think that she would want at least a little recognition for such a generous act. At least count it as volunteering on her school applications and what not…

Jiraiya opened one of the pudding and stuck his dirty finger in it.

A hand swatted his.

"No. Use a spoon. You'll get messy if you eat it like that."

"Darlin' there ain't much on me that ain't messy already."

She giggled, "Even still, here. I thought you might want to eat one now. That's why I brought you a spoon from that guy's stand. And look that lady gave me a dollar for helping her. Do you know what that means?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "What?"

She did a little happy dance, "I can get a butterfinger later."

The man chuckled.

Then he noticed the small tray in her hands.

"Girl, did you buy hot chocolate?"

Sakura nodded and handed him one and then one to Lee and then sipped at hers.

"It was so cold and the man wasn't getting much business. And I figured we could use the extra heat anyway. And this is the best coco I have ever had!" she exclaimed at the end after swallowing her sip.

She turned to the man and waved shouting kindly, "You're right! This is the best in the city! You make the best coco I've ever had! It's even better than my grandmother's!"

He waved his thanks to her.

Sakura saw more people slowly moving to his stand, they'd heard her.

She'd hoped that would happen if she shouted it instead of going back and telling him to his face. Now he could get his puppy the medicine it needed. He'd told her about it when she asked why he was so sad that business was slow. His puppy was very sick and every day, every hour counted.

Hopefully soon he would have enough.

Jiraiya patted her back, "That was a nice thing you did for him."

"And Sugar."

"What?"

"Sugar, his little white puppy. She's sick. Hopefully he'll be able to help her soon."

Lee could not speak. He was moving solely on autopilot while drinking his hot chocolate. Sakura…he was seeing her in a whole new way. A completely different light.

Sakura sat back down beside the man and asked for his coat size.

He sighed.

"You might as well tell me. I'm going to get one either way. You might as well make sure its one you can actually wear."

Conceding defeat, Jiraiya told her his size and said not to go too crazy with the price, because one day when he had money again he wanted to pay her back for everything and adding an expensive coat made that more difficult.

Sakura shook her head, "You don't have to pay me back, Mr. Jiraiya."

"But I will. I swear you I will."

Lee doubted he ever would but it was nice that the man wanted to.

His cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Lee took it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Lee." Guy's rich friendly voice filled his ear.

"Hey, dad."

"Is she ready? You guys are running late. You were supposed to be here at 3 so when they all got home at 3:30 she could meet them all. Is everything okay? Are you two still in meetings at the school?"

"No, sir. We…well honestly I don't think you'd believe me if I told you where we are." Lee whispered into the phone.

But from the look the homeless man named Jiraiya shot him Lee was pretty certain the guy had heard him.

Sakura hadn't. She was still chatting about this and that with her hobo friend.

He never thought he'd have said Sakura had a hobo friend.

Lee said into the phone, "We're on the corner of Fifth Avenue and Oak Street."

"Why, Lee?"

"She's talking with her…friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes. He's homeless."

Guy was silent on the other side. Sakura was doing what…? Surely he hadn't heard correctly,

"Come again?" he said.

And Lee told him the same exact thing.

Well. He was learning more and more about this girl wasn't he? Now he understood why her temper was so powerful. It had to equal out her huge heart. If she wasn't so temperamental then she would implode or something with an uneven balance of that much good to so little evil.

"Just hurry and bring her here, Tsunade says that usually once the boys get home they all go to their separate rooms and she only sees them long enough to feed them, and for some that's not even true."

Lee assured him they were coming and hung up.

Guy turned and smiled at Tsunade. "She's coming."

"What was she doing?"

Guy shook his head still a little in disbelief, "Talking to a homeless man."

Tsunade smiled, however, "Well now. I think she may fit in here just yet."

He chuckled and moved to hug her but Tsunade punched his head, "Get it through that thick hair of yours, Guy. I'm just starting to be nice to you again. That is not an invitation to hit on me or touch me."

He lay prostrate on the floor, "Right. Sorry, Tsunade, I forgot."

She sighed and stepped over him and moved to the living room.

* * *

Sakura hugged Jiraiya bye.

"And don't forget if it ever gets too nasty out here just come to my home, okay? I'll let you stay."

Jiraiya shook his head, "It's a small apartment. You've told me yourself."

She shrugged, "Just keep the option out there alright? It only hurts you to instantly close off an option. That's what my father always said."

Jiraiya knowing her history softened his gaze and patted her back, "Thanks, girl. Now get out of here."

"Bye, Mr. Jiraiya, take care!"

She and Lee headed down the sidewalk the boy guiding her towards Tsunade's house.

"So, Lee, where are we going?"

"Dad might have a way of helping you."

"Helping me what?"

"Just wait and see, Sakura. I'm sure you'll love it."

"If you say so." she shrugged.

Lee nodded eager to tell her the plan on how to get her back into the Art Academy.

* * *

Not too much later they were walking up to a big house.

Sakura's eyes doubled. Stopping on the steps that led up to the porch Sakura stared at the house as she exclaimed, "Wow!"

It was a three story house with a wrap around porch and a big dark blue front door. It had a lot of windows and a small place where it looked like flowers used to grow.

"It's gorgeous!"

"Yeah, its okay. I mean its home you know?" a laughing voice said from behind them.

Lee and Sakura turned to see a blonde boy with a backpack slung over one shoulder smiling at them. He took out his other hand, that was in his pocket, and offered it to shake.

"Hey, name's Naruto. Who are you?"

Sakura shook his hand and said, "I'm Sakura. This is Lee. And you live here? That's amazing!"

Naruto's smile faded a bit, "It's really anything but. But, oh well, right?" he laughed.

"Come on, Granny, is probably too old to hear you two knocking."

"I'm not too old to hear your loud mouth, Naruto."

Sakura saw a woman in the door way. They moved to cross the porch and greet her.

This was no average woman. To start with her most prominent feature would be her over generous bust. Sakura was shocked.

The second was the incredible invisible aura that seemed to surround the woman. It was a no nonsense I'll kick your ass if you even breathe at me the wrong way type of aura.

Sakura smiled at her, discreetly studying the woman's very pretty face. She had deep hazel eyes that at the moment were casting an admirably chilly glare at the blonde known as Naruto.

"H-Hey Granny. I was just…I was just…leaving!" he turned on his heel to dash for the back yard and the back door and he ran directly into another body standing at the top of the front steps.

The boy nervously glanced up and found himself looking into the cold emotionless black rimmed eyes of Gaara.

The red head snarled at him and shoved him away. Hardly sparing Sakura a cursory glance as he growled a little at her, Gaara strode by and into the house.

"Hey that's just rude you know. I'm a guest you could at least greet me, you jerk! Not growl at me!" she called after him heatedly.

Naruto who was on the ground froze, with wide worried eyes.

"Umm…you might not want to-"

"What?" the red head growled, his voice a deep dark baritone.

Naruto deflated a little, his voice came out very small, "Too late."

Sakura smirked at the boy who was casting a hard glare over his narrow shoulder.

"You heard me, carrot top. I said you should be more polite. I'm a guest. You should greet me."

Gaara clenched and unclenched his hands a few times and then inch by inch turned to face her.

Tsunade watched on with something that looked an awful lot like amusement.

Sakura stared him in the eye. Which were a striking color she would admit.

"You want to run that by me one more time?" he growled softly.

She shrugged, "Gee, you didn't look this dumb. I said be polite, asshole. You don't just shove people around and then ignore newcomers. That's just rude."

Gaara stalked up to her getting directly in her face. Their noses were millimeters from touching.

"No, what's rude is some mouthy bitch thinking she can tell others what to do." he snapped at her.

Sakura glared harder at him, "Yeah, well this mouthy bitch isn't going to be mistreated by anyone, not you, not anybody. So treat me with a common respect or I'll make you."

"Respect? And you think you deserve that why?"

"Because I'm a person. People deserve respect. I would have given it to you if you hadn't been a total ass and just brushed by me. I don't even know your name but I would have given you common courtesy! Why can't you do the same?"

"People do not deserve respect. And I won't do a damn thing for you."

"Well fine! But don't expect me to teat you with respect either! If you refuse to acknowledge me I won't acknowledge you!"

"Like I give a fuck whether you acknowledge me or not." he snarled.

She smirked, and stuck out her tongue.

He grabbed it, hard.

Sakura bit his fingers.

Gaara glared at her, "Let go of my fingers."

Her green eyes narrowed.

He pinched her tongue harder. She bit him harder.

Naruto whispered to Tsunade, "Should we do something?"

She shook her head. This was entertaining.

Finally, Sakura screamed and punched Gaara's face.

Sakura glared at him holding her mouth.

"That hurts, you ass! All I wanted was for you to be nice to me! To say hi! But you can't even do that! You have to be rude and mean! I didn't do a damn thing to you until you were rude to me! I don't get what your problem is! Did I piss in your cereal in a past life or something?"

Gaara glared at her, he could feel the big bruise forming on his cheek from where her fist had connected with his face.

He said nothing as he turned to walk away.

Sakura called after him, "Oh yeah, walk away because that's what bullies do, right? They get stood up to and suddenly they're a chicken!"

That turned him back around.

His eyes burned with a fiery anger as he dove for her.

Gaara grabbed her throat and slammed her head into the wall of the house.

"Never speak to me like that again. Or I will kill you."

Sakura shot back while struggling to breathe, "Like hell! If you deserve it I'll say it!"

She shot her hand up from her side and at his arm that was holding her.

Gaara released her before her hit could connect hard enough to damage his elbow like she had intended.

Sakura was on her feet in an instant and jabbed Gaara's chest with her finger.

"Listen here, buddy, I don't care who you are or who _think_ you are, you ever touch me like that again and you won't be walking for a _long_ time!"

Gaara sneered, "You truly think you could do something to me? Aw. That's cute."

"Ass." Sakura hissed at him.

He laughed mockingly at her, "You can do nothing, will do nothing and will like it."

Sakura laughed with him then before Gaara could see what was coming she'd slammed her fist in to the side of his head.

He shook the fuzzy sight away and swung at her.

It knocked her flat on her butt.

She kicked at his legs.

He just barely missed getting hit.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm bored with this now. Gaara, stop flirting with the new girl and go to your room. Sakura, stop behaving like that, as you said, you're a guest in our home, act respectively as such."

At Tsunade's voice they both quit and stood staring at her.

Gaara snarled at Sakura once more before stomping into the house and up the stairs.

Sakura bowed politely to Tsunade, "I'm sorry Ma'm. My anger got the best of me…" Sakura sighed and added with a frown, "Again."

"So I can see."

Naruto laughed and wrapped an arm around her, "Yeah, but it was great! We have all wanted to see Gaara take a hit since like the beginning of time!"

Sakura turned to meet his dancing blue eyes, "We?"

Naruto nodded and pointed to the front yard where a group of people stood watching.

A very intimidating group of people if she were being honest with herself.

They all appeared to be boys about her age. And they all looked a little more world weary than people her age should be.

Naruto kept talking, "Yeah…Gaara, he isn't exactly nice to anybody here. We let him stay cuz he's with Kankuro."

The guy who must have been Kankuro raised his hand in greeting.

He hardly looked anything like that other guy she'd just fought with.

"He stays alone most of the time and doesn't bother us." Naruto told her, "But sometimes the guy has to come out and when he does we just steer clear of him. Avoids trouble that way, you know."

And suddenly Sakura understood everything.

He'd walked by without acknowledging her because that's what the guy is used to. No one else acknowledges him, why should she? So…with that mindset… he retaliated angrily because she'd attacked first! She'd screamed at him first.

She felt tears well up in her eyes.

She met Lee's steady gaze and flung herself into his arms, "Oh god! I am such a horrible bitch I was awful to him! He…he wasn't being like that to be mean or rude. I pushed him to that! He was just doing what he always did. Lee I…I have to apologize to him! But no doubt he won't talk to me. I wouldn't after that!"

Lee soothed her quietly. Naruto stared at the girl a moment and then there was a flare of recognition in his eyes. This girl was crying because of what he'd said about Gaara, and what she'd done. Suddenly she understood the brooding red head better. Just from what he'd said? And she felt bad for hurting the meanest of their group.

He stepped closer towards her, "You know, he really can be an ass. I'm sure he deserved it just on that alone." Naruto offered consolingly.

But she shook her head, "No, it doesn't work like that. I'm sure he can be an ass, but he wasn't then. I was a true bitch to him and he didn't deserve it. He didn't. I will apologize the very next time I see him."

Naruto's eyes widened and he was fairly certain that so did the other thirteen sets behind him.

Tsunade glanced inside at the red head standing hidden from the view of everyone outside the house except for her and Guy who could see into the house from the doorway. Gaara stood on the next to bottom step on the staircase inside with clear and evident shock on his face.

The blonde woman leaned over towards Guy and whispered, "I think she really just might make it in this house after all."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hihi! Here is my next chapter! It will introduce all the new guys to you. Yes I am aware some of them bare resemblance to a few certain other characters, but trust me ;p I know what I'm doing ok? lol XD mostly. **  
**Anyway thank you for reading! Please write me reviews! I love hearing what you guys think! Thank you for reading! Please enjoy this next chapter!**  
**Love FanggirlX **

* * *

Sakura was sitting on a beige couch between Rock Lee and Guy. And before her…there were a whole lot of people in this one house. When she had first seen it she'd thought it would have been great to live in a house this huge because of all the extra space. Now she could see that with…18 people- oh and a little pig, that it was more like a necessity to have such a big house.

Tsunade was standing in front of her telling her how the house came to be. The busty blond bent over and snapped her fingers in Sakura's face.

"Listen, day dream later. Now comes the most important part."

Sakura blushed, apologized and sat straighter focusing on what Tsunade was telling her.

"Now, I am the manager of this house you could say, and my assistant manager would be Shizune there," Tsunade indicated the petite brunette with a friendly smile. Sakura waved at her. Shizune's smile grew as she waved back.

"Zabuza handles the upkeep of the house. Does the outside work, fixes things when they get broken. You know, handy man stuff."

Sakura smiled and waved at him too. He didn't wave back. He didn't even change expressions.

Wow. Ok then.

Sakura turned her attention back to Tsunade.

"Now for the other guys." Tsunade pointed to the group of boys who stood behind her.

Sakura smiled at them too.

Not a single one smiled back. Well except the blond named Naruto but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring out the window with a smile on his face so Sakura wouldn't really count that has him smiling back at her.

15 guys…and truly…not an ugly one in the bunch. She must be a very lucky girl.

Tsunade informed the boys that when she said their name they were to step forward and say hello.

Tsunade grinned at Sakura, "Ready?"

Sakura nodded and smiled at the group of boys again.

Tsunade nodded and then said, "Naruto."

"Aw, granny, I wanted to go last." he grumbled.

Tsunade shrugged, "Just do it."

He frowned but as soon as his bright blue eyes met Sakura's he smiled again.

"Hey! I hope you have tons of fun here with us."

Sakura smiled and nodded, "I do too."

Tsunade told Naruto, "Alright, good. Now get up to your room and start your homework."

"But granny!"

"No buts. That's what everyone is going to do once they say hi. I'll be coming by later to check it."

Naruto grumbled to himself about conniving old hags as he stomped up the stairs.

Tsunade then turned and called out "Sasuke."

Sakura watched as a boy in the back made his way forward. He had black spiked hair and intense black eyes . And his mouth was set in a firm frown.

His black eyes met hers briefly, "Hey." he mumbled and then started for the stairs.

Tsunade offered, "He doesn't talk much."

Sakura nodded her understanding.

Tsunade called the next name, "Neji."

A boy with long dark brown hair stepped forward. It was his eyes that caught Sakura's attention though. They were the same as Hinata's. It was strange to see such a shade on someone other than Hinata, but it fit him too somehow.

"Hello." he said softly and then went for the stairs.

Sakura watched him go and Tsunade shrugged, "He doesn't talk much either."

"Kankuro." Tsunade called, moving on to the next name.

Sakura had already seen this boy before so she knew who to watch for this time.

The boy with dark brown spikey hair stuffed halfway under a hat stepped forward.

"Hey. Welcome. ", he gave her a slight grin.

Kankuro then turned and went up the stairs as well.

Tsunade called the next name, "Sai."

A tall thin boy with sleek black hair and empty black eyes stepped forward.

"Hello. Welcome. I hope that it will be a pleasure to have met you."

He too went upstairs after speaking.

Tsunade smiled softly, "He…wasn't trying to sound rude."

Sakura smiled hesitantly and nodded.

"Mix."

Sakura watched a guy step forward, he had neck length brown hair with shaggy bangs that hung in front of his eyes a little, though most of it was covered with knitted beanie.

He took off his hat and bowed extravagantly.

"Hello. It is my pleasure, fair lady." his voice was slow and soft and his words kind of drawled out.

Nonetheless, Sakura smiled at his greeting and thanked him.

Nodding he turned and left.

"Jax."

A guy in a long zippered hoodie stepped forward. He didn't take his hood off though Sakura could still see his long white hair that hung down past his shoulders. He was carrying two stuffed animals. Two very dirty, very ragged stuffed animals.

"Hi." his dark voice greeted, "This is Fluffy." he held up the bunny in his hand. "And this is Marshmallow." he held up the bear. "They say hi too."

Sakura smiled at him, then greeted his two animals, which seemed to please him because he smirked at her and left.

Tsunade shook her head as if to say 'no I'm not explaining that one. I can't.'

"Tai."

Sakura watched fascinated as another boy who also had very long white hair stepped forward he glanced at her with golden eyes out from under his thick bangs. But what really caught her attention were his little doggy ears at the top of his head.

One twitched and she smiled at him and returned his greeting.

He then hurried out of the room.

"Homework, Tai!" Tsunade shouted after him. But there was no reply so they could only assume he'd heard her. Tsunade grinned at her again, "Yeah…he doesn't talk much either when first meeting people."

She coughed lightly and then said, "Anyway, moving on."

"Xander." was the next name the woman called.

Sakura watched amazed as a tall guy in a long dark almost billowing (though there was no wind in the house) trench coat stepped forward. He had medium short black hair styled in the fashionable bed head way. And he wore an eye patch. Sakura noticed that the only skin visible on this guy was his face.

He nodded at her and then left.

Tsunade chuckled, "He rarely speaks either. What can I say? They may be hellions but they are often silent hellions."

Sakura nodded a smile playing at her lips.

"Kyo."

An athletic looking boy stepped forward. He had messy dark purple hair, pointed ears, and ice blue eyes. And when he smirked at her Sakura spied tiny fangs at the corner of his grin, "Hey there."

She greeted him and then he walked away.

"Mac."

A boy who was slouched down, with his hands shoved in his jean pockets stepped forward. His eyes couldn't be seen due to his very dark shaggy messy hair. He had a long bushy raccoon like tail and pointed ears on top of his head as well.

His dark eyes met hers when he glanced up breifly.

The boy then turned and left. Sakura watched as Kyo picked up two book bags and joined Mac as they went up the stairs together.

"He's the only one that boy will let near him." Tsunade said, "Mac doesn't touch people or come near them. But he'll let Kyo near him."

Sakura nodded her understanding.

She glanced at the group remaining, only three more. Two boys who looked identical to each other, both pale with slightly long light gray hair hanging down in front of one eye. They each had a different eye covered. One the right, the other covered his left. But they stood completely different. One stood straight and it almost seemed like a proud sort of posture. The other stood a little hunched since he was practically leaning on what she figured was his brother.

"This is Haku, Sakura." Tsunade explained. "Haku is with Zabuza."

Haku smiled shyly at her and then hurried over to stand beside the very tall muscular man.

Zabuza nodded at Sakura and left the room with Haku in tow.

Sakura's eyes went back to the twins one held his brother's hand tightly and clung to his side, leaning on him almost fully.

Tsunade indicated them with a flick of her hand.

"This is Sakon."

The upright one pried the one leaning all over him off and stepped forward.

"Yo." he greeted with no emotion on his face.

"And his twin, Ukon."

The other one stayed where he was and without looking up he waved quickly and then dashed behind his brother again hesitantly taking his brother's hand.

Sakura smiled and greeted the boy who only cowered closer to his brother when she said his name.

Tsunade said they were free to go.

"Those two are identical so it is almost impossible to tell them apart. Especially when Ukon feels like acting like Sakon. He had a bad dream last night, though, and so he can't seem to be anything but himself today."

"He's very shy." Sakura whispered, remembering a time in her life when she was almost exactly the same.

"His brother is something of a life line. They never are separated. Never. It annoys Sakon sometimes but I suppose brotherly love forces him to endure it for Ukon's sake. Just be careful when Ukon is back to acting like Sakon. Then it will be impossible to differentiate between the two. He moves in sync with the guy. It can be a bit unnerving the first time it's witnessed."

Sakura smiled and then glanced around the room.

Tsunade smiled motherly at her, "These boys…they seem normal today because I think they were trying to behave since you were our guest. They each are here because there is something about each of them that keeps people from allowing them into their foster care, or keeps them from getting adopted, and well, frankly the orphanages don't want a thing to do with them either. So they come here, to my second chance house. Here they can live until they are old enough to leave and live on their own. They're all good boys in their own way. But they all have their skeletons stashed away and they all have something that makes them 'bad' to everyone else."

"Like the twins always being together?"

"No, that's a little weird but normal. They have other things…"

"Other things?"

"I am going to give you a short file on each of the boys tonight. It will not tell you their history, if you want that, you'll have to ask them. But it will tell what they do and a few things I know about them. Which sadly isn't much, these boys keep mostly to themselves. Even the friendly Naruto has his many secrets he doesn't let anyone in on."

Sakura nodded, "I see."

"People will tell you these boys are dangerous when they find out you work here, but ignore them. Two reasons why, one, you have to work here if you want back in your art school. And two, they aren't always what people make them out to be. Sometimes they only act how people want them to. Or they get pushed too far. Perhaps you'll see what I mean when you start school, they go to the same one."

"Oh, neat, maybe I have a class with someone. It will be great to know people going in."

Tsunade didn't show her shock but inside she was simply stunned how well this pink girl was handling everything. Even by looks alone most of these boys intimidated people. Then again, after her showdown with Gaara perhaps Tsunade should have seen this coming.

"So…you are okay with this deal then?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, ma'm. I'm on probation. So I don't really get a say in the matter but to be honest this is definitely not the worst place I could end up. I can't wait to get to know these guys. I mean, yeah, I'll be doing chores here mostly but I will get a chance to make friends, won't I?"

Tsunade nodded, "I don't see why not. Your work hours will be from 3:30 to 6:30. What you do with the rest of your time is your business."

"Do I work weekends?"

"Yes on Saturdays you will work from 7 am to 2 pm. And on Sundays you only work 7 am to 10 am. Alright? Sound reasonable?"

Sakura grinned happily, "Yes, ma'm, very much so. When do I start?"

"When do you want to?"

"Tomorrow?"

Tsunade nodded, a smile of approval on her lips, this girl liked to jump right in didn't she?

"Great, I'll be here at 6:30 since I don't get to start school yet. You can show me the ropes and then at 7 I can actually get started."

"If you come that early I will probably make you help me get these guys out and off to school." Tsunade warned.

Sakura shook her head, "Not a problem. The sooner we start the sooner they may trust me."

Tsunade agreed.

Sakura stood up, "Okay, so I have but only one more question."

"And what is that?" Tsunade asked.

A sad smile came to Sakura's face, "Where is Gaara's room? I'd like to apologize to him for my behavior before I leave."

The woman's eyes doubled but she recovered quickly and pointed up the stairs. "It's gonna split into three separate hall ways when you go up. There are six rooms on each hallway. He is in the far left hall at the very end of the first hall. His room is the last one on the right."

Sakura nodded her thanks.

"Do you need me to come with you? Gaara…he can be a little dangerous when upset."

Sakura smiled at her, "Well, I appreciate your offer but it's awkward to apologize with others around. And besides, after I apologize hopefully he won't be too upset so he wont be dangerous and if he does get dangerous…we might just have to start round two. I owe him another hit anyway for that kick to the shin I never retaliated for. So if he starts something that gives me a chance for revenge. But I don't think it will come to that. After I apologize hopefully he'll see my point and see how sorry I am that I jumped on him like that. Especially when he didn't deserve it..." Sakura shook away her sadness and smiled brightly, "Just cross your fingers and wish me luck. I really want to set things straight so we don't stay on the wrong foot we started off on."

Tsunade, Guy, and Rock Lee watched her go up the stairs.

And 15 others who had been listening through the vents that carry everything that is said in that living room up to their room turned and listened to hear her coming up the stairs.

One in particular, waited with wide eyes.

She was coming to…apologize to him?

No one had ever apologized to him before.

A few moments later there was a gentle knock on his door.

Gaara slowly made his way to it.

Was this a trap? A trick?

"Gaara? Are you in there? It's me, Sakura. The, uh, pink haired girl from earlier?"

He growled through the door, "I know who you are! I'm not stupid."

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to make it seem you were. I just…I wasn't sure if you knew my name."

Even if he didn't he'd recognize her voice, it had, after all, been screeching at him very loudly.

"Anyway, may I come in a moment?"

"Why?"

"I want to apologize to you and well…it just doesn't work as well if I'm apologizing to your door. Which by the way, nice posters I love both these bands."

"You do not listen to either."

"Oh, yeah?"

He didn't answer.

Sakura frowned and started saying some of the lyrics from a song by one of the bands on his door. She listened to it a lot so she knew it by heart, "So unaffectionate, so insecure  
You claim to know a thing or two about heartache  
And what it's like to have your insides torn out  
And I believe you  
I see it every time your pallbearer's palor is obscured by the darkness  
Dancing across your face, and when the blackness veils your eyes in pain  
I know what it's like when memories make you wince  
And love letters read like obituaries  
And photo albums are the books of the dead  
I need no reminders, no more reminders  
I'll forget the past and lay it to rest-"

"Okay I get it.", he snapped.

Sakura giggled and switched to the other band speaking lyrics from one of their songs that she loved, "Slowly, we watch the degradation of the civilization  
The rise and fall of all we are stands before us  
This place is evil  
Is there an answer?  
This world is vile  
We are the answer  
How long until we die?  
Die from the inside out  
How much is enough for us to see the light?  
How much blood must be spilled?  
Contest the lies  
We cannot be so blind  
Hear their cries  
Don't wait till daylight dies,  
When there is blood on our hands,  
How can we ignore the truth?-"

"I get that too. So you like both Atreyu and Killswitch that's great. Whatever. Now leave." Gaara snapped.

It bothered him that this fufu frilly girl knew lyrics to some of his favorite songs.

"But, Gaara, I haven't gotten to apologize yet."

"Then do it already." he grumbled.

"You won't open the door?"

"No."

"So I'm going to have to poor my heart out to your door?"

"Yes."

He heard her sigh.

"Fine you win." she grumbled quietly before beginning her apology…to his door.

"Gaara's door, please pass this on to Gaara for me. I am sorry I jumped on you like that. I shouldn't have done that, I automatically assumed you were just being rude. But then Naruto said something that made me realize that you weren't being rude. It's just that nobody else talks to you or wants you talking to them so why should this girly pink haired new comer be any different. Were those your thoughts? Or close to them? Anyway, I know you may not believe me right now because you're still angry at me for my bad behavior. Again I say, I'm sorry I was rude like that. And I just want you to know I will still treat you with the respect you deserve even though I said I wouldn't. Since I see that I was fighting you for nothing, punishing you for nothing is just as stupid. And I'm not going to do that. I hope you will forgive me and I hope we can be friends after this. Since we have similar taste in music maybe we could…you know, hang out and jam sometime. I love just listening to music. If you let me I will even make it up to you for embarrassing you in front of your friends like that."

Gaara was speechless. She was actually apologizing. And asking to be his friend, and offering to make it up to him…and she was just… weird.

And his usual retort of 'they're no friends of mine' just wouldn't come out. He couldn't speak.

He heard her sigh.

"Well, I hope you heard me. And now that I have finished sweet talking your door I'm going to leave you to your business. Good bye, Gaara, I'll see you in the morning."

She was walking away.

He wanted to stop her. But not make it seem like he was…desperate.

He asked, "What other music do you listen to?"

Gaara heard her gasp and walk back to his door.

"I listen to all kinds. What about you?"

"Whatever I feel like."

She giggled. "Not always dark and angst?"

"No, not always."

Gaara leaned against his door enjoying a simple conversation was new but…a good new. He heard her sit down in front of his door.

"I was a music major in the Art Academy. So I had to study most music types. That's when I fell in love with this strange style of alternative rock, most people refer to it as world because it comes from all over . I had never heard of it before. There was heavy rock like Atreyu for me and then normal rock like Sick Puppies and then kind of punk rock like Tokio Hotel. But see, this category was different somehow. It used such cool music tricks. There was a particular band I liked called The Rasmus. Have you ever heard them?"  
He had. He actually liked some of their stuff.

"Yeah. They're okay. Not all good. Not all bad." He replied.

"Yeah, some of their songs are a little strange aren't they?"

And so their conversation went. Just discussing simple things like music and songs. Gaara found his frown leaving his face and Sakura found herself unable to stop smiling.

And all the eavesdroppers, who could not believe their ears, could not force themselves to stop listening and go do their homework. A simple conversation with Gaara was just so hard to imagine they had to hear exactly how it went. And several found themselves wondering, _if she can talk like this with __**Gaara**__…could she talk with me too?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! Here's another chapter of HO2C! I had alot of fun writing this one!  
Oh, and while I am completely aware of Sakon and Ukon's actual personalities; I decided to alter them a slight bit. The people you saw in the show or read about in the manga lay deep down underneath everything; but the anger and bloodlust needed a reason for this story; thus, character altering. :3 Ukon has become one of my favorite characters to write because of this chapter (I started on the next with him just haven't gotten around to finishing it yet).  
Anyway of course I threw in a little SakuGaa but most of this is Sakura getting into the swing of things at the house during mornings.  
Thank you all so very much for all the reviews you have been giving me! They are always so sweet and kind they make me blush :$ and it makes writing this story even more fun because I know you guys like how its going. So p****lease continue letting me know what you think of it if you would! **  
So please, without further ado, enjoy chapter 4 of HO2C!  
Love FanggirlX

* * *

Sakura was at the house early just as she'd said she would be.

Tsunade had either not believed her or had forgotten because when she answered the door she snapped at Sakura.

"What is it!"

Then the blonde woman saw who it was and smiled, "Sorry. Its crazy today. I'm running behind. You're here so you can help."

"O...kay." Sakura mumbled as she was pulled in and tossed into the kitchen and given a list of things to cook. She opened the refrigerator to get the things needed and saw it was almost barren. Well, seems that list isn't going to do her any good right now. She quickly checked the cupboards and found pancake mix. Retrieving the milk she made her batter and got out a griddle stashed in another cupboard.

As she was cooking the pancakes Gaara entered the room.

He must have been shocked to see her as well because he stopped and stared at her a moment before moving to continue on his way to the refrigerator.

She glanced over her shoulder and watched him pull out the milk she'd put back.

He poured himself a glass and she asked him, "Hey, Gaara, could you hand me that please? I need to make some more pancake batter. I'm about out."

Looking as if he could not quite wrap his mind around her addressing him he handed it over silently without objection.

"Thanks." she flashed him a wide smile and then set about making more batter.

While she mixed the new batter her cooking pancakes started to smoke.

"Oh no! Gaara quick take this and mix it before it stiffens I have to save those!"

She thrust it in his hands and hurried to save the pancakes.

The red head stared at the bowl of batter like it was a foreign object.

"Never cook before?" Sakura asked looking at him now that her pancakes were saved.

Gaara shook his head, "Not pancakes."

She grinned and moved towards him.

Warily he watched her.

She gently took his hand in hers and set the stirring spoon correctly in his hold and began to move his hand the way it needed to go so as to mix the batter.

She guided him and the bowl over beside her and let the bowl sit on the countertop while he continued stirring it.

He watched with fascination as her soft hand held his and took him through the motions.

She smiled up at him and he felt a strange feeling in his stomach.

"See, you so have this. Now just take this ladle and pour a bit of the batter on the griddle."

She showed him how to with the first scoop but he placed the second all on his own.

He met her eyes and she nodded her approval.

"Great. I'll let you eat these. 'K? So you can taste your own cooking."

He nodded and watched the white circles cook and bubble.

Sakura thanked him for his help and moved to get juice ready.

Gaara watched her, he was stunned.

"You are talking to me." he stated to her softly, his deep voice carrying quietly across the kitchen to her.

She nodded not turning from her juice pouring to look at him.

"Of course. I kind of figured that was…obvious since I sat and discussed music and stuff with you for like an hour I think."

"There was a door separating us."

"You wanted it." she shrugged.

Which was true. He'd kept the door up because he'd wanted her out. Not because she wanted him in.

He sipped his milk and glanced at the pancakes.

"They need to be flipped."

Hearing her voice right beside him startled Gaara. He shot her a glare and said, "Then flip them."

"These are yours. Just take the spatula and slide it under, lift it up, and then quickly flip it. You can do it."

He followed her instruction as best he could with so little direction to go on and though they got a little squished at one edge they flipped over successfully.

He felt proud he was easily doing what she asked.

Then Gaara had to stop and ask…why did he care if he could do what she asked?

He studied her out the corner of his eye as she moved about the kitchen until the pancakes were done and she watched him take them up.

"Great! You cooked your first pancakes! Now you can put stuff like syrup or butter or both or whatever you want on them."

He set them on the table and ate them plain.

"Not a sugar type of fella huh? I should have figured as much." she grinned at him.

Before he could say anything Naruto popped in, "I thought I smelled pancakes! Yes! We usually just have cereal or oatmeal! This is great!"

He took the plate she offered him and he plopped down across from Gaara at the table and the red head watched with disbelief as the boy doused his pancakes in so much syrup they floated in it!

Sakura giggled, "Just like I should have known he liked sugar."

Naruto met her eyes with a mouth full of food, "Wha?"

"Nothing just eat so you can go get dressed for school." Sakura said gently as she flipped more pancakes.

"Hey why aren't you in school anyway? You look our age." Naruto asked around another bite of his syrupy pancakes.

"Well, I don't get to start classes until Monday since I'm transferring late in the year."

"Oh yeah, I heard you were in trouble and were here 'cause you were on probation." Naruto said just barely keeping his food in his mouth.

Sakura put a napkin to his mouth and smiled at him making the boy blush.

"I am on probation. And I was in trouble. But if I'm good here then I can go back and I won't be in trouble anymore. So it will all work out in the end I hope."

"So." a dark voice behind them said.

Sakura turned to see Neji behind her, "You did something bad?" he asked his light colored eyes trapping hers with his stare.

She nodded, "I did."

"What?" Kankuro asked from behind Neji.

Neji frowned and moved to get away from Kankuro.

Sakura handed them both plates and they took seats. Kankuro sat a chair away from Gaara's side and Neji sat two chairs away from Naruto.

"Well if you nosey nancy's must know, I beat up a girl."

"That's not enough." Sasuke said behind her.

She turned and smiled, "You guys like sneaking up on a girl don't you?"

"It is not that we sneak up on you, Miss Sakura. It is that you are unobservant." Sai told her tonelessly from behind her on the opposite side of Sasuke.

Seriously, we're they all going to pop up behind her?

She handed them their plates and they sat as well. Both away from the others, distant like everyone else.

She was noticing this trend. None of them sat close.

Why?

"So?" Kyo asked from beside her while he held his plate he'd taken himself. "What did you do besides beat up a girl? Cuz Sasuke's right you have to do more than that. I beat people up before and I didn't get transferred."

"Yeah well, you didn't go to a rich brat school did you?" Jax retorted to Kyo's statement as Sakura handed him his plate and he took his seat.

From where he stood a little ways off from Jax's side Mix nodded, "Yeah…rich people…they have tons of rules. To rule the lesser but… in the end they just rule themselves…"

Sakura giggled, "You know, Mix, you have a good point. They do end up trapping themselves with all their own rules."

Jax stared at her a moment and then smirked, "So what did you do, princess, that pissed off the royalty so much?"

Sakura shrugged, "I, well, I broke a few things."

"You broke thousands of dollars in sound equipment and it was your final strike. You had attacked out of rage before. They kicked you out because you are a naughty, princess. To be exact, right?" the hooded boy smirked.

Sakura eyed Jax carefully with narrow eyes, "And just how would you know that?"

He winked confidently and shrugged, "I have my methods."

Mix chuckled, "He's…a hacker."

Sakura chuckled, "Looks like Mix doesn't mind sharing info."

Jax frowned at his plate. "I didn't get stuff for Fluffy and Marshmallow. They eat too you know!"

Sakura studied his serious face a moment decided this was no joke and said "Alright. First, what do they want? And second, do they eat it everyday? Or does it change? I'll have it ready with your food from now on if it's the same."

Jax watched her with wide eyes, "Fluffy eats an orange and Marshmallow likes buttered toast."

She nodded, "Right. I'll get them that then."

Then she really blew his mind when she looked straight into the dirty white bear's glassy black eyes and said, "I am sorry, Marshmallow. I will have it for you in a second."

And she then turned to Fluffy and looked into the dirty white bunny's black eyes and said "You too, Fluffy. I will have your orange ready in just a moment."

She looked to Jax and said to the stunned boy, "I really am sorry I forgot them. Tsunade didn't mention them on the list."

Jax glared at her, "You mocking me, bitch?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't call me bitch. And no I'm not."

"So you think they're real then?" he snapped.

Sakura shrugged, "I think its not my place to say, Jax. It is not my decision in whether or not they are real. So you see them real and treat them real then I will too. Because we can neither prove nor disprove their realness. I could be just as wrong as you. Since I don't know, I will trust you since you've had them longer. So, Fluffy and Marshmallow could be real and I will treat them as such. Its only right. But if they are going to eat everyday like this then I ask that from now on they add their name to the list and write their preferences just like everybody else who eats in the mornings so they don't have to wait for their food or interrupt my morning flow. Okay?"

Dumbfounded Jax just nodded. No one had ever accepted his bear and rabbit so quickly.

His mother and sister were pleased with this girl, she understood Mix's views and she accepted them as real and not mere stuffed animals. Jax smiled at her.

"They like you."

"Aw, thank you ladies. I appreciate it."

His eyes grew, "How did you know…?"

"Well, I was given a small folder on all of you so I would know what you guys like so I could do my job easier and better and it said in there that the spirits of your mother and sister are in Fluffy and Marshmallow, which were your childhood names for them."

Jax liked how she simply said that their spirits were in the animals. Not that he believed they were.

"Okay."

"Cool, you have a file on me?" Naruto asked pointing cheerfully at his face making her giggle as she nodded.

Tai sleepily trudged in at that moment, mumbling, "What's that smell..?"

His golden eyes landed on the pancakes and he grinned, instantly awake, "Awesome!"

He snatched a plate and sat down and began scarfing them.

Sakura giggled, "Glad you like them."

Noticing her finally he blushed and slowed down his eating.

Mac walked in and sat at the table beside Kyo.

Kyo handed him the plate he'd already grabbed for him.

Xander followed in flipping his black hair giving a brief flash of the leather eye patch his hair covered and forwent pancakes and just took juice.

"You sure you aren't hungry? If you don't like pancakes I can fix something else. We have enough time."

His single eye left uncovered focused on her. "No. Just drink."

She smiled, "Well, okay then."

Haku shuffled in and silently took a plate.

"Hello. Sleep well?" Sakura greeted.

Haku hesitantly met her eyes and, with a blush, nodded.

Sakura smiled, "Good. Which juice do you want?"

Haku pointed to the apple and quickly took it and sat down.

Sakura watched everyone eating and sadly noticed none were talking to each other.

She then noticed two faces were missing.

"Hey, guys, where are Sakon and Ukon?"

She either got vacant looks or shrugs.

"I'll be right back. There should be enough for anyone who wants seconds to have it so just help yourselves alright. And no fighting."

Naruto and Tai jumped up and headed for their seconds eagerly as she left.

Sakura went up the stairs and following the tiny map she'd made off of the one Tsunade had given her the night before she quickly found the twins' room.

She knocked on it and there was no answer.

She knocked again.

"Go away." said a voice that sounded like Sakon's.

"I can't its almost time for school. Don't you two want breakfast?"

"No. And we're not going to school. Just leave us alone all day."

"I can't do that either."

She'd heard the tremor in his voice. That was not Sakon…it was Ukon pretending to be Sakon.

She asked gently, "Ukon? Is something wrong with Sakon?"

"Why would you ask him? He doesn't talk to strangers, stupid. And no, for your information, I'm fine."

"Ukon. I know its you. Stop lying and open the door. Why is Sakon not speaking? Is he still asleep?"

She heard a soft sigh and slowly the door creaked opened.

He was staring at the ground now.

"Y-you knew?" he whispered.

"Yes." Sakura replied softly.

"H-how?"

"Because you are not as tough as your brother. You are worried about him and it showed in your voice. Now can you please let me in to see what's wrong?"

Ukon shrugged slightly, "I-I'm not supposed to let others in."

Sakura crouched down so that she was in his line of vision where he was staring at his shoes.

"Ukon? Is he sick?"

His face crumpled and he fought to keep his tears in check as he nodded.

"Someone needs to see him, Ukon. Should I get Tsunade and let her do it?"

He shook his head.

"Y-you can do it." he whispered.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't worry, Ukon. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"H-he's not waking up. He's b-breathing. But he just lays there." Ukon explained miserably.

He led her into their dark room and to the big bed they shared.

She saw Sakon laying shirtless in the sheets, a thin layer of sweat on him.

His breathing was labored and he seemed miserable even in his sleep.

It looked like the flu maybe but it could just be a bad fever and bug.

She sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed his face confirming her thoughts of him having a fever

"Ukon?"

"Y-yes, ma'm?"

"You can just call me Sakura. And I need you to go get me a wet cloth, okay?"

"A w-wet cloth?"

"It should help him feel better."

He nodded and moved to go get her one when he stopped and turned back. "I-I can't."

She smiled sympathetically at him, "You don't go anywhere without your brother, do you?"

He shook his head.

Sakura nodded and stood, "Okay. How about I go get the cloth and the medicine box while you sit with him and keep him company? Will that work better?"

Sakon moaned softly and Ukon rushed to his side.

"Y-yes. That works." Ukon whispered to her while holding his brother's hand staring with worried eyes at his brother's sweat dotted face.

Sakura hurried down the hall and down the stairs and directly into Tsunade.

"No running, girl, slow it down."

"Sakon is sick! He needs help. He has a very bad fever."

Tsunade nodded, "I see, Sakura, you-"

"I'm on my way to get a wet cloth and the medicine box. According to this map it should be back in the kitchen. You go take care of Ukon, he's in pieces right now and I'll be right back up to help!"

She dashed off before Tsunade could even say a word to her about bossing the boss.

Sakura dashed into the kitchen grabbed the box and headed for the doorway, stopping just outside of it.

She turned back to the boys with a warm smile, "I'll probably be busy with Sakon when you guys leave for school in the next few minutes because he's very sick; so I just want to wish you all a good day! I'll see you when you get home! Be good!" she waved and then left running back up the stairs.

Naruto watched her in awe, "She's…like a mom." he mumbled.

Every boy there had been thinking the same thing. She was sweet, kind , and nurturing….motherly.

Sakura got back up stairs to find Ukon crying.

She saw that Tsunade had asked him to step away from his brother while she inspected him and it was killing him to not be near Sakon.

Sakura set the box down beside Tsunade and offered the rag.

She then went to Ukon's side standing beside the boy who was hunched over sobbing into his hands.

She took him gently in her arms and cradled his head to her chest.

He sobbed into her shoulder and whispered, "S-she said I wasn't helping."

Sakura rubbed soothing circles in his back, "Its not true. You being in the room helps keep him calm, I bet. She was just worried and people say bad things when they worry sometimes."

Ukon shook his head, "Sakon doesn't really need me. He's always calm. I'm the one he always…has…to hold…"

He jerked back, eyes wide, as if just realizing what he was doing. The boy had just realized he'd fallen into the embrace of someone other than his brother's.

"You…you hugged me."

Sakura nodded, "I was trying to comfort you."

"Why?"

"Because you were upset."

"B-but you d-don't know me."

"Not yet. But you seem very sweet. I will like it when I get to know you."

Ukon sat down cross legged in the floor and stared at his brother. "You…want to know me."

She sat beside him. "I do. Just like I want to know your brother and all the guys who live here."

Sakura smiled encouragingly at him and tears slipped down his cheek.

"You…are very nice." Ukon whispered.

"So are you, Ukon."

"I'm not like Sakon." he said sadly.

"Its okay though. If you were like Sakon then you would be Sakon. Not his twin brother Ukon. You look like him, you aren't actually him."

Ukon gasped and his miserable eyes met hers.

"Y-you mean it?"

She nodded.

He clasped his hands in front of him and asked with hopeful eyes, "W-will you hold me until Sakon gets better? I d-don't want to be alone. A-and…and I like you."

"I won't leave you alone." Sakura promised and opened her arms for him to fall into her embrace.

Which he readily did.

"I miss him." Ukon whispered. "He wasn't there to say good morning to me when I got up."

Sakura smiled at him and said, "I know its not the same but…Good Morning, Ukon."

"Good Morning…Sakura."

His shy smile was proof enough that he didn't use people's names alone like that often. She hugged him tenderly and they sat together quietly waiting for Tsunade's diagnosis.

Unbeknownst to the four people in the twins' bedroom the rest of the group had snuck upstairs to see Sakura in action with the dangerous bloodthirsty twins.

What they'd seen had shocked them incredibly.

Ukon, the most lethal of the twins, he… behaved with her…he was tame with her. Probably because she…was so kind to him. She acted so…normal with him. Like it was perfectly normal to hug the youngest of the pale psycho twins.

Did that mean…? She would be that way with them as well?

A certain set of black rimmed eyes studied her closely. He just couldn't place why she was so different, what was the reason she was acting like this towards him and Ukon and everyone else?

Why could she do what no one else in this world could; see them as actual people?


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- Hi there everyone! I finally have another chapter written! In fact... I may have 2! This one started to get long so I decided to publish what I had since you guys had waited so very patiently and I'd finish the rest of the chapter and post it later.**

**I want to thank you all so much for continuing to wait and keeping to my story. It means the world to me! Honest it does. I also want to thank a special someone for messaging me and giving me a jump-start that I needed. Thank you ChipmunkGirl101!**

**I had a blast writing this chapter, it actually had me laughing to myself and so I hope that all of you find it just as amusing. Please enjoy my next chapter and if you don't mind, as always, I'd really love to know what you guys thought of it. :D**

**Love FanggirlX**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...well...some of its mine...bet you can guess which is which :P**

* * *

After several trying moments with the unhappy twins, Tsunade finally declared that Sakon did in fact have a mild case of the flu and according to the busty blonde (who apparently had some amount of medical training) he would be drifting in and out of sleep for most of the day due to his high fever.

Upon hearing this news the clingier of the twins began to wail and sob his unbearable misery.

Sakura watched with a somewhat morbid amusement as Tusnade attempted to calm the boy by assuring him that by the next day Sakon would be fully conscious. Of course then the ever blunt woman murdered what comfort she'd bestowed upon Ukon by delivering the finishing blow in the form of a few words.

"But of course he'll need plenty of rest. So you need to not bother him, Ukon."

The gravity of the situation escalated when Ukon resumed his wailing at a much higher decibel and Sakon looked to be in physical pain from the sound. The poor boy was sweating bullets and gritting his teeth against the pain he felt, all the while trying to rise up enough to assure his brother that things were fine.

At least, this is what Sakura assumed, for all the pinkette truly knew, the sick twin could have been trying to sit up enough to get his hands around Ukon's throat to shut him up in a much simpler way than words.

Sakura stepped in, hoping to be something of a peacemaker.

"Ukon, you need to stop. You're worrying your brother, and the more stress he's under, the longer it'll take for him to get better. Do you understand?" she explained gently, placing her hand on his shoulder to ensure that the distraught boy looked her in the eyes.

Sakura understood his fear, not on a personal level but anyone with a brain could see why Ukon was so unhappy.

Sakon needing undisturbed rest meant several things for Ukon.

One, he wasn't going to be allowed around his brother much at all because (A) he'd wear Sakon out and (B) Ukon could get sick as well; which the risk of that happening was quite high since his immune system was weaker than his brother's.

Another thing this news meant was that Ukon was going to have to do everything alone. Go to school alone and sleep alone and walk alone and talk alone and everything. This was what Ukon feared more than nearly anything else.

The very thought had sent the poor boy into a panic attack, and due to his incessant sobbing he was beginning to hyperventilate.

Tsunade watched on with mild interest as Sakura expertly soothed the boy and calmed him down.

"Sakon will be fine, Ukon. Okay? He will be, trust me. In just a few days things can go back to normal for you. But you have to do what Ms. Tsunade has told you if you want him to get better and if you want to stay well yourself."

Ukon coughed quietly, choking on his tears, "I-I don't care if I get sick! I don't want to be alone! I need Sakon!"

Sakura hugged him closely, "Ukon, I will not let you be alone. Never. I promised to stay with you until he was better and I will. I will keep you safe just like he did alright? I promise you."

He sniffled against her shoulder where she'd pressed his head in a motherly fashion, "Y-you do?"

With an encouraging smile she nodded, "If you will let me I will do my best to be a Sakon stand in. I will do whatever he did to keep you happy, alright?"

Tsunade chuckled, "But Sakura, Ukon sleeps with Sakon. Are you going to sleep with a strange boy for however many days it takes Sakon to recover?"

Ukon gasped and the hope that had been building in his eyes fell instantly and the boy once again wailed miserably burying his face in his hands as he crumpled to the floor in utter agony.

Sakura snapped her head around and glared at Tsunade, "You did that on purpose! Look at him! You're trying to upset him! Why? Are you testing me! You better not be!" Sakura stalked closer to the woman and glared up at her, "Because if you are using this poor boy's emotions to test me I will personally beat you in!"

The woman smirked, completely unfazed by Sakura's intimidation attempt, "I would pay to see that. But sadly no, I am not testing you. I am simply telling it how it is. That's a boy and you're a girl and he relies on his brother for everything in every aspect of his life. Are you prepared to take on such a responsibility for the next few days? Are you honestly prepared to spend every waking moment with the boy instead of enjoying your last bit of free time before your classes start?"

Sakura looked at the sobbing Ukon who had made it to his feet and was slowly shaking his head answering Tsunade's question for Sakura.

"She-she d-doesn't want t-to do that Ms. Tsu-Tsunade. Pl-please leave her alone."

Tsunade rose a brow at the trembling boy, "Ukon? Are you standing up for her?"

The white haired boy nodded slightly, "Sh-she was kind to me."

Sakura returned to his side and rubbed his back reassuringly, "Thank you, Ukon. I know that was hard for you. I really appreciate it. But I'm afraid you are wrong."

The boy whimpered and drew further into himself; hugging his sides tightly.

Sakura smiled gently, "I am willing to stay with you. I made a promise to you. And I won't go back on it. I might not have known everything I was getting into when I made that promise but a promise is a promise regardless, right? What sort of new friend would I be if I deserted you after promising I wouldn't?"

Ukon slowly brought his watery eyes up to meet hers. "Really?"

Sakura nodded, "Really."

He smiled gratefully, "…Thank you."

Tsunade snorted and muttered, "Tsh, yeah I give her three hours tops before she realizes she can't handle you alongside her chores; which, yes, you still have to do, Miss Haruno."

Sakura nodded, "Yes, ma'm , and don't worry about a thing. Me and Ukon will be fine."

He nodded taking her hand in his tightly, inching closer to her side.

Tsunade chuckled as she turned to walk away, "And it's begun."

Sakura smiled at him, "Don't mind her. Alright? We really will be ok. I just may need your help these first few days I am not sure what all Sakon does."

Ukon nodded eagerly, "D-don't worry I will tell you everything."

Sakura thanked him then took out a slip of paper that held a list of her chores and time schedule, "Alright, since Ms. Tsunade is letting you cut school today on account that this will be Sakon's toughest day I can go ahead and get started on my chores. That sound alright to you?"

Ukon nodded saying, "Yes, I would hate myself if you got in trouble because of me."

She smiled and then realized he hadn't let go of her hand yet.

Ukon shyly returned her smile, "Sakon always lets me hold his hand and when he gets tired of that I get to hold his arm or his clothes."

She nodded, "Okay, got it. Always touching. Mental note made."

Ukon's stomach grumbled quietly and he blushed.

Sakura giggled, "Are you ready for your breakfast now? We can eat before we start working. I haven't eaten yet either."

Ukon nodded.

The quiet boy followed her into the kitchen and Sakura quickly realized how hard it would be to do things one handed.

She turned to smile at him and said, "Ukon, I am going to need both hands to do this and also most of my chores so how about we switch you to holding my clothing until I'm all done? Then you can take my hand again. Alright?"

His hand was out of hers and latched onto her shirt faster than she could blink.

"Is that better, Miss Sakura?" he whispered, his free hand up at his mouth where he nervously chewed his finger.

"Oh please don't put a Miss. It's just Sakura unless you would like to be addressed as Mr. Ukon. Then you can call me that."

There was a light smile on his lips as he shook his head. "I don't wanna be a mister."

She nodded with a chuckle.

He was just so innocent seeming. Ukon was almost like a child. It was hard to think that he was close to her age if he wasn't already.

She hugged him.

He looked to her, wide shocked eyes silently asking her why she'd done that.

Sakura shook her head, "No reason, just wanted to hug you."

A blush covered his cheeks and he nodded.

Sakura then quickly fixed them some pancakes with the batter that was left and they sat down to eat it.

Ukon nudged her arm, "Sakura? Will you cut my pancakes?"

She complied and giggled at his eager face. He must have been starving.

"There ya go. All cut and ready." she said pushing his plate back in front of him.

Ukon thanked her and practically dove into them head first, devouring his breakfast in what had to be mere seconds.

Once they were both finished Sakura set about crossing 'Wash morning dishes' off her to do list.

While they were standing there waiting for the sink to fill with water Ukon gasped and tugged her shirt a little.

"What is it, Ukon?"

"I need to pee."

Her eyes widened, "Oh…"

She hadn't thought about that aspect of this…

"If I walk you to the bathroom can you use it by yourself?"

"Will you stand in there with me?" he pleaded, eyes fearful.

"Umm…"

"It's got stalls. You won't see me. But I'll know you are there. Besides the boogey man could get me in there if I went alone."

She smiled, he was probably a high schooler and he still feared the boogie man.

"Sure, but I really am not doing anything but standing in there with you so don't even askfor anything beyond that. There are just some lines a girl doesn't cross, ok?"

He nodded tugging her shirt more, "Ok. Just hurry, hurry I have to go now!"

She took his hand and they dashed off for the bathroom.

Thirty-five minutes later after Sakura had searched the bathroom for badguys and he had peed and 'properly' washed his hands which included playing with the soap and making bubbles out of his joined hands they returned to the kitchen to find a very wet floor. Ukon poked the soggy carpet just outside the kitchen with his toe. Sakura stared through the door at the mess.

The sink had been left on! And now it was spilling out all over the floor!

"Oh no!" she gasped running in sloshing the nearly ankle deep water everywhere; Ukon, of course, close on her heels gripping her shirt.

He wailed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's my fault! I made you take me pee before you turned it off! I am so sorry! Please don't hate me!"

She stopped the water and turned to him, "Ukon, I could not hate you because of this. It was an accident. It's gonna be fine. We'll just have to hurry and clean this up."

Ukon looked so childlike and fragile, and the thankful expression on his face at the fact she wasn't angry was so moving she couldn't resist the protective urge that swelled up inside her; she hugged him gently.

"It's really okay. Just help me mop it. Can you mop?"

Ukon shrugged, "I-I never have."

Sakura giggled, "Well today is a good day to learn I would say."

His blush was endearing to her. She softly pinched his cheek affectionately and moved to the pantry closest to see if she could find a mop and a bucket.

"Alright, Ukon, we are both going to need two hands for this job."

He gasped quietly, "B-but…I don't wanna let go."

Sakura smiled gently at the guy, "I know but how else can we mop?"

He studied the scene and sighed.

Hesitantly he loosened his fingers on her shirt and watched miserably as his hand slid down to his side.

Sakura hugged him, "See you're fine. Just remember I am right here with you. And I will be no matter what, okay? Now let me show you how to mop."

And so after a difficult lesson in mopping and a little freak out on Ukon's part when the sink made a strange gurgling noise in the draining process, they completed cleaning the kitchen up with little problem and in only an hour no less.

When finished, Sakura offered her hand to the poor boy who stood looking lost as he hugged himself with one arm letting the other hang limply beside him.

His hopeful eyes met hers.

"Come on, Ukon." she invited kindly moving her hand a little to entice him to take it.

He gladly took her hand and she gripped it warmly as they headed for the laundry room.

"I like helping with chores." Ukon said as he handed her another piece of clothing. Sakura had fortunately found a way he could help her without him having to let go of her shirt this time, he could pass her clothes to put in the machines and still hold onto her shirt. After the record breaking hour she'd just put him through back in the kitchen she doubted he'd let go ever again.

"Do you, Ukon? That's good. Maybe you will help me still some after Sakon is better."

Ukon gasped, "You mean when this is done you still want to spend time with me?"

Sakura giggled, "Of course, silly. You're fun. A little accident prone I will admit but your sweetness makes up for it."

An intense blush heated his cheeks and stayed there.

Once they were through with getting the laundry sorted and into the right machines, Sakura moved to set the dryer and asked over her shoulder, "Ukon, could you put the detergent in the washer I forgot to."

"Sure."

He happily unscrewed the lid and poured some in accordingly and since he knew some of the guys in the house smelt bad after a long day these clothes would need extra.

"All done." he announced proudly.

She turned and grinned at him.

"Me too. Now we have to go shopping for today's lunch. The refrigerator's practically empty. I'm going to fix everybody here a lunch since I'm here at the right time anyway."

"That's nice of you."

"It's just lunch. Besides we have tobuy snacks for everyone when they get home and we need ingredients to make my super special secret ingredient chicken noodle soup for Sakon so he will feel better faster. So how about we go say goodbye to him and see how he's doing before we leave?"

Ukon's smile grew incredibly wide, "Can we? Can I see him now?"

"You have been very good and very patient. I don't see why not. Just not for too long, ok?"

He cheered softly.

Sakura carefully took his hand switching his grip from her shirt back to her hand and they left to see Sakon.

She watched with a smile as Ukon told his brother of the adventures he'd been having with household chores.

"And then, brother, after we did a second load we cleaned the bathrooms. It smelled really good when we were done. You should go sniff it when you are feeling better. It smells like fruit!"

Sakon who hadn't been awake long simply sighed and replied almost tonelessly, "I don't want to sniff a bathroom, Ukon."

Ukon looked saddened for a moment before quickly recovering and moving on, "That's fine then. Just notice next time you go in there. Anyway after that we-"

"Ukon. Don't you need to get going?" Sakon interrupted him.

"Oh right! We are going to fix you soup now! Sakura is a very good cook she made me pancakes this morning and cut them up for me and everything."

"Yes. I know. You already told me. That was in the beginning not long after you said 'hey brother guess what'. Now go back to Sakura and let me sleep more." Sakon grumbled.

"Oh right. You need rest to get better. Sorry, Sakon, I will hush and go now. I just wanted to tell you not to worry because Sakura is taking good care of me."

"Good. Now get." he replied sounding tired.

"Right."

Ukon stood and hurried over to Sakura's side claiming her hand instantly.

Seeing this Sakon met her eyes briefly and whispered, "Thanks."

The sick twin then rolled over with a slight groan and closed his eyes.

Sakura could see he was trying not to show how badly his stomach hurt in front of Ukon but between the pain and the constant chattering of his apparently talkative brother- which she figured only happened when he was with Sakon –the guy was on the verge of losing what slight control he held over his body.

She smiled sweetly at the boy's back then turned the same smile on Ukon, "Ready?"

He stared at his brother a moment longer and then nodded slowly, "Yes."

She led him out and they started down the hall.

"Great. Come on. Maybe while we are out we can stop and see the leaves in the park. I love doing that."

His eyes lit up, "Really? I never did that before."

"You don't like to see the leaves as they change?"

He bashfully cast his eyes down, "Sakon doesn't… so I…"

Sakura tenderly squeezed his hand, "I understand. But today you have Sakura instead, so watching leaves is a must! Come on we'll do that before we go shopping. And then maybe if you are super good," she stopped and turned to face him; she tapped the tip of his nose lightly and grinned, "I will give you a prize. It's a prize I always give myself when I do good."

His eyes sparkled as he happily whispered, "Oh, I would like that a lot, Sakura."

"Good. Then no worries because I definitely bet you'll do good out there with me."

Keeping his hold on her hand Ukon leaned into her side as they headed down the stairs for the front door.

She would have lost that bet. That is if he were a normal guy. But since he wasn't she imagined that he wasn't actually bad…just clutzy.

They'd made it to the super market with little problem. He held her hand a little too tightly but other than that he behaved fine while observing leaves and also on the trip to the store.

And other than one slight fiasco…everything had gone swimmingly. And that fiasco was really on her, she should have known better, truly she should have… It had started when she'd asked him to reach and grab her a can of chicken broth while she decided which spices she would need to get and he of course happened to grab one from the middle of the pyramid display, making half of it topple over in a crashing thunder.

He'd sobbed an apology then hid behind her so closely it felt as if he were a part of her actual body as she explained to the manager what had happened. And he'd continued to cling to her back and cry as she cleaned it all up.

He sobbed another apology when she finished and left the store because he'd been useless to her and that everyone was right, she didn't need to waste her time on him. Everyone would be a lot better off if she just left him on the street corner alone.

Sakura had set the bags down and wrapped him up in a warm hug.

Which brought her to the present situation where she stood holding a shaking Ukon trying to think of how to comfort the guy.

He'd tried very hard to be good. He couldn't help it that he was clumsy and very accident prone.

"Ukon, I would never leave you alone on a street corner.", Sakura scrounged around her brain for the right words to say, " And no one would be better off without you, silly. You are a very special guy. They would all miss you a lot."

He shook his head and explained miserably, "No…Sakon would be happy. He wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. Miss Tsunade would be happy because I wouldn't cause her anymore trouble. And no one else even talks to me because I don't talk to them. They hate me! They'd never miss me!"

Sakura rubbed soothing circle patterns in his back and quieted his sobbing before saying, "Well fine. If that is how you think everyone else would feel I can't argue. You have known them a lot longer than I have. But you forgot one very important person, Ukon."

He sniffled and looked up at her, "I did? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Who did I forget?"

She grinned at the boy, "Me, dummy. I count too, don't I? And I would really miss you. You are much too sweet to forget about and be happy without. Besides, if you left who would I have to hold my hand when I'm lonely and who would I have to keep me company as I work?"

"I hold your hand because I'm lonely. And I've made more messes than helped keep company."

"Ukon, besides Gaara, you are the only one I have had a real conversation with and made friends with. I haven't gotten a chance to with the others yet. And since Gaara is off at school you are the only friend I have at my side today. Everyone else is practically a stranger to me still. If I didn't have you with me I would be very lonely. So I hold your hand to remind myself that I'm not alone. And you keep me company very well you have made me smile a lot today and since I left all my old friends because I left my old school that would normally be a very hard thing to do. Do you see now how wonderful you are to me? Do you see why I just couldn't stand to leave you alone on this curb without me?"

His watery eyes met hers and he whispered, "Because you would miss me?"

She nodded.

"Because you…need me?"

Again she nodded.

A shy smile spread over Ukon's lips.

"I've never been needed before…" he mumbled quietly.

Sakura hugged him closer, "Well, I need you to be my friend. Okay? Can you stay with me and do that?"

He nodded hastily, "Yes, Sakura I can do that for you!"

Chuckling lightly she let go of him and reclaimed his hand, "Good. Now lets' get home and make your brother his soup."

"Because he needs it to get better." Ukon replied.

"Yep, because he needs it to get better."

"So he needs me too? Sakon actually needs me?" he asked excitedly.

Sakura thought for a moment and then shrugged, "It seems that way. Guess he does. There you go, Ukon, two people who need you with them."

He clutched one hand to his chest and wiggled with his happiness trying to contain it.

Sakura laughed as she picked up the bags with her one hand and started to move.

Ukon however did not move so she simply jerked her arm a little.

She turned back to ask him why he wasn't moving and noticed he was staring at the bags.

"You need help with those?" he asked shyly.

"Anytime." she answered kindly.

He nodded and took two of the bags into his own hand and left the other one for her.

Grateful she beamed at him and thanked him which elicited a slight gasp and a dark blush to steal across his cheeks.

She squeezed his hand gently and then they headed back to the home to make everyone's lunch and Sakon's get better soup.

When they made it home however it was apparent the food would have to wait.

Sakura stood open mouthed and wide eyed at the doorway of the laundry room staring at the huge mess that lay within.

From beside her, Ukon wailed, "I'm so sorry Sakura! I did this too! I didn't mean to!"

Tsunade who had been approaching to fuss at the girl for being so foolish hung back and leaned into a corner to remain unnoticed as she listened to see how the girl with a bad temper handled this situation.

Sakura turned quickly and her eyes met Ukon's.

He cowered slightly, releasing his hold on her shirt and sank to a low crouch on the floor where he sobbed into his knees.

Sakura squatted beside him and placed her hand on his violently shaking shoulder.

"Ukon…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he sobbed repeatedly.

"Ukon…I'm not mad."

Hesitantly, he glanced around her at the huge mess of suds and puddles all over the room that had spilled from the over soaped load of clothes and then slowly met her gentle gaze.

"You're not?" he asked sounding doubtful. Anyone else would be angry. He kept making messes for her to clean up.

Sakura smiled sweetly, "You put in extra soap because the guys around here can get really dirty right?"

Shocked she figured it out he nodded speechless.

Sakura giggled, "Ukon can I let you in on a secret?"

The nervous boy nodded slowly his scared eyes never leaving hers.

Sakura smiled warmly, "I have a lot of guy friends back at my old school. And they get stinky a lot because they play rough all the time. One time, I got them all really muddy once because my hat blew away and they chased it down. But it and all of them landed in a huge slippery mud puddle. They were covered. Well I made them let me clean their clothes in return for them saving my hat. It was my favorite after all." she said winking at him which made him blush and cast his gaze downward.

Sakura continued on with her story, "Well, I hadn't done much laundry yet…just a few things. I had only just started living by myself. So I figured if their clothes were that muddy I would need a lot of cleaning power."

Sakura leaned in and hugged Ukon's shoulders, "I made the same mistake you did, Ukon. A lot of beginner launderers do actually. Only my mistake happened at school in the washroom there and I was laughed at by a lot of people. That won't happen to you here. I know how it feels. So…since I have experience cleaning up these kinds of messes it will be easy for us, right? So come on. Cheer up and don't look so down. I bet after this the next load you help me with will come out much better."

He hesitantly glanced up at her "You really did the same thing?"

She nodded a smile still on her lips, "I sure did. And I felt just as embarrassed as you did. So I'm not angry with you. I know what it feels like to make an honest mistake."

"And you aren't mad I keep making all these messes?" he whispered.

Sakura hugged him closer, "You can't help you are clumsy any more than I can help my temper getting away from me when it does."

Ukon studied her a moment and then cocked his head innocently to the side, "Jax said last night to Mix that you beat up a girl and broke a lot of stuff. But you seem too nice to do that. Do you really have a bad temper?"

Sakura blushed, "Sadly, I do. But only with bad people. Good people like you and the other guys here are fine."

"You got mad at Gaara."

Her blush darkened, "Yeah, but I made up with him and now we are friends."

Ukon shook his head, "Gaara doesn't have friends. Just like me and Sakon don't either. None of them do here."

Sakura looked sad a short second and then shook the feeling away for the current moment. "We can talk about that later, ok? Right now let's clean this mess up, alright?"

Ukon blushed a deep red and nodded.

He rose to his feet with her and tugged her sleeve softly.

"Yeah, Ukon?"

"Am I really a good person?"

Sakura grinned at him, "Well I certainly think you are."

Feeling more than a little embarrassed Ukon ducked his head and mumbled, "Th-thank you, Sakura."

"You're welcome. Any other truths I find about you that you want to hear just let me know, ok?"

He nodded and then glanced at the mess, "How do we clean such a big mess?"

Sakura winked at him, "It's not as hard as it seems. Don't worry, we'll have it all fixed before anyone else can find out. Then we'll fix lunch and make Sakon his soup!"

Ukon smiled and nodded his agreement.

The two of them then began cleaning up the mess slowly but surely, Sakura patiently guiding Ukon through his part in the clean up each and every step.

Tsunade pushed off from the wall she leaned against and turned to head back for her office with a smug smirk on her face.

_Hm…Ukon is doing fine with her. And surprisingly the same can be said for her with him…what an interesting turn of events; the bad tempered delinquent girl is actually a Disney princess deep down...  
__I wonder how else Sakura Haruno will manage to surprise me…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- And as promised the other part. :D Of course...now I have a teeny bit more written but I'm saving that for the next chapter. Heehee, this story is fun. But this chapter made me a little sad. You guys will learn a little bit about one of the house boys now; Tai the white haired doggy eared boy. His history can be a little sad, but then again all of the boys have sad pasts; that's why they live with Tsunade, because no one else would take them. That alone is sad enough for me... **  
**But of course, the drama must go on! **

**So please enjoy this chapter. I know having OCs can make a story or break a story but I love and cherish each of these characters so please give them a chance and maybe you will all love and cherish them too by the end. :) A girl can hope anyway. **

**Without further ado, chapter six. Enjoy. And please tell me what you thought of the chapter. :) **

**Love FanggirlX**

**Disclaimer: I only own a few of these characters...not the Naruto ones though...sad...**

* * *

Sakura giggled as Ukon hugged Sakon mercilessly.

"Today was really great, brother, I wish you could have been there too! Sakura is so much fun! And she didn't get mad at me; not once!" the usually quieter twin squealed happily as he clung to his brother.

Sakon patted his brother's back and looked warily at the soup that had been set on his bedside table.

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and laid her hand gently on Ukon's shoulder.

"Ukon, I need you to quit moving the bed now or we will never be able to give Sakon his get better soon soup."

Sakon raised an eyebrow at her and scoffed, "Get better soon soup?"

She nodded, "Yep, Ukon and I made it for you. It's my old family recipe that helps people feel better. Not right away, it is just soup." she winked at him, "But its pretty darn good soup."

Ukon bobbed his head enthusiastically. "It's true! Brother, it really is good! She let me taste test it for you."

Sakon smirked at Ukon, "So you made sure she wasn't trying to poison me?"

Ukon gasped, "Oh, she would never."

Sakon shrugged, "We'll see, won't we?"

Sakura giggled and began spoon feeding him much to both brothers' surprise.

* * *

Sakura closed the door quietly behind her as she moved to go down the stairs.

"Where's Ukon?" Tsunade asked as she came over from the direction her tiny office was located.

Sakura pointed back to the boys' room, still moving forward towards the staircase. "He misses him. So I said he could sit with him while I go wash dishes."

"How kind of you." Tsunade said with a knowing smirk, "Getting tired of him already?"

Sakura glared at the woman who had fallen into step next to her. "I'm telling you I won't get tired of him. Ukon is a sweet guy and you should quit putting him down."

"Who's putting him down? I'm simply stating the obvious. He…is…often difficult to deal with." Tsunade shrugged as they reached the last step and turned for the kitchen.

"Well, he's been an absolute doll for me; so leave him alone." Sakura snapped in an overly sweetened tone.

A soft chuckle behind her words, Tsunade retorted, "My apologies then; but I do look forward to seeing how the night transpires. Shall I prepare a room for you?"

Sakura sighed, "I guess so. I promised him didn't I?"

Tsunade nodded, "Indeed you did."

Sakura turned and left her when they reached the kitchen and Tsunade let her go. She watched Sakura with a smile as the pink haired girl began washing dishes, with a little more aggression in her actions than necessary. _She got mad and continues to stand up for him. Good. If she can do it to me let's hope she will make it through tomorrow at school in one piece._

Tsunade turned to go and find Zabuza about fixing the light bulb socket in the upstairs coat closet, her original reason for leaving her office in the first place.

* * *

That late afternoon, the boys returned home to an interesting sight.

Sakura sat on the couch with her legs tucked under her and Ukon's head on her thigh, he was fast asleep. She greeted the boys with a smile and a finger to her lips silently asking them to talk softly so Ukon could continue resting.

A book lay beside her still open, her hand delicately resting in the center crease. It seemed she'd been reading to him until he fell asleep.

He'd been up most of the night with Sakon tossing and turning. He hadn't known then that his brother was feeling ill he'd just thought he was uncomfortable.

Still, neither twin had gotten much rest and both were exhausted. So while Sakon slept upstairs in his bed still recovering from the flu, Ukon slept on the couch with her.

Naruto glanced around him at the boys that had stopped to stare at the spectacle before them.

"Wow. Um…that's Ukon?" the blonde asked her after some time passed.

Sakura nodded as she ran her hand through his shoulder length silver hair.

Kankuro smirked, "Heh. Who knew the kid slept."

Jax nodded, "I always figured they were aliens or just weird like your brother."

Kankuro punched him in the arm.

Sakura's startled eyes snapped to meet Gaara's where he stood off to the side away from the group.

"You…don't sleep, Gaara?"

The red head in question shrugged and then moved to go up to his room.

Sakura watched him go. She would wait until next time they were alone to ask. It was easy to see he didn't like crowds and so talking in front of one wasn't much of an option.

Tai cocked his head to the side, one dog ear twitching with curiosity, and stepped forward a little.

Shyly he asked, "That, that you are doing with his hair. Why do you do it?"

Sakura smiled at him, "Tai, right?"

A blush formed on his cheeks as he nodded, inwardly pleased that she'd remembered his name.

"I do it mostly because my mother used to do it for me. I liked it. It helped me sleep better when I was troubled. So I thought it would help Ukon sleep too. He's really worried about Sakon. He just has a stomach flu so Ukon doesn't really need to be but because of how close they are he can't help it."

Tai blushed, "My mother used to do that for me too…I just wondered why…"

Kyo huffed and rolled his eyes and then shoved his way through the group of boys still standing in the front entrance and stomped up the stairs to his room. Mac, with hands ever in his pockets, weaved through the crowd as well not touching a single body as he slipped all the way through and silently followed Kyo up the stairs.

Sakura followed them with a questioning gaze and then turned her eyes back to Tai.

"Why did he do that?" she asked.

Tai looked embarrassed and shook his head before running outside into the backyard.

Naruto laughed, "Those two just don't like each other. Don't worry about them much."

She grinned at him, "Thanks, Naruto. Oh, if any of you guys are hungry I made a snack for you before I sat down with Ukon here. It's in there on the table. It's just cut up fruit but I went grocery shopping today and thought you guys might want something good and nutritious after school."

Sai glided by her on graceful legs and paused momentarily, "Are you a mother, weird girl?"

Sakura glared at him, "Weird girl?"

Sai shrugged, "You are like none other I have met. That makes you weird. Are you a mother?"

A blush stole across her cheeks, "No I'm not. Why?"

Naruto chuckled as he walked by them, "Because you sure do act like the ones in movies and stuff."

Sakura's blush deepened, "Thank you, guys, but try to remember I am just your age, okay?"

Jax chuckled darkly as he too strolled by with Mix at his side, "Trust me, princess, we couldn't possibly forget that."

Mix nodded "Si, you're like….the first girl to ever come… within a ten foot radius of…uh of any….of us. So, you girl, are blatantly very _girl_ to all of us…"

Sakura's confused eyes flickered to Haku who flushed brightly and hurried out the door and around the outside of the house to get to the backyard where Zabuza usually waited.

Jax laughed, "Nah, Haku ain't a girl. He just looks and acts like a sissy sometimes."

"You shouldn't talk about others, Jax." Sakura scolded softly as she stared at the front door Haku had escaped through.

The boy shrugged and moved on towards the kitchen.

As did the rest who hadn't already, having lost interest in the strange sight, with the promise of food in the next room.

Once they ate their fill, as foretold by Tsunade's instructions, they went up to their respective rooms.

Sakura sighed as silence over took the room around her.

"My mother disappeared." a voice whispered from behind the sofa she was sitting on.

Gasping she jerked her head around to see Tai sitting there crouched down staring at the floor his odd ears drooping.

Sakura smiled down at him and asked, "What happened?"

Tai shrugged, "That's why Kyo hates me…"

The boy's golden eyes hesitantly met hers.

She motioned for him to come around to her side.

When he didn't move she smiled encouragingly, "Please? I'd love to talk with you but sitting this way and turning my head like this is starting to hurt."

Nodding his understanding, he stood and shuffled around and dropped to the floor in the same position, sitting almost dog like in a squat with his hands on the floor in front of him.

He stared at the floor looking uneasy.

Sakura asked softly, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

He shrugged, "You…seem nice…you talked with Gaara…No one ever does that. You might believe me…" his sad yellow eyes met hers, "No one does that either…"

Sakura nodded, "I am always open to anything."

Tai gave a half smile.

"I was little. Only seven." he started but then paused.

Sakura reached forward being careful not to disturb the slumbering Ukon who was currently drooling on her jeans covered leg and brushed her fingers on Tai's tense shoulder.

"Hey, Tai, relax okay? No matter what you tell me I won't think any different of you."

He glanced at her and then turned his body to face her a bit more, looking curious, "What do you already think of me?"

She smiled, "Well, I think you have some of the prettiest hair; really a guy shouldn't be that blessed with such gorgeous hair. But it looks good on you. I also think you have the coolest ears ever. I always heard there were towns and cities around us with demons and such from other continents. I never met one though. So it's kind of cool to get to."

He shook his head, "I'm only half demon…that's why I have these ears."

"Oh, so you wouldn't have them if you were full demon?"

He slowly shook his head.

"I see."

He seemed to draw up within himself as he waited for her next words.

Sakura smiled at him, "Then I guess it's lucky you are only half. I doubt you would look as handsome without them…they kind of define you. I like them."

He gasped inaudibly and jerked his wide eyes up to meet hers in disbelief. "You serious?"

"Yeah, why lie about that? I mean…if you asked me if I thought they made you look like a cute little puppy I may have to lie only to save your male pride but this? Nah. It's totally fine if I like them. Isn't it?"

He grimaced and muttered quietly, "I look like a puppy?"

She giggled, "Sorry…but yeah….but in a good way at least."

"I thought you said you'd lie about that."

She smirked impishly, "Yeah…about that. I try not to lie."

He laughed lightly and scooted a little closer.

"My friend…her name is Sakura too but she usually goes by Saki…her parents disappeared with mine…and my cousin Kaname's…and Kyo's."

Understanding dawned in Sakura's green eyes. "And that's why he doesn't get along with you?"

Tai shrugged, "Maybe…usually he doesn't get mad unless I mention them…any of them."

"How did that many people disappear?"

The boy winced, "That's what people don't ever believe."

"Oh."

"I…I saw what happened. I know I did. Saki believes me. She's always believed me…"

"That's good. At least you had someone on your side then." Sakura touched her shoulder reassuringly.

He nodded, "She never cared I was a hanyou either…"

"That's a bad thing to be?" Sakura asked, genuinely surprised.

He nodded, "Where I came from it was…it meant I was dirty. Just like my dad was."

"I'm so sorry, Tai." she whispered, sounding as if she truly meant it. Which, Tai guessed meant that she did mean it.

He shrugged, "I got used to that. But…being hanyou didn't help when my parents got taken."

"Taken? I thought they disappeared."

He nodded, "They did…well, it's kind of both… see they were all at a barbecue…we were there too. It was my mom's birthday. A…and a big vortex appeared in the sky and took them all."

He shot a look at her, judging how she was taking this new statement.

Her eyes were wide, "Wow…"

He sighed, "Yeah, I know. I'm crazy right?"

Sakura shook her head, her green eyes curious. "No, more like it's crazy that you didn't get taken too! How did you get away?"

Startled, he met her gaze, "You….you believe me?"

She shrugged, "I have heard of stranger things happening. How else could that many people have disappeared?"

He frowned, bowing his head and letting his long silvery white hair to hide his face, "Most said I killed them and hid their bodies. Because I'm an unstable hanyou…"

"Seem pretty stable to me." she mumbled.

Tai nodded, "I usually am. Only when I'm really, really angry or something…and I never killed anyone…"

He realized what he'd just admitted to the girl, who was surprisingly easy to talk to, and gasped in horror. He'd just admitted to losing control!

Tai jerked his golden eyes to her, she seemed fine, she simply sat waiting for him to continue.

"That doesn't bother you?"

She grinned, "Do you even remember why I'm in here? I am definitely not one to judge what happens when a person gets angry. I broke thousands of dollars of equipment in a matter of only a few minutes when I got angry. Why should you worry about me fearing you and your temper when I have the same problem? If anything you should be uneasy around me, Tai. Not the other way around. You seem very gentle to me actually."

Tai felt his jaw drop, "You…you think that? But…how'd you know that was what I was worried about?"

She shrugged, "I kind of went through a similar thing. You said people saw you as dirty and unstable because you were a hanyou. Well, in my old school a lot of them thought I was dirty and unstable because I wasn't rich. I was a commoner in their eyes and so they looked down on me. I had the same exact worries when I was first making friends."

Eyes still wide, mouth still open, he nodded. He then snapped his jaw shut and blushed, "Thank you."

"It's not a problem. Like I said I totally see where you're coming from. Now come on, finish your story I just have to know how you and your friend Saki and your cousin and Kyo didn't get taken too."

"Really?"

She nodded, eyes eager.

"Well, a lot of wind came when the vortex did. And it made the picnic table holding Kyo and the girls flip over. He hit his head so he doesn't remember any of this…and Saki she was so small then, she was 8 but she was still really tiny and she got pulled up in the wind. I saved her, but barely. I wasn't very strong then…but she fainted…Kaname she got out from under the table and held Kyo down until it was over. My uncle and aunt are full demons and so she is too. She was strong enough. And I managed since I was half."

"What is Kyo?"

"He's a full demon."

Sakura nodded her understanding, "Is that part of the reason he doesn't like you, you think?"

He shrugged, his pointy dog ears drooping down further, "Maybe… he used to not care though…he'd tease me a lot but his dad did the same to my dad so I thought that was normal…"

Sakura smiled warmly at him, "I'm sure it was. He probably just misses his parents and doesn't know how to deal with it."

Tai nodded, "I used to try telling people we had to find them. Find the vortex and where it went…but everyone thought I was crazy."

Sakura smiled grimly, "I guess they didn't even try to stop and think that even if you were making it up you were just a seven year old boy who was imaginative, not some crazy kid?"

The boy jerked his head to glare at her and she held her hands up, "I'm not saying it didn't happen. Like I said, it really could have. I wasn't there, how could I know? I'm just saying that those people…were stupid. You're seven, you just lost every adult you knew who loved you, and you didn't know how to deal with it. Instead of thinking you had imagined it to explain away something awful, they thought you were a child mass murderer and that you were clinically insane. _That's_ what is strange to me…and kind of funny that they would be that pig headed." She giggled at that ending thought.

Tai's dog ears drooped like before. Sakura noticed this and shook her head, waving her hands gently, still mindful of Ukon's presence on her lap. "I'm not laughing at you, Tai, I promise. I'm laughing at how moronic those people then and there were."

He slowly relaxed again and nodded, allowing a slight smile on his lips, "Yeah, they were pretty dumb I guess. But you know after a while…I kind of started believing them…that I had killed them…that I was crazy…"

"Were you in a clinic then?"

He nodded, "How'd you know?"

She smiled, "Good guess. And don't feel so bad for thinking that way, it was a hard time and crazy circumstances. I imagine it was hard to believe, even for you sometimes; and you'd witnessed it with your own two eyes. Besides, even if a person isn't crazy going into a place like that after all the heavy drugs and brainwashing anyone would start to feel a little insane. In fact, it's truly amazing you aren't."

He blushed, "Thanks…"

"It's fine." She said patting his shoulder once more, "Well, Tai, you have some back story I'll say that for you. Makes mine sound so….simple and ordinary."

The white haired boy blushed again, "I'd rather have ordinary…"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I can see that."

Tai shuffled from foot to foot a moment where he squatted.

"Are you…." he started and paused as if rethinking his question.

"Am I what?"

"Are you always this nice….? Or are you just acting so your time here will go easier?"

She laughed, "Tai, if I pretended that long I would snap. This is me. And you just watch me get rubbed the wrong way I won't seem so nice then."

He smiled, it was hesitant but he did indeed smile at her.

"You might." he mumbled.

"So if I may ask, where are Kaname and Saki now?"

He answered quietly, "A lady took them in…but me and Kyo…no one wanted us…no one wanted any of us guys here at this house…All of us are here because we had no where else to go. Orphanages wouldn't even let us in…mostly because we weren't always on our best behavior."

She cocked her head to the side, puzzled, "Really? So far you all seem really nice to me."

He smirked, "Yeah, we want to make a good impression. You really are the first female our age to talk to us…in a long time and for some of us it's actually a first time, period. Except, you know, family and stuff like with Saki for me. "

She blushed, "I don't see why. Even being a little violent, all of you boys here are just so handsome. Girls at your school must be crazy."

A blushing Tai mumbled, "Or you're the crazy one."

She laughed, "That could be it too, huh?"

Tai sighed and stood up, "I have to go do my homework now I guess…uh, thanks for, you know, listening…you um…ah, nevermind."

"Hey." Sakura called to him and he stopped, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I want to thank you too, Tai, for actually telling me your story. I feel kind of special that you would. But… tell me what you were about to say, pretty please?"

He slouched a little more, "I was just going to say that…you could talk to Gaara. And you could spend the day with Ukon…so I figured maybe you could listen to my story and not mind it…that's why when you asked…I came back and told you. Cuz I was curious."

Sakura grinned at his back, "Well thank you. But really. Talking to Gaara was fun, it wasn't a chore like you guys make it out to be. And hanging with Ukon all day was quite an adventure. He was my helper today. That was fun too."

Tai shook his head and glanced back at her, "You really may be the crazy one, you know that?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, "Yeah, yeah. Like having pink hair isn't bad enough, now I'm crazy too?"

He turned and started inching back to her slowly, "Is that your real color?"

"Is white yours?" she countered.

He nodded.

"Yeah, pink is mine."

"That's kind of neat." he mumbled as he came closer.

Sakura held her hand out to him and motioned for him to come sit by her.

Uncertain, he obeyed and sat cautiously beside her on the couch.

Sakura opened her free arm to Tai; the other was still occupied with patting Ukon's hair.

Tai looked at her puzzled.

Sakura giggled, "It's called a hug silly. I know it usually takes two arms but one arm is kind of taken so you get a half hug for now."

Tai blushed, "But why?"

Sakura smiled gently at him, "Cuz after sharing such a sad story I bet you really want one. You just don't know it. Probably didn't get enough when you were younger right? So come on."

Tai hesitantly scooted closer and leaned into her embrace.

She ran her fingers through his thick long white hair and rubbed his back in a small soothing pattern, "See? Hugs aren't bad."

He sighed softly and relaxed into her side a little more, "You smell just like strawberries…my mother liked strawberry shampoo too. Dad said it was his favorite and she used it all the time for him I think."

Sakura smiled, "Or was it his favorite because she used it all the time?"

"Dunno…she just smelled like it and he just liked it…" the half dog boy mumbled, fully relaxed into the embrace.

"They sounded like wonderful people." She smiled with a hint of sadness in her expression while Tai couldn't see her face. The poor guy…he'd been through so much.

"They were. And strong too. Both of them. Mom might have been a human but dad he was still afraid of her. Especially when she shouted at him." He grinned a little at the fond memories.

Sakura giggled, "I can imagine. My mom and dad were the same way too."

"Were?" Tai asked, picking up on the usage of past tense.

"Yeah…my parents died not long ago…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"It's alright, I hardly think of them anymore…until I, you know, run across something of theirs or something they loved. Then it's kind of hard."

Tai nodded his head where it lay on her slim shoulder.

"Can…can I do what Ukon is…?" he whispered.

Sakura blushed, "Um, I don't see why not but then you need to go do your homework, ok? Or Miss Tsunade will get mad at both of us."

He settled his head comfortably on her other leg.

"I can see why Ukon is sleeping so well." he mumbled.

Sakura blushed and shushed him, "Don't wake him up."

"Sorry." After a short pause he added, "And thanks…Sakura."

"You're welcome. Anytime."

He yawned as he rolled onto his back to stare up at her, "Are you any good at math?"

"Fairly decent, why?"

"When I get up…could you help me with my math homework?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure but it'll have to be in the kitchen so I can make dinner too, ok?"

His yellow eyes lit up, "Dinner? What are we having?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet…any requests?"

"Ramen?"

She chuckled, "Not a real food."

"Yes huh. Me and Naruto love the stuff."

She grinned, "Real food to me then."

"Burgers?" came the hopeful request.

Sakura thought back to the hamburger she'd bought earlier at the store and nodded, "Those we can do."

"Cool."

Ukon's tired voice whispered, "A-and fries?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Sure thing, Ukon. And fries."

He sighed happily and snuggled back in.

Tai did the same and closed his eyes.

Sakura relaxed into the cushions and smiled in content as she continued running her fingers through both boys' hair.

Naruto leaned onto the back of the couch near her head, "You really are a mom aren't you, Sakura?"

She smiled at the blonde who had been standing in the kitchen surprisingly quiet for a while.

She'd known he was there, but he'd been careful not to disturb her and Tai.

"I'm not; but I don't mind being a nurturer for a while."

He grinned and nodded and straightened back up.

"My room is on the same hall as Gaara's. Only it's second on the right. Can you come get me when you guys start working on math? I suck at it too. Plus we're in the same class so I have the same problems."

Sakura nodded, "Sure, Naruto."

"Thanks." he turned to leave for the stairs but then stopped, "Oh yeah, and by the way?"

"Yeah?"

"Ramen is _soooo _a real food." he stuck his tongue out at her and dashed up the stairs.

Sakura laughed quietly and then relaxed again.

Eyes that were filled with amazement watched her a moment longer before turning to leave.

Sakura…she was definitely something else…something new that was refreshing to behold…something that would perhaps be nice to get to know…

Haku silently ducked back outside with a cold water bottle meant for Zabuza.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.- Hello everyone! I hope you're all having a wonderful summer! While it is beginning to get hotter and hotter by the day I am finding more reasons to eat a freez-e pop so I'm great! heehee I love those little ice pops, orange ones are the best aren't they? **

**Anyway, I got a few messages from some of my readers (a special thanks to those wonderful souls who know who they are and why they're wonderful!) asking for me to hurry it up on the next chapter for this story lol thanks to you guys who did that I did indeed get my buttum in gear and finish this pretty fast. XD So if you guys enjoy this chapter thank those beautiful people who encouraged me.  
Speaking of encouragement, all of your great reviews and wonderful comments make my day every time I get a new one! So please keep it up! :D Thank you so much to all of you who leave reviews and tell me how you like my story! It keeps me writing and makes me feel more energized than even a delicious Kaos Monster can do. Mmmm I just made myself want a Monster XD moving on...**

**In this next chapter, of course we still see a little Ukon because he's going to be her buddy a little longer (I can't help it I find the guy adorable) but you'll also get a good dose of Neji, for those of you who love the stoic long haired Hyuga boy. I had a fun time writing him and now that I've officially brought him into this story with more than a brief introduction and description I'm looking forward to including him more. (I know this is a SakuGaa fic but one of the main points of this story is Sakura's bond she has with each boy in the house).  
**  
**THIS PART MAY BE IMPORTANT FOR SOME OF YOU.  
Just to cover all of my bases, I feel I must say this. This chapter took a slightly dark turn halfway through, but I knew it was coming :P and so I'm preparing you guys too. Don't get too upset about it, even though it can be a touchy subject. Each boy in this second chance house is there for a reason and let's face it, guys, happy reasons don't put you in a last chance kind of place. So bear with me, and even if it sounds a little far fetched because I haven't covered all the "red tape" issues yet doesn't mean I won't, it takes time. Nobody just blurts every detail out right at once. XD While Sakura rambles and tells alot about herself, even she has some things she holds a little closer to her vest than others. So just keep reading the story and I promise everything will eventually get its proper rightful answer, alright?**  
**And for those of you who are generally open minded and don't care XD thank you. lol You are a blessing to the world.**

**Now, on with the story! Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Love, FanggirlX**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Some parts of this are mine...like the story line and some characters and whatnot but for the general owning of the Naruto-ness...nope nuh-uh nada not mine. 

* * *

Sakura hummed as she flipped the burgers she was cooking for dinner.

Tai sat at the table next to Naruto as they puzzled over a particularly difficult math problem together.

As had been the norm throughout the day, Ukon stood at her side holding her shirt as he watched her work.

She grinned at him and asked if he knew how to cut cheese.

Ukon stared at her unblinkingly.

Naruto overheard and laughed from the table, "Sakura, everyone can cut the cheese."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and he reigned in his laughter and said, "No, but really, Ukon there doesn't do much of anything. He's, uh…different. Sakon usually does pretty much everything for him. No way could he…" the blonde sniggered, "cut cheese for ya."

Ukon's hands trembled.

She spun around and glared at Naruto.

"Ukon just so happens to have been helping me all day, smarty pants. He can do a lot of things."

She turned back to the boy and asked quietly, "Do you want to let go of me and learn how or should we save it for another day?"

Ukon met her eyes and his lip trembled, "I have a choice? You won't make me?"

"Of course you have a choice, silly. If you want to stand there and just keep me company that's fine too."

Ukon mumbled his thanks and ducked his head as he inched closer to her.

Sakura wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "So is that a 'just keep me company'?"

The boy nodded but didn't meet her eyes.

Sakura gently took his chin and lifted his face up so he had to meet her gaze.

"Ukon, I won't get mad whatever you choose. I just want you to feel safe while you are without Sakon. So if you've made your decision that's fine. Just please stand up proudly for it. You made it. All by yourself you made the decision. Claim it. No matter what, always claim it. It helps a lot in the long run because when you stand by your choices people will not doubt your decision as much later on."

"They won't?"

"Nope. They won't have much choice."

"I want to stay here then." he mumbled.

Sakura tapped his nose and said "I'm sorry; what was that, Ukon, I couldn't quite hear you over the sizzle of this burger."

He smiled shyly, "I want to stand here with you."

"Good job!" she patted his shoulder and then turned to tend to the cooking burger.

Sakura pondered a moment how she could do this…how could she slice cheese and keep the burger from burning?

Neji walked by to grab a soda can from the fridge and she called to him.

"Um, excuse me? You're Neji right?"

He slowly turned and nodded, staring at her intently with his Hinata colored eyes.

_It really is weird to see them on someone else_, Sakura mused.

"Would you mind giving me a hand a moment? Naruto and Tai are just begging for a reason to quit their homework and they need to finish before dinner. So would you mind helping me for a bit? Please?"

He studied her for a long moment and then with a deep quiet voice asked, "What do you need?"

Naruto watched out the corner of his eye as Neji, the boy who usually wouldn't do much of anything for anyone, stepped up to help Sakura.

She flashed the long haired boy a bright smile and thanked him before explaining that she needed him to get the cheese out and cut slices for the burgers.

He nodded and did as told.

Neji took the block of cheddar out and carefully sliced the cheese into thin perfectly even strips that could easily melt on top of the burgers.

Sakura gasped and Neji flinched.

"Neji, oh my gosh!" she exclaimed; he withdrew slightly and ducked his head waiting for the rest of the insult, "You cut so magnificently! It's perfect! Have you cooked before? It's like you're a pro chef or something! Look at this! They're identical and beautiful!"

Shocked she gave him praise the quiet boy blushed and shook his head no, he was no chef or anything. He liked knives though….should he tell her that?

Nah, probably not. It'd just scare her.

Naruto chuckled, "Well, he doesn't cook but he handles a knife pretty good. He can throw them and hit his target from really far away! Like fourteen feet I think is his record right now! But he's getting better! It's so cool! He collects them too! It took him forever to talk Granny into it and she still keeps them in her office cause once he was caught trying to kill himself with-"

A knife slammed into the table an inch from where Naruto's arm lay. The blonde yelped and snatched his arm to his chest staring at Neji with wide blue eyes.

Neji glared hard at him.

"That is none of her or your concern." he turned to leave when Sakura gently grabbed his arm.

"Neji, wait. It's ok. He just talks a lot. I'm sure you're used to that by now. You live with the guy for crying out loud." Sakura said with a smile, trying to get him to stay with them.

He whirled around, snatching his arm from her grip.

"Why don't you quit this act now? Haven't you bought over enough saps to survive? We don't all want your sympathy! So fuck off from me!"

Sakura glared at him and then did something none of the people watching expected, she stepped forward and slapped Neji's face.

"They are not saps! And I'm not buying over anyone! I'm making friends like I'd like to do with you! And I don't offer sympathy! How would that help anyone here?"

He glared ice shards at her as he turned on his heel and stalked out.

Sakura cursed angrily and turned back to her now burnt burger she'd been cooking.

As she frowned angrily at it, Ukon gently tugged her sleeve, "I-I'll eat that one, Sakura…"

"No, its fine, Ukon. I'll make better ones. Why don't we take you up to see Sakon and ask if he wants a burger or if he can even handle one at this point. Ok?"

He followed her out of the kitchen.

She paused and poked her head back in, "I know how many burgers I've cooked, boys. You two better not eat any while I'm gone. And at least try to get three problems done while I'm gone, ok?"

They sighed and nodded, looking miserably at their work.

She giggled, "Or do you two want to wait until after dinner so I can try to help you?"

Their heads shot up and they quickly nodded.

"Alright, after dinner then." She agreed with a grin.

Whooping happily, the two boys rose from their chairs and dashed outside to play basketball together until the food was all cooked.

Sakura hurried up the stairs with Ukon's hand in hers.

"Ukon, may I leave you with Sakon a while? I would like to go talk to Neji."

He nodded his understanding, "He is angry, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is and I don't know if I did something wrong…so I want to go clear it up. I am always acting before I think." Sakura shook her head, upset with herself, "I have to quit doing that…"

Ukon smiled cheerfully, "Its ok. It usually ends good with you, right?"

She giggled, "Well, I'm not sure about that but let's hope it does this time."

She left him in the room sitting at Sakon's side and promised to return as quickly as possible.

Ukon told her Neji was on the second hallway in the fourth room.

She thanked him and hurried there.

She stopped in front of the door she needed and knocked softly.

"Neji? Um, its Sakura…may I come in…please?"

There was a shuffle of things and then he opened the door and glared at her.

"Leave."

"Neji, please. I want to apologize. I…am not completely sure why you got so angry but I am sorry I slapped you." she blushed and shuffled her feet, "You see I am still working on my temper and it gets away from me alot….."

He stared at her in silence too long for Sakura's comfort, she got nervous and started saying everything she thought, "Look, I'm sorry it got so out of hand downstairs; it's just you insulted the guys and me by saying it was all fake and I just lost my cool and I'm still sorry…I want to understand what all happened…it went by so fast…and I just don't want to leave things on a bad note between us. Because, regardless of what you think, this isn't an act and it's not pity or sympathy I think is what you called it…um really, I just wanna make friends while I'm here…granted it is a probation job so I can see why you think I don't wanna be here but in all honesty I don't have anywhere better be…I lost the only thing that really mattered in my life and that was my music and my friends at my school but that doesn't mean new stuff can't mean something to me. The guys I'm friends with mean a lot to me already and the guys I haven't gotten to know yet, I really like, they all seem nice enough I want a chance to get to know them better…like you…but you keep staring at me with those Hinata eyes and I'm beginning to think I imagined the whole thing downstairs and that you don't even speak English!" taking a deep breath she asked, "You do speak English, right, Neji? I didn't imagine that whole fight, did I? I mean…the stovetop was pretty hot where I was cooking but I've never heard of heatstroke making people hallucinate fights with people…"

Neji stared at her, while outwardly his face showed little change, inside he was deeply perplexed. She rambled a lot…probably a sign of her nerves acting up. Was she really this nervous? She could face down the infamous redhead, Gaara, but against him she was like this? Neji wasn't sure if he should be flattered or insulted.

He studied her closely and then huffed and stepped aside.

"You can have five minutes." he muttered. He may as well just let her in or she'd stay in his doorway rambling on and on about nonsense like she was. Hell, he hadn't even caught half of what she'd just said…she talked pretty fast.

"Thank you, Neji!" she skipped inside and silently asked with a hand gesture if she could sit in the chair at his desk.

He shrugged and sat on his bed facing her, back rod straight, face blank.

"So?" he grumbled angrily, there was a light dusting of red in his cheeks though and Sakura noticed it.

"Well, I wanted to say I'm sorry I hit you but I really also wanted to talk to you a minute."

He nodded, silently allowing her to continue.

Sakura fiddled with her fingers, "I…I'm not acting, Neji. I want you to know that. You're not the first to accuse me of that and to be honest I'm not sure why you guys all think that but I'm not. This is me. I am crazy and violent and maybe even a little random sometimes but a liar and a fake I am not. Besides, I'm not in the acting section at my school. I can't act my way out of a paper bag. My friend TenTen though, well, she's amazing. If I was her I could say you had reason to wonder if it was real. But I swear to you, with me, what you see, in most cases, is what you get."

"Most cases." He repeated.

She blushed, "Yeah, sometimes I feel sad or a little down and I tend to keep that to myself…that's the most acting I can do."

He shrugged, "Fine. Sorry. Will you leave now?"

She sighed and whispered her true reason for wanting to talk with him, "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

He went rigid. He'd known it was coming. People always ask, as soon as they learn of it, always.

She stammered on, "You don't have to tell me. I totally understand it if you don't. I just…I've never met anyone else who has tried."

His eyes widened a fraction and he stared at her.

"Else?"

A blush darkened further across her cheeks, "Yeah…else. I, um…right after my parents died…I hated that I'd lived. I was with them in that damned subway car I should have died too. But daddy…he saved me. Only so I could live alone. I had made it into my dream school but…it didn't matter. Nothing did. I was empty. And lonely. It was a rich school. I didn't fit in well with that type of people. I was miserable."

Her emerald eyes implored him to understand where she was coming from. She had a chance to hear if someone else felt like she had, and sometimes still did. To have another feel that low and lost as she had, she wanted…something from this boy though she didn't exactly know what.

She stared at him, watching, waiting.

Neji sat quietly waiting until it was evident she wouldn't go further without some signal from him.

"And?" he asked.

Blushing again she bowed her head and played with the edge of her shirt in her lap, "One night I decided it wasn't fair that they got to quit and I didn't. It wasn't fair that I had to keep struggling without them or without anybody for that matter. It wasn't fair that they were together and I was all alone with not even a single friend to talk to. So I would go to them…I hadn't known much about suicide. Until then, I'd had an almost self righteous view on the notion. I'd said it was a coward's way out to just ditch and run and that people who would rather quit then keep trying weren't necessary anyway."

Sakura looked up, tears in her eyes; she was crying silently, "But…then…then I understood. That accident changed me, it changed everything about me. I understood then that it actually takes a lot of guts to take your own life. It's harder than people believe…to accept your mortality and take it in your own hands…"

Her watery emerald eyes met Neji's lavender ones.

She pulled up the thin sleeves of her shirt and turned over her wrists.

On each arm, from each of her wrists to halfway down her forearms, was a single thin deep scar.

"It wasn't going fast enough though…" she muttered. "So I tried something else."

Slowly she pulled her shirt collar down and paused to glare at him, "This isn't a peep show though, got it? If you see anything, forget that you did."

Stunned, he simply nodded.

Sakura pulled it down the rest of the way, stretching the shirt neck slightly.

There just above the rise of her left breast was a short jagged broad scar.

"I stabbed a knife into me there. But I missed my heart. I say luckily now, but, then when I'd realized I had a knife in my chest and that I wasn't dead, that I'd done it wrong, I cried. I couldn't do anything right. I couldn't die right the first time. I couldn't live right afterwards. And then I couldn't even kill myself right."

Tears slid down her face as she let go of her shirt collar and it slowly returned to its place.

"But then as my vision got hazy I saw a picture of my parents laughing and smiling sitting on the table in the tiny hall by the kitchen door. And I remembered the night it had been taken. It had been about two months before they'd died. It had been taken the night I'd told them I wanted to try and be a singer. I told them about this academy that turned out the best of the best singers. I told them I'd actually auditioned at that academy that day and the judges had told me that I had great potential and that they'd be in touch. They were thrilled for me."

Sakura sniffled, swiping at her tears, "My mother…she cried she was so happy, she said it was good that I knew my dream and a way to reach it. She held my face and whispered that I could do anything I wanted. She told me it would still be hard even now that I knew what I wanted. But…but if I kept pushing and kept trying I would make it. And daddy said he was proud of me for putting myself out there like I had. And then my mom…she asked me if I knew for certain that this was what I really wanted because the school was expensive even with a scholarship uniforms and books and lessons were really pricey things. She just wanted to know I was serious before she put a lot of money into it. I was positive. I'd never wanted anything else more than I wanted that. Mama warned me it'd be a long hard road, but she made me promise to never give up on my dream; to see it through until I was able to stand on a stage in front of thousands of adoring fans cheering for me to sing and that when I did sing, to sing my heart out."

Sakura's sad watery smile faded a little and she fought against her tears, "So that I could tell her what it felt like to be that cherished by so many people. I promised her. And she and daddy were proud of me. And as I sat there in the floor waiting to bleed out, I realized, I was breaking my last important promise to my mother. The woman who'd birthed me. I was going to let her down. She and daddy…they'd died shielding my body in that damn wreck. So I could live. So I could go on and live my dreams and have a family of my own and experience life like they'd been able to."

Sakura coughed and hugged her arms, "So no matter what, no matter if I was sad or lonely, I had to live and I had to keep going so I could keep my promise, so that they hadn't died for nothing. I got up and called the ambulance and even though I was fuzzy headed I got a few wash cloths and tied my arms to stop the bleeding and I did that thing they do in movies where I put pressure on my chest wound." she grimaced at the memory, "But I wasn't brave enough to pull the knife out now that I wanted to live….the emergency guys had to..."

Sakura shrugged the rest of her story away and shook her head to clear the images of that night, "I'm just telling you all that because…well, I know what it feels like to want to quit living. And even though I know it takes a lot of courage to take your life it takes even more to keep living it. While it's tough to do…in the end, death is easy. It's a cop out compared to the hell here on Earth sometimes. But you are still alive and I just wanted to let you know I didn't judge you because you'd tried to kill yourself. It wasn't Naruto's place to say, but if you were worried what I'd think I…" she shrugged again, "…you know, just thought you'd like to know I understood."

Neji stared at her silently.

Sakura waited…for what she didn't know. She'd been hopeful Neji would understand how she'd felt and maybe say something on it all, because the truth of the matter was…sometimes late at night when she had trouble sleeping…she thought about trying again because she felt that…lonely. Logically, she knew she had friends and that they cared about her…but…it was just hard to deal with alone. Sometimes she mentally begged her parents for a sign that it was okay to just quit her dreams and just give up on life altogether. Then Naruto had said Neji had tried to die. She'd never had a chance to talk to someone else who'd been through an experience like that, and she'd really wanted to hear his version…maybe she wasn't so crazy like she felt she was, like they'd told her she was, if someone else felt it too?

But, judging from his continued silence, Neji didn't want to talk to her, and she had probably worn out her welcome.

Sakura let out a long breath and stood, "Well, I'm pretty sure my five minutes are up."

She walked to his door and turned back to smile at him, "You seem like a nice guy. I'm glad you lived too." Sakura shrugged, "Even if it wasn't your choice. You're still alive and that's saying a lot."

Sticking her tongue out at him she added, "And for the record, I'm not telling you this because I'm acting or trying to win you over to some imaginary roster to help me make it here. I can make it just fine doing work here without friends…I just like having them. I just…thought you were like me and could use a friend who'd been there. I'd been hoping you could be someone I talked to about it…I can't with most people, they just think I'm crazy."

Her smile was sad, he noticed. She genuinely wanted what she claimed to want. Despite probably having several friends outside of this house and already a handful inside the house, she'd wanted to be his friend because he'd experienced something she had that few others ever do. They shared something rare, not necessarily a good thing to share but nonetheless it made Neji feel oddly pleased that she wanted _his_ help and his opinion on the matter. She'd wanted to talk to him, asking him to tell her she wasn't crazy. Here was the girl who had been steadily helping the guys in the house, reassuring them of their doubts and insecurities, and low and behold…Miss Sunshine had fears and doubts of her own.

How intriguing.

She opened the door and his soft choked voice asked, "Do you still need my help cooking?"

Sakura turned and smiled happily, "Yeah! Of course!"

Neji nodded and stood, walking towards her.

"My story…" he mumbled, he looked pained at the mere thought of it.

Sakura raised her hand, "You don't have to tell me, Neji. You aren't obligated to just because I told you about mine. I was just…I dunno…talking I guess…" she smiled shyly, nervous once again.

Now he knew why. She was nervous because he was someone whose opinion mattered to her, because he'd gone through something similar as her.

Sakura smiled at Neji, she'd wanted to know his story and his thoughts on it all, but with the promise it may one day come, she could wait. He didn't have to relive it right now just for her own selfish insecurities.

His hand grabbed hers and he met her eyes with a fierce gaze, "I wanted to escape my uncle the first time…his memory the second. He made me feel worthless. I used to apologize for everything. Now…I don't apologize for anything. Why be sorry? No one else is." he tilted his head a little to the side. "Except you. You readily apologize. And seem to mean every word you say. So…earlier. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you in fear of being judged myself."

Sakura's eyes watered up again. He'd told her.

She flung her arms around Neji and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Neji. Thank you very, very much. For everything. Your story. Your apology. It was wonderful. Not your story per say, no that was sad, but that you'd tell me it. That's the wonderful part."

He stiffly patted her shoulder. "You…are welcome."

She stepped away from him and beamed brightly.

"Now. Let's go get Ukon and finish that meal? I bet the boys outside are starving!"

As they headed down the stairs she turned to him. "So you're a master with knives, huh?"

He shrugged, "It's a hobby."

"Great, so you can cut cheese and maybe even some potatoes for fries."

Sakura paused and then a goofy grin spread on her face as she thought of Naruto earlier in the kitchen. "Heh, I said cut the cheese again!"

She burst into a fit of giggles and the stoic boy beside her couldn't help the tiny smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Sakura smiled at Neji once again as she set the burgers on the table, then turned to Ukon who waited at her side, holding her shirt until her hands were free again.

"I think I'm all done now. Want to hold my hand?"

Ukon smiled gratefully and with a fast nod reclaimed her hand.

Neji, who'd silently been observing them, asked quietly, "Why is he with you? Should he not be with his brother?"

Ukon looked shameful and cowered behind her.

Sakura shook her head, patting Ukon soothingly, "Nope, he's going to be with me for a while. Sakon has the stomach flu and until he is better Ukon stays with me so he doesn't get sick as well."

A dark slender eyebrow rose in question, "And tonight? How will he sleep without you or his brother?"

Sakura blushed and coughed nervously, "Well, I um…I am sleeping with him…tonight and however long it takes for Sakon to get better..."

Now both eyebrows were raised high in shock.

Naruto laughed behind her from where he and Tai were just coming back inside, "I…can't sleep without somebody either." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I need to sleep with you too." His boyish grin made her blush intensify tenfold.

Tai chuckled and shoved him out of the way, "No how, bozo. She wouldn't do that with you."

Naruto shrugged mischievously, "But she did it with you, Tai."

Tai blushed and ducked his head, now embarrassed himself.

Neji studied her and saw that her face was even redder than Tai's as she tried to explain the earlier events of which Naruto alluded to. "He…he was tired…it wasn't anything indecent or anything….I would do it for any one of my friends."

Tai gasped. "I'm…your.."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, of course you are, dummy, what'd you think you were?"

He shrugged.

"Sakura wants t-to b-be friends w-with us all." Ukon stammered from behind her.

Neji nodded and met her gaze. "Four is not a bad start then."

Sakura recounted and tilted her head, "You think I only have you four guys? But what about Sakon and Gaara? And Jax and Fluffy and Marshmallow and Mix and-"

"They can count if you want. But we're keeping our own tally. It's different." Naruto interrupted with a shrug as he hungrily eyed the burgers and fries sitting in the center of the table.

Sakura giggled and ruffled his hair before patting Tai's cheek. "You two go wash up and call everyone down for dinner on your way, alright?"

Naruto glanced at Sakura and then to Tai and his eyes held a secret message.

Tai laughed and shook his head before they hurried out so they could return to the food quickly.

Sakura turned to Neji, pointing a thumb over her shoulder indicating the boys who'd just left, "What was that exactly?"

Neji shrugged, "He says you're a mother. He never had one to base anything off of. He was left on the orphanage steps as an infant. He's going on what movies and shows portray a mother to be like. And apparently you fit the bill."

Sakura looked saddened by this fact, even as a blush came to her cheeks once more, "He never had anyone, really?"

Neji shrugged again as he moved to get his drink and sit at his seat which was surprisingly closer to where hers would be than she'd expected.

"Really. This place is home for all of us. We either never had a home, lost it really early on, or the home we came from sucked more ass than imaginable." Neji's quiet voice responded.

Sakura stared at the floor, remembering how everyone had sat so far away for breakfast that morning. "Then why don't you guys treat each other as family?"

Kankuro laughed overhearing their conversation as he came in, "Us? One big happy family? Oh, please. My own brother lives here and he barely talks to me and I barely talk to him. Why would I make other people my family when I can't even handle the family I have?"

Sakura smiled at him and shrugged, "Why not? It couldn't hurt, could it?"

Sai leaned on his arm that now suddenly rested on top of her head, "That really depends, Miss Weird, on who you allow into your family."

Sakura grinned up at the expressionless boy, "You like sneaking up on me don't you."

"Not sneaking."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm just unobservant." she giggled.

Then her eyes brightened. "You know what! I'm making all of you a part of my family."

Kankuro snorted mockingly, "Sure, good luck with that."

Sakura put her free hand on her hips, "I will show you, Mister Doubty Mootafah. We can be a family." she said sticking her tongue out at Kankuro who chuckled and shook his head disbelievingly.

Ukon gripped her hand tightly, "Even me?"

"Yes, you are in my family, Ukon. And so is Sakon. And so is everyone here in this house."

Kankuro looked her up and down skeptically, "Even Gaara?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, of course, Gaara is in my family."

Said red haired boy was walking in through the door when she declared this.

Freezing momentarily, he felt a warm tickle inside his chest and he turned on his heel and left back through the doorway and on up to his room.

Why did that girl feel the need to involve him in everything? It wasn't like he wanted to be a part of her 'family'. He really just wanted to be left alone; couldn't she do that for him? Just leave him alone?

Sighing, he sat on his bed and gazed out at the slowly darkening sky.

He turned on his music and sat back comfortably to watch the stars appear.

His mind repeated her words over and over again.

Of course he was in her family she'd said.

Of course.

Like it was the most natural thing.

_Of course. _He scoffed and closed his eyes losing himself in the chorus that blared from his speakers.

His eyes opened and he saw a star flicker into view.

Of course he was a part of her 'family'.

Gaara felt a warmth settle deep in his chest.

Of course…

His cold jade eyes softening bit by bit as he remembered the sweet sincerity of her voice when she'd made him a part of a family.

* * *

**A.N.- Sorry to add this here but I just wanted to add a tiny piece here at the bottom. It has nothing to do with HO2C, and that's why I apologize for putting this XD just not sorry enough to not do it lol. **

**Anyway, if any of you read my Licorice Trails: Winds of Change story about Sakura and Gaara and liked the general story of two people destined for each other despite their circumstances, I thought you'd like to know my second installment in that series should also be posted tonight or in the morning (as soon as I come up with a title for the blasted thing...XD you'd be surprised how long a story will sit completed on my computer waiting to be posted simply because it has no real title lol and how often it happens) **

**No, this story is not about Sakura and Gaara, while someone made a great point on how I could elaborate upon that story and draw it out further (and I very well may one day) currently I'm working on the other couples that I adore and personally ship that are bound by Fate's red string. (Mmm licorice...) **  
**The story is actually a yaoi fic about Sasuke and Naruto. So please look for it if you enjoy reading that couple, it will be my first ever story for that particular pairing and I'd love for it to be received well. Sadly, as I said, I haven't named it yet but I can say it definitely will be titled Licorice Trails:_-insert title in blank -_-;**

**Please and thank you for your support guys! It means the world to me!**

**Love, FanggirlX**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.- Here is the next chapter I was promising you guys!  
Not much to say about this chapter really, except I have a lot of fun writing Kankuro in this story and I think he may turn out to be one of my favorites for this fic (but Gaara still gets Sakura that won't change I promise)  
Anyway I hope everyone enjoys it! Thank you so much for reading!  
Tell me what you think, I love hearing from my readers! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed previous chapters and favorited this story! You guys are the best!**

**Love FanggirlX**

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here by now :P**

* * *

A knock on his door brought Gaara out of his deep thoughts.

"Gaara? It's Sakura. Everyone else is down stairs eating. I wasn't sure if you knew that or not. Are you hungry?"

He rose from his bed and crossed to the door.

Raising his hand, he hesitantly placed his palm against the cold smooth surface of his door.

"Gaara?" she called softly.

"I'm here." His response gruff and quiet.

"Oh, good. I'd at least like to know that if I'm talking to a door there _is_ someone on the other side of it."

"There is."

"We made cheeseburgers and fries. Aren't you hungry?"

His stomach growled, but he didn't want to be around others right now. He was in no mood for it.

"No."

"Oh…ok. I'll just leave this plate here then…um, I guess you can get it when you are hungry…"

Gaara heard her set it down and walk away, listening until she was completely downstairs.

He then hurried and opened the door and saw the burger and fries on a plate sitting there in the floor with an unopened soda can.

A soft look came to his eyes as he picked it up and took it into his room.

After the meal was over, Sakura sat at the table while Naruto and Tai worked with her to solve math problems. A cuddly Ukon, peacefully content with his full belly, rested his head on her shoulder from his seat at her side

Just as they were finishing the question they'd all been puzzling over, another person entered the kitchen.

Sakura turned and saw it was Neji back in the kitchen holding his school bag.

"I, uh, I'm actually pretty awful at math myself. Would you mind?" he mumbled, lavender eyes glued to the floor, feeling uncomfortable asking for help.

Sakura beamed at him. "Sure! Have a seat. You want me to check it, right?"

He nodded and sat down beside her on the side Ukon wasn't cuddling with.

Sasuke soon strolled in and was surprised to see that not only was the loner Hyuuga at the table with two idiots a stranger and a…Ukon, but Neji's lips were quirked in the slightest of smiles as he sat side by side with Sakura as she explained to him how he'd made a common mistake on one of his problems.

Naruto laughed and said, "Hey, man. Don't worry, I got that same thing wrong, like, twice!"

Tai nodded, grinning, "Yeah, me too."

Sasuke sneered at the three boys and how close they were getting with the new girl and grabbed his water bottle before turning to leave.

"Hey, you're Sasuke, right?" Sakura called to him.

Sighing, he regretted coming down for water, reluctantly though, he didn't dart out of the room despite what his gut told him to do, he stayed.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Sasuke snapped, casting a scathing glance over his shoulder.

She grinned, "I was just hoping you were good at math. See, there's this one problem that none of us can get. We've been trying to get this particular one for almost half an hour. We do others and come back to it but…it continues to elude us."

With onyx eyes narrowed, Sasuke studied her closely and then shrugged and walked over.

He peered over her shoulder and scanned the question she had her finger planted next to, pointing it out.

"Simple." he said and quickly jotted down the way to get the answer on her piece of paper, just barely missing grazing her hand that hadn't moved yet. "There."

Sakura stared at it, quickly following how he'd solved it and then giggled happily, "Yay! He did it, guys! Sasuke is a math whiz! Look, this is how you get it."

While the three boys looked the answer over she turned to Sasuke and smiled at him, "Thank you so much, Sasuke. We would have been stuck on this problem for hours if it hadn't been for you."

He shrugged, "No big deal."

She shrugged too, "All the same, thank you."

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Talk to you later, Sasuke!" she called after him.

He raised a hand to acknowledge he'd heard her and kept going. He would be lying if he claimed he wasn't relieved to escape, but he would also be lying if he said he wasn't just a bit forlorn for not being asked to stay. He returned to his room, bottle in hand.

* * *

Kankuro listened from his bedroom as the Uchiha passed his room once more, returning from downstairs.

The brunette smirked at the fact that Sakura hadn't asked Sasuke to stay and help them with their math.

Aw, poor pretty boy isn't invited to play. Ha.

While he wondered why she hadn't, he simply didn't care enough to ponder the matter for more than a second or two. He stretched out on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

The pink haired girl was a mystery.

One he didn't see himself solving.

She claimed to have a temper, yet showed hardly any sign of one. He wasn't sure he believed it. One couldn't be as patient and friendly as she seemed to be and have "anger management difficulties" as her school file declared she did. He'd swiped it from Kakashi's desk earlier at school and planned on returning it tomorrow. Kankuro had just been too curious when he'd seen it just lying there unguarded…the opportunity had been too perfect to pass up.

Her grades were decent, mostly A's and B's. She tested well, just a little above the average standard for students. And while she did have many an account of school violence and ill-temperament towards others, they all seemed to have been provoked in some way or another.

The file claimed that Sakura had gone to their school before, for her freshmen year and several years of middle school before that. Actually, it was while she was attending their school that her parents had died.

There was brief mention of her being hospitalized, and placed under suicide watch for a number of days before a family member had signed her out of it.

According to her file, she supposedly had an aunt who was her legal guardian and custodian of care now.

Though he was fairly certain she lived alone…at least she made it seem that she did.

Which, if that were the case…where was this supposed aunt at?

Kankuro tossed the manila folder to the foot of his bed and sighed.

Other than her winning a scholarship to her precious art school, and receiving a few awards as far as musical talent goes, the most interesting parts of the whole damn thing were all summed up in about four little paragraphs. Her past and what it had done to her.

Apparently the happy little pinkette had lost it for a short moment, a person who was so desperate and depressed that they'd be hospitalized for their attempted suicide was a dramatic leap from the bubble of friendly that sat downstairs right now.

That, that intriguing notion that she was hiding a lot more than a few anger issues down under her pretty little surface, was what kept the boy interested. It was what pushed him to tease her and push her buttons and watch for any little rise he could get out of her, because he wanted to see the whole picture.

Maybe it was because he hadn't gotten laid in a while and that tended to turn him a little sadistic, but Kankuro couldn't stop himself from pestering the girl to see what he could get out of her.

Besides, it wasn't like she didn't make it all the more enjoyable what with all her little blushes and angry glares and pouting lips. It was way too fun to quit.

He stood and crossed to his bedroom door, speaking of which, maybe he could go downstairs and have a little fun right now.

Kankuro entered the kitchen about twenty minutes after Sasuke had left it and found the whole little study group laughing.

Sakura was gasping for air she was laughing so hard.

Naruto nodded at the group around him, "I'm not kidding! It was really this big! The guy says. Then the old man whacks his head and says, You dolt, it was a plastic fish!"

The group laughed even harder.

Kankuro pulled up a seat and grinned at them all. "So, what's up?"

Sakura greeted him, "Hey, Kankuro. Well, we finished all our work and started telling stories. You want to join?"

"Sure."

"Count us in too, princess; Mix here can tell awesome stories!" Jax said as he and Mix sauntered into the kitchen.

Sakura clapped, "Yay! The more the merrier!"

Naruto chuckled, "That's what she said."

Neji smacked the back of the blonde's head, "Not appropriate."

Sakura shook her head, "No, no I don't mind. Trust me. When you're friends with Kiba and Ino you hear all those sorts of jokes."

"They you're friends from that richy rich school?" Jax asked as he settled Fluffy and Marshmallow on the table.

"Yeah. Ino and Kiba are dance majors. She focuses on ballet and he is more into the modern age stuff but when you combine them, oh man, are they great!"

Naruto looked puzzled, "So you guys have dance classes at that school?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, they require students to take certain amounts of regular curriculum classes but because they made it into that school they're supposed to have a lot of talent so the school wants to hone those skills. They divide everyone up into groups by their strengths and they specifically teach students in what best suits their talents. I was in music."

Naruto nodded, muttering, "Yeah, sounds like a fun school." he then brightened and cheered, "I doubt you guys have this hard a homework."

Sakura shook her head, "Well, no, I didn't have algebra two for homework. I'd finished that before transferring to that school but I did have to write songs a lot. And that's hard to do without inspiration."

"Yeah, I hear that." Naruto agreed.

Ukon tugged her sleeve, "So you play music?"

"Not much, I can play a little, or I guess you could say I play enough. What I really love is-"

"Singing." Neji cut in, remembering that fact from her story she'd told him earlier in his bedroom.

Her emerald eyes lit up, pleased he'd remembered, "Yeah!"

Kankuro poked her from across the table, "So, you wanna belt somethin' out for us?"

She blushed, "Maybe later. Shouldn't we, you know, start getting off to bed?"

Jax shook his head, "No way. You guys said we could tell stories. And we got the perfect one! Mix and me, we pranked Ol One Eye once!"

Sakura gasped, "You don't mean Kakashi do you?"

Mix nodded, a lazy grin spreading over his features, "Yeah…dude… hardly… saw it coming."

Jax snorted, "Good one."

Laughing, Kankuro rested his head in one hand, elbow atop the table, "Oh yeah, I remember that day! He and Iruka came here to rage about it. And that dean of yours, Sakura, he was over here that day too, bothering Tsunade like he always does. And, man did these two dumbasses here get an earful."

Mix sighed, "But….it was… so… worth the…lecture."

Sakura shook her head amazed, "Ok, I have to hear this story."

Jax smirked, "Thought you wanted to go to bed, princess."

Sakura waved it off, "Oh pssh. We're all teenagers. We don't need sleep. Tis a common fact you know."

The group of guys chuckled and once they were all calmed down Jax and Mix started their story on how they'd pranked principal Kakashi.

Twelve full length stories later, everyone was a gaggle of giggle boxes.

Kyo and Mac had even joined the group, though they sat farther away then everyone else for Mac's sake; and though Kyo refused to acknowledge Tai, everyone seemed to be having a fun time together. Kyo even told his own tale once.

Sasuke had returned to tell them to shut up that he was tired of hearing them up in his room but Sakura had begged him to stay and hang out and the grumpy boy found himself obliging before his brain could tell him not to.

Sai, who had also joined the group, had just finished his own attempt at a tale and though his story wasn't funny the fact that he thought it was supposed to be humorous was actually very funny and at three in the morning pretty much everything could make a person laugh.

Tsunade suddenly appeared in the doorway in her robe and slippers.

"Alright, not that I'm not completely thrilled you all are getting along so well, but I want sleep tonight. And that is obviously not going to happen while you bunch of hooligans are up. So off to bed with all of you. Now."

They all groaned about it but reluctantly obeyed the grumpy blonde woman.

Each boy wished Sakura a good night before going off to their rooms. Even the grumpy Sasuke waved goodbye at her and the ever silent Mac nodded to her before leaving the kitchen.

Kankuro being one of the last to exit, pecked her on the cheek before casually walking out; which set Naruto off. The blonde shouted goodnight to her over his shoulder as he chased after the daring Kankuro, promising threats of pain for his disrespect to the pink one.

Tsunade glared after the two boys and shook her head bemused, "Even this late those two can go at it, I swear."

Sakura giggled and Tsunade turned her attention to her.

"It's wonderful you are getting along so well with so many of them and so soon. Just remember the rest of the house whilst on your friend making escapades. We tend to like sleeping at normal hours."

Sakura nodded eagerly, "It really is! I'll remember next time but I'm so happy right now I feel like I could fly."

Tsunade yawned and waved her happiness away, "Yeah, yeah, fly in the morning. For now, just get to yours and Ukon's room and sleep before I lose the ability to be a sane and sociable woman."

Sakura suddenly froze, "Oh God… I forgot about that earlier while we were out."

Tsunade's eyebrows rose with her interest piqued, was the girl backing out now?

Sakura turned wide green eyes back to the woman, "I didn't get any clothes to wear tomorrow!"

Tsunade chuckled, "Oh, is that all? Just sleep in what you are wearing."

Wide green eyes grew wider, "And then tomorrow? Wear them to school?"

The older woman shrugged, "Well, what're you going to do then? I can't very well give you any of my clothes, they'd probably all fall off your tiny body."

Sakura calmed herself for a moment and pictured herself in the clothes Tsunade wore and she giggled, "It isn't really that my body is tiny, I like to think I'm pretty normal sized actually. You. Ms. Tsuande are just," she eyed the woman's greatly "blessed" bosom and smirked, "impressively endowed."

Tsunade thumped the girl between the eyes. "Shut yer face."

Rubbing her injured forehead Sakura snickered, "Sorry, Ms. Tsunade."

"Mhm, fine and well; but what about your clothing dilemma, huh girl?" the woman grumbled, crossing her arms over her "impressively endowed" chest.

Sakura thought the issue over.

What was she going to do? She couldn't go back to her place now, it was way too late to drag Ukon out again. Shizune was also a bit too big compared to Sakura and probably didn't have anything that would fit well enough to wear in public.

Sakura sighed inwardly, she supposed the only thing to do at this point was to bum some clothes off one of the boys who were a little closer to her height and size. Which…most weren't.

She turned to Ukon, "Come on. I'm going to take you to say good night to Sakon and then while you are doing that I have to go ask someone for clothes to wear tomorrow."

Ukon nodded and followed after her silently.

Sakura left him with his twin and hurried to Gaara's room.

She knocked quietly on the door and whispered, "Gaara? It's me, Sakura."

He answered from inside his room, "You do realize I know it is you. You're the only one dumb enough to knock on my door."

"Oh…" she blushed and was thankful for once that his door remained closed or he would have seen her red faced reaction.

She stood there for several silent minutes trying to regain control of the blood flow in her face, but to no avail.

"What do you want?" he growled, sounding irritated.

His quiet angry voice snapped her mind back to her task at hand. "Well, I was just hoping I could maybe borrow some clothes for tomorrow." she said, her blush was finally leaving.

She thought she heard a thud as if he'd fallen and asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah." Gaara called from his side of the door. He sat sprawled in the floor rubbing his now tender backside from where it'd hit the floor when he'd fallen off his bed in shock. He glared daggers at his door, hoping the girl on the other side received some amount of sting of guilt for what she'd just done to him. She wanted to borrow what!

"You want to what?" he asked after a minute, repeating his thoughts.

"Um, borrow some of your clothes…you're the closest to my height and not too far off from my size…so I figured your pants would work the best…"

Her logic made sense, he could see why she'd thought to ask him…but why, _why_ would she actually ask him?

"You want some of my pants?" he repeated, having an unusually hard time grasping what was being said to him.

She giggled, "Yeah, and a shirt if you don't mind. I'd like very much not to go shirtless with Ukon to school tomorrow."

His face turned red a little as he imagined that. He quickly dismissed those thoughts and hurried over to his closet.

He grabbed a pair of dark jeans he thought were too small for him now and a random t-shirt, he had enough it didn't really matter which he gave her.

The red head walked back and opened his door to see her leaning against his doorframe looking exhausted.

"Thanks." she yawned as he handed her the clothes.

She looked at the shirt. It was red with black letters on it. She'd read what it said tomorrow, tonight her mind was too exhausted to even recognize which letters were on the red fabric.

"It's perfect. I really appreciate this, Gaara." Her smile was tired but genuine and it sent a fluttering feeling through his gut.

He nodded curtly, "Don't mention it."

Sakura smiled at him and asked in a drowsy whisper, "Why don't you sleep?"

Gaara shrugged, "I dunno. Old habits die hard, I guess. Is there anything else you need or can I get back to my book?"

"You're reading?"

"What else does one with this much free time do?"

"I dunno…" her eyes flickered closed.

"You going to sleep in my doorway?" he smirked.

Her eyes flashed open, "Uh…no. No, I'm not…sleeping standing up would not end well for me, I think."

The redhead nodded, "Doubt it."

She reached out and brushed her soft fingers near his thick dark rings circling his eyes, the telltale bruising of his insomniac lifestyle.

"Is that why you have these? Because you don't sleep?" she asked quietly.

He stood frozen.

Gaara swallowed hard, "What are you doing?"

"I never met a real insomniac before." she mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm a real rarity," he muttered, rolling his eyes a tad.

"Do you mind?" he asked pointing to her fingers that were gently stroking the skin near his bruised looking eyes.

"No, I don't mind."

She took her hand away but he still felt the warmth from where it had been on his face.

"Well, goodnight, Gaara. Enjoy your book." she said with a tiny wave of her fingers, those same fingers that had touched his cheek…

Sakura turned to leave but paused and smiled back at him, "Oh, and thanks again for the clothes. I'll give them back later, ok?"

Gaara shook his head, "Keep them. They don't fit me anymore. That's why I chose them. They should fit you."

Her smile brightened, "Thanks!"

He nodded and watched her leave.

Sighing, Gaara closed his door and returned to his book. Though…he just couldn't keep his thoughts on what Oskar felt about his new neighbor.

Sakura picked up Ukon, wished Sakon a good night, and then led the sleepy twin to their temporary bedroom.

Inside the room that had been designated as the one they'd share, Sakura studied the bed a minute and decided how they would do this. She had to sleep with the boy…she'd given her word. Plus, it wasn't right of her to make someone else feel unsafe and afraid just for her own ridiculous teenage insecurities about sleeping with a guy. Ukon had been a complete gentleman today, she had nothing to fear.

"Alright, Ukon. To keep things between us respectable, you get under both the covers and the sheets and I will get under the top cover but lay on top of the sheets; and that extra pillow there can go between us as a barrier. And don't worry, you can still hold my hand, okay? It's just this way, no one will make any rude comments about us." Sakura explained after deciding how she'd tackle the situation.

He nodded slowly, his face showing hints of sadness.

"What is it?" she asked, concern in her sleepy voice.

"Sakon lets me cuddle. But you're a girl so you can't…" he mumbled miserably.

She giggled, "Nope, sorry. You'll be fine. It's just for a few nights and at least you aren't alone. I'm here with you."

"But…if I promise to stay on my side can the pillow not be a barrier?" he whispered with traces of a soft whine on the end of his words.

Sakura pulled back the covers and turned to him as he held the edge of her shirt. He looked scared of what was to come.

"Are you afraid of something?"

"That you'll get mad at me and leave." he nodded.

Sakura hugged him, "Ukon, I promised, didn't I? I don't break promises. I'll be here in the morning. Now, why do you not want the barrier pillow?"

"I…I like to see the person I'm with when I wake up and go to sleep…I don't feel alone then."

"So…even holding my hand you'll feel scared if you can't see me?" she asked, trying her best to do all she could for the boy.

He nodded, "I'm…also afraid of the dark. Having a person where I can see them makes it all better for me."

"I see… Well, alright… but try not to cross the invisible line, okay?"

"Ok!" he exclaimed happily.

They crawled in exactly as she'd proposed and Ukon lay on his side facing her as he cuddled one of her arms.

"Goodnight, Ukon."

He sighed happily and snuggled his face further into her arm.

Sakura smiled at the guy as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke to realize two things.

One, Ukon was a lot closer, he'd crossed that invisible line.

Two, it was very chilly. She shivered slightly and realized a third morning discovery; Ukon was a blanket hog. He'd wrapped most of it around him in something akin to a cocoon, while managing to keep a tight hold on her right arm all night long.

She smiled at him a moment and then sighed.

Time to get up. She turned her cell phone alarm off and set it back down on the nightstand until she'd need it to take with her.

Trying to wake him slowly in case she startled him, Sakura kept her voice light and even as she spoke to the slumbering twin beside her, "Ukon, wake up. I have to get up and make breakfast now. You have to come with me."

He grumbled and shifted then returned to total stillness.

"Ukon. Wake up please." She tapped his shoulder gently and his eyes flashed open in fear.

Sakura smiled at him, "It's me, okay? It's just me, Ukon."

His frantic eyes locked with hers and he nodded as he began to calm down.

She smiled kindly and said, "Good morning."

"G-good morning, Sakura." he blushed.

"I have to get up now and make breakfast. If you want to stay with me I need you to come as well." She explained gently.

He nodded and they climbed out of the bed together.

He helped her make it and then reclaimed her hand in his.

Sakura picked up her clothes she'd borrowed from Gaara last night and waited for Ukon to grab his that he'd taken from his bedroom.

They went to the bathroom and Sakura sat outside the shower stall while Ukon showered.

Once he was done he used the small space in the stall for stripping and getting dressed and pulled his clothes on before he exited and they traded spots. So as not to keep poor Ukon waiting long she hurried through her shower and quickly got dressed.

Gaara had been right; the pants fit well, a little baggy but not too bad. The shirt was a little long, hanging down a little passed her butt however it was soft and comfortable and amused her because it said 'If it looks like I care. Get your eyes checked. I don't'.

Smiling at the grumpy shirt Sakura exited the stall.

She and Ukon went about finishing things such as brushing their hair and teeth and then hurried downstairs.

Sakura started a simple breakfast of sausage and eggs. She also made sure to get out Fluffy's orange and Marshmallow's buttered toast.

When the boys came down one by one she had the table set up and ready.

Gaara had been first to come down and he noticed with some secret satisfaction that his clothes looked good on her.

She saw him and welcomed him with a smile, "Hey there! Good morning. I hope you enjoyed your book last night."

He nodded.

"Good. Oh and thanks for your clothes again! They fit pretty nice. I mean the pants slip a little but I'll manage."

He, without missing a beat, slipped off his studded belt and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Gaara, but won't you need it?" Sakura asked with a confused smile, holding the folded belt in one hand.

Gaara shook his head, "Just for looks."

She giggled, "Okay then, thank you very much."

Grateful, she put it on and pulled it tight and tested her pants with a few tugs, they stayed up fine.

Sakura sat down with him on one side and Ukon on the other and they started eating. In the morning it would be too risky to wait for everyone to eat as a group, some people straggled behind and could make everyone late if they waited.

About the time she and Ukon finished their meal, the others started filing in.

Jax was ultimately pleased to find a little plate for both Fluffy and Marshmallow sitting beside his own plate.

He nodded his thanks to her and after situating the tattered dingy white bear and rabbit with their food began digging into his own breakfast.

Tsunade came in after all the boys had come downstairs and were all close to finishing their meals, if they hadn't already.

"Alright, boys. Sakura's first day of school officially starts Monday but because she has agreed to stay at Ukon's side she must go today because he must. So I want you all to be helpful to her in anyway you can. Got it?"

Naruto saluted her, "Sure thing, Granny, you got it."

"Don't call me granny." The woman retorted without a second thought, it had become habit now…damn that boy.

Sakura walked over to Tsunade, "Do Ukon's teachers know I'll be with him?"

Tsunade nodded, "I called them yesterday and told them you may be with him today. They will be expecting you."

"Good, I'd hate to get in trouble at this school before I even started."

"No, you'll be fine. Just please. Make sure Ukon doesn't get into any fights."

"Ukon? Fights? He seems so gentle though." she said smiling at said boy.

He blushed and ducked his head, hiding behind his nearly shoulder length white hair.

"Yes, well a lot of things have deceiving looks don't they?" Tsunade replied with a cryptic tone.

Ukon scooted behind Sakura and glanced at the woman over her shoulder.

Sakura rubbed the back of his hand soothingly with the pad of her thumb. He relaxed against her back and Tsunade nodded, "Anyway, just wanted to wish you luck."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks and by the way, the rest of my soup we made yesterday is in the refrigerator. Make sure Sakon gets some today too please. And I made cold cut sandwiches for you, Mr. Zabuza, and Miss Shizune for lunch today."

Tsunade thanked her and began herding the boys out. The bus would be there any moment.

Naruto came over, "At least this way on your actual first day you won't be as nervous, right?"

Sakura grinned uneasily, "Yes, but what about today? I'm shaking like a leaf I'm so nervous."

Ukon nodded and piped in, "She is. I'm holding her hand. I feel it."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah? Well if you have any trouble just let me know k? I will be your hero."

Tai elbowed him, "More like zero, as in he'll be zero help. Just call on me."

Neji placed a hand on her shoulder, "Or me."

Jax nodded, "Yeah, princess, relax; you got yourself all of us handsome devils as bodyguards. Whadaya got to say about that?"

Sakura giggled, "That I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

The bus approached and Sakura prepared herself for what was to come. She wondered what returning to her old school would be like.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.- Hello everybody! I happily present chapter 9 of HO2C! **

**Thank you all so much for your great reviews and your PMs! They're all so sweet and encouraging every one of them make me smile and blush through the whole day! XD People are going to think I got some serious sunburn or something lol **

**Anyway it really means alot to me to have all of your guys' support so I really want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. :) You're the best readers a writer could ask for! heehee**

**I had a blast writing this chapter! I finally got to throw in a fun Mix scene, it's tiny but awesome lol And I threw in a couple of neat Gaara scenes with Sakura :p One in particular was pretty fun to write. **

**So I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Let me know what you think of it! Thanks everybody! Have a great day!**

**Love FanggirlX**

Disclaimer:Naruto is not mine. XP But Mix is so neh neh!

* * *

Sakura stepped onto the bus and Ukon's grip on her hand tightened tenfold.

She was subtly aware that he was cowering close to her.

Glancing around the bus she noticed the back was totally empty. That was where all the other boys were going so she followed them, gently guiding Ukon along.

When she sat in a seat, Tai and Naruto turned around to grin at her from the seat in front of her.

Ukon buried his face in her shoulder "I can't do this, Sakura. I can't. I need Sakon. He's strong. He could protect us both. You're gonna get hurt and I won't be able to do anything. We need to get off. We need to go back."

With a reassuring smile aimed at the trembling white haired teen, Sakura rubbed his arm, "Ukon, we're fine. It's just school. I won't get hurt and even if by some freak accident I do, I know that if I needed you, you would be there to help me in an instant."

She glanced around at all the other boys. Gaara was the only one sitting alone. He had his head leaned back on the back of the seat and was staring vacantly at the ceiling.

She reached across the isle to where he was sitting and tugged his sleeve.

He jumped slightly and looked to her, light eyes glaring naturally with a silent question in them.

She giggled, "How long does it usually take to get there from here?"

He looked around as if unsure she was really talking to him.

Sakura waited. She'd say he might not have woken up all the way but he never slept so she wasn't sure what explained his haze this morning.

Gaara eventually shrugged and whispered, "About twenty minutes."

Smiling at him she nodded, "Thanks, Gaara."

Ukon was still shaking against her.

Frowning at how scared he suddenly was she took her hand from his and he whimpered quietly only to relax when she wrapped both arms around him.

"Ukon, you are going to be fine. We will make it through this day and then go home and tell Sakon all about it. I bet he'll be real proud of you."

He nodded, "If I could do it he would be. But I can't; so we're gonna die."

Sakura giggled softly, hugging the boy closer, "We're not gonna die. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're my friend, Ukon. I protect my friends."

His dark eyes met hers, "R-really?"

"Of course. And I am going to be beside you the whole day. Unless, you know, you or I have to use the bathroom. That we do alone, ok?"

"Alone?"

"I will wait right where you leave me and I won't move." She promised.

He shook his head horrified.

Sakura soothed him and silently prayed that neither of them had to use the bathroom while at the school today.

* * *

As estimated by the grumpy red head, twenty minutes later they were pulling up at the school and Sakura sat with Ukon until almost everyone had left; the less the poor guy was jostled by the crowd the better.

When it was fairly clear they stood and she led the way off the faded yellow bus.

Sakura discreetly clenched her teeth, staving off the pain shooting up her arm. Ukon was cutting off the circulation in her hand with his terror fueled death grip.

After a minute of trying to tough it out, Sakura caved and smiled at him apologetically. "Ukon, could you not hold my hand that tightly? It, um, kinda hurts…"

He nodded and tried to loosen his grip but the minute someone walked by it tightened on her again.

Refraining from sighing she shook it off and scanned the school building they'd just entered. Yup, basically, the same as she left it…

"Alright? So to which classroom do we go first?"

"History."

Sakura made a face, "Ugh, history? What a way to start the day. Chatting about dead guys and what they did before they kicked it."

Ukon smiled hesitantly, "I don't like history either. But Sakon, he loves it."

"Does he?"

Ukon nodded, "Yeah, he says you can learn from them and not make the same fatal flaws and mistakes that brought them down."

Sakura smiled at him. Sounds like Sakon didn't want to mess up.

Following Ukon's whispered instructions they started heading to the class. Sakura smiled as other kids started staring at them; the attention, however, made Ukon tremble with fear and he buried his face into her shoulder once more.

Sakura patted his back, "It's ok. They're just not used to seeing you with someone besides Sakon. That's all."

Ukon lifted his head to look at her, "You think that's it?"

Sakura nodded, "Sure thing. Now, why don't you take the lead and show me where the classroom is?"

Ukon's eyes widened and he trembled, "I-I-I can't lead. It's that way. Just go that way. Room 312. You lead, Sakura. Please?"

She nodded and reassured him, "Alright, alright. You're fine. I don't mind leading I just needed to know where we were headed."

Ukon cuddled closer to her side as they started walking.

Sakura and her cuddly partner had almost made it to the classroom, literally two feet from the doorway when a very tall, fairly wide boy stepped in front of them.

"Where's your better half freak face?" boomed a throaty voice somewhere above their heads.

Ukon whimpered and clenched Sakura's hand.

She placed herself between the shy teen and the apparent bully in front of them.

Narrowing her green eyes at the massive mammoth of a high schooler Sakura huffed irritably, "Excuse me. Can we toss insults later? We need to get to class now. But I'll be sure to slam you later, k?" she giggled mockingly, "Thanks, big guy. Tootles."

Wiggling her fingers in a wave as she passed, Sakura pushed the shocked guy aside and pulled Ukon after her and on into the room.

"Y-you shouldn't have done that. Now he'll be really mean all day. Th-that's what he does to Sakon wh-when Sakon says anything back." Ukon whispered miserably.

Sakura grinned, "No worries, Ukon. If he does try anything I can definitely take that guy. The bigger they are the harder they fall, right?"

"Wouldn't it be more like the bigger they are the harder they hit?" Kankuro asked from his desk beside theirs.

Sakura grinned at him, "Oh hey, Kankuro! I didn't know you had this class. Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged and smirked, "Never asked."

She smacked his arm and stuck her tongue out at him, "Wise guy. Don't you know how to be a gentleman?"

Chuckling he replied, "Nope."

Sakura giggled too and then remembered what he'd said, "And no. Just because he's big doesn't mean he'll hit harder. And even if it does he'll swing slower. But I doubt he'll fight me. Guys usually won't." she said with a smirk of her own.

She rubbed the back of Ukon's hand, "So you have nothing to worry about, Ukon. Everything will be fine."

Kankuro chuckled and shook his head sighing dramatically, "Hope for my sake whoever you pissed off isn't too big."

Sakura looked to him confused, "Why would it matter to you?"

Leaning over closer to her, he thumped her forehead, "You don't think very good do you? Earlier before we got on the bus we all said we'd take care of you today. Hell, I'm pretty sure I even saw that freak show Xander nod. You are the most protected girl on campus now. So, as I said, for my sake I hope he isn't big in case I have to fight him."

Sakura glared, "That's sweet, really it is; but look, I don't mind a little help but kicking me out of the fight altogether when I'm the one who brought it about is just wrong and I won't go for that. What if you get hurt because of that fight? It'd be all my fault and I forever be burdened with the knowledge that I got you beat up. That I absolutely won't allow. I have to protect you too you know."

Kankuro's face held shock as the teacher came in.

He wanted so badly to ask why she felt she needed to protect him.

He didn't need protection. He could handle a fight. In fact, the more he rolled her words over in his mind the angrier he got. She clearly didn't have much faith in his skills as a fighter, she automatically assumed he'd lose and get his ass beat…the hell? Did he look like some weak lil' bitch? He'd looked in a mirror this morning, so he knew for a fact he most definitely did not.

So why would it matter…?

Surely she didn't really care if he got hurt…

But then why did it look so damn convincing when she said it?

* * *

The bell rang and Sakura elbowed Ukon gently to wake him up.

"Do you sleep through all of your classes?" she asked amused.

He blushed and shook his head, "No. Sakon likes this class though…so he doesn't mind taking notes…" suddenly his eyes bugged out and he groaned, "Notes! I forgot to take them."

"Relax man. Pink one here took notes all through class for us." Kankuro said with a confident grin, wrapping an arm around aforementioned pink one's shoulders.

Sakura rose an eyebrow at his remark, shrugging his heavy arm off of her, "Us?"

Kankuro shrugged, "What are friends for right? I'll return the favor somehow if you share."

Sakura contemplated his offer and nodded, "Deal."

They shook on it and then headed for the door.

The teacher called Kankuro back and he cursed quietly and turned to Sakura, taking her upper arms in his hands he held her firmly in front of him, "Listen, ok? Pipsqueak there said that dude you messed with is a serious customer. Don't go far from the classroom without me. You got it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes but nodded, "I got it, Kankuro. Stay." A spark flared in her gaze as she added dryly, "That, speak, and sit are the only tricks I know."

Kankuro snapped angrily, "You're not a damn dog and this isn't a fuckin joke. Just stay put for a sec, damn."

Sakura nodded and, holding Ukon's hand went to stand out in the hall by the doorway.

Kankuro hurried to the teacher.

A few minutes later Kankuro was still with the teacher. She glanced at her cell phone checking the time. Now they only had three minutes to find their next class.

"Hey... fancy chancing on you here. Why?" Mix said as he casually strolled up holding a book against his hip with a long lanky arm.

Sakura greeted him and then answered, "Kankuro told me not to go anywhere without him because I pissed off some gorilla guy. But his chat with the teacher in there is running long. We're going to be late for English."

The tawny haired boy nodded slowly, "Mhmm…I've… got English next…"

Sakura's eyes widened and she grinned, "You do?"

Mix stared at her, then blinked, "Do what?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Could you take us to English? Since apparently I'm a helpless puppy who needs a big strong man's protection I can't go on my own."

Mix smiled and nodded slowly, "Ah…cool…I've got English next…"

Brow furrowed in confusion, Sakura stared at the slow speaking boy, "I know…you just told me that…I was hoping you'd take me there…?"

She wasn't entirely sure if they were on the same page. Something wasn't clicking right in the boy's brain parts…

Once again Mix nodded, "No sweat, girl…I got you covered."

Sighing relief, Sakura thanked him and picked up Ukon's school bag from where it rested by her feet.

Mix waved at Kankuro to get his attention and pointed to Sakura and then himself.

Kankuro caught that he was taking her and nodded. Pass off confirmed.

She waved goodbye to the brunette boy and followed after Mix with Ukon clinging to her side.

He gave the two of them a long slow side ways glance as they walked down the hall and finally asked with a slightly crooked grin, "You… tired of… having… your personal… leech treatment yet…?"

Sakura gripped Ukon's hand warmly and shook her head, "He's not a leech. He's my friend, Mix. Just like you are."

Mix glanced at her a minute, his hazy eyes studying her, seeming to look further beyond the surface than was humanly possible. The intensity in his unfocused hazel eyes sent a shiver down Sakura's spine. Then the seriousness left his face and he chuckled slowly, "So…I can sleep with you too, then?"

She blushed and swatted at him, "Not what I do for all my friends. Just special cases."

Mix sauntered closer, "I… can be… special."

She giggled, "I don't doubt that."

As they neared the English section of the school building Mix paused at a door and looked at it as if realizing something and then turned back to her, "Which is yours?"

Catching on that this was his classroom, Sakura giggled, "I guess I'm further down the hall."

"…Number?"

"Um, 503." she said looking at the schedule she'd had Ukon right out before he'd dosed off in history.

"Yeah…you're right. It's there…" he lazily lifted a hand to point down a few doors.

Sakura thanked him and said she'd see him later.

Mix waved and entered his class.

Halfway down the short distance from Mix's class to Ukon's the gorilla guy popped up like the man in the corner of Mortal Kombat games and of course as life would have it…he just had to "bump" into her.

Well actually, it was less like a bump in the case of his huge body colliding with hers and more like running face first into a stone wall. The impact knocked her back onto her butt. Glaring up at him she knew that it had been no accident, jackass had definitely stepped in her way on purpose.

He quickly pulled her up and had her cornered at a wall, "Why are you wasting your time with this shrimp?"

Sakura stared at him silently.

The guy waited and then snapped, "Well?"

She blinked, "Oh. That wasn't rhetorical?"

"What?" he growled.

Sakura chuckled, "Yeah, I didn't think you knew that word."

Ukon pressed himself further against her back covering his mouth so he wouldn't make a noise.

The gorilla guy saw him cowering and moved to grab at him.

Sakura pushed his hand away, "Don't touch him."

Shocked, the beef-boy glared at her, "You got balls don't you." He snarled.

Mockingly, she smirked at him with a scathing look, "Somebody didn't have The Talk as a kid did they?"

He scowled angrily, "Didn't need it. I was banging bitches long before pops found out."

Sakura chuckled, "And yet you still think I have balls? You sure you were banging chicks, dude?"

"I ain't no gay! That twerp you protecting is a gay!" he bellowed.

Sakura's green eyes hardened.

"That is none of your business. Whether he is or isn't doesn't matter one bit. Regardless, I don't like your tone, asswipe, so I'm telling you now; you say one more word about Ukon and you'll be sorry. Scratch that. You even breathe at him and I will kick your ass."

"Heh, you? Kick my ass? Not likely."

Gorilla guy reached for Ukon again.

Sakura's eyes flashed with her fury.

The final bell rang as she slammed her fist into his gigantic square face.

He staggered back a few steps and wiped his bleeding lip.

His face screwed up with anger when his eyes landed on the blood smeared on his hand.

"Big mistake." The giant growled, a crazed look in his eyes.

Sakura pushed Ukon further behind her and readied herself to fight when suddenly a flash of color whizzed by her and before her stood Gaara looking angrier than she'd ever seen him.

"It will be your '_big'_ mistake if you lay a hand on her." he snarled as the gorilla guy froze mid swing at the sight of the infamous red head.

Sakura grinned at the guy over Gaara's shoulder and made a face at him.

"How's this any of your business, freak?" the hulkling snapped.

Gaara clenched his fists. "Touch her and it's my business."

Gorilla guy laughed, a booming thunder of a laugh. "Aw, how cute the killer has a crush? You gonna murder her too?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes and moved to hit him when Sakura laid her hand on his tense shoulder.

"Gaara. He's just trying to bait you." she whispered.

He shrugged her hand off and turned to walk away, thinking the fool wouldn't bother her now.

Sakura moved to catch him and thank him but stopped, remembering Ukon and let Gaara walk away. She was watching his retreating form when she heard a shocked shriek from behind.

Sakura whirled around to see Ukon on the floor, a bruise already forming on his cheek.

Tears were in his eyes as he stared up in horror at the gorilla man who had hit him.

He stepped forward to strike again when Sakura slammed into him knocking him into the wall of lockers.

"I said touch him and I'd kick your ass!" she screamed as she charged him again.

Gaara had stopped and was slowly walking back to her, observing the fight with a careful eye, watching for any sign that she needed his help.

Sakura kicked the guy's stomach making him double over, her motions flowed right into another kick to his face.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. What fighting style was that? Kickboxing maybe? Where the hell would she learn that?

Sakura stood between Ukon who still sat on the floor holding his face and the gorilla in a teenager suit.

"Last chance to leave." she warned.

Gorilla guy weighed his options and, after glancing at the lingering Gaara who ominously waited on the sidelines to protect her if need be, decided that he didn't like his odds and left.

Sakura was instantly at Ukon's side.

"Oh, Ukon, I'm so, so sorry! I turned my back and he got you! I'm a horrible protector. I let you down… please forgive me..."

His watery eyes locked with hers and he collapsed in her arms sobbing.

"Wh-why is he always p-picking on me, S-Sakura? I didn't do anything t-to him!" he wailed.

Gaara turned to leave when Sakura called to him while she cradled Ukon against her.

He twisted to peer at her over his shoulder.

She smiled at him, "Thank you. I really appreciate your helping me."

"Stay out of trouble." he said quietly and then left.

Sakura nodded, though he couldn't see, and then looked back at the trembling Ukon.

She should have protected him better.

She should have known that fighting would leave him open. His safety should have been her main concern not handing some dickwad his ass.

She was the worst person. She'd let her temper control her actions again and this time she wasn't the only one to suffer for it.

Poor Ukon hadn't done anything and he had gotten hurt.

She leaned down and kissed his bruised cheek.

"I'm really truly sorry, Ukon. I swore to keep you safe and never leave you alone and I did both. Can you forgive me?"

Ukon clasped her hand in his and sat up in her embrace.

"Y-you didn't leave me. You tr-tried to protect me."

"But I didn't in the end. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." he whispered and cuddled into her arms again, "You didn't leave me."

Sakura rubbed his back, "Thank you, Ukon. I will do better from now on okay?"

"Okay."

Even though he'd forgiven her easily, she was still kicking herself for it. She wouldn't let herself forget this so easily. She had to get better, for his sake. Granted, she'd only be caring for him a few days but even after Sakon was better she'd need a better hold on her temper to keep peace with the house boys easier.

Trying to wipe the self loathing frown from her face, Sakura asked, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Ukon shrugged, "I don't know…my butt hurts where I landed on it."

Caught off guard by his response, Sakura giggled, "Did you bruise your butt?"

He blushed, "I think so. That's funny isn't it?"

She nodded, "Only a little. It also angers me that I let you get hurt."

"You didn't let me. I saw you. You were fighting for me. Even Sakon doesn't do that. He usually fights for himself. Or because he hates that guy. Not to always protect me. You did. So… Thank you, Sakura."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged him gently, "You are very, very welcome Ukon. You are too sweet, you know that?"

She sat back and helped him to his feet.

"Now let's go get you cleaned up," she said brushing a finger down his tear streaked cheek, "And then to the nurse for an ice pack for that nasty looking bruise and then to the principal. Kakashi isn't going to let that guy keep walking around here acting like he's king of the frigging world for long."

Ukon nodded, "Ok. And then after that can I pee?"

Caught off guard by his answer once more Sakura chuckled, "How about we do that first?"

Ukon blushed, "Ok."

Together they quickly located a nearby a boys restroom. Sakura checked it with him to see if anybody was waiting for him inside the strongly urined scented room and then went to wait outside, promising to be right there at the door waiting for him.

Sakura leaned against the wall and, sighing, tilted her head back to rest against the cool painted brick surface.

She felt a little sore now. Hitting that guy's body had been like hitting a boulder.

Suddenly two hands clapped down on the wall on either side of her head.

She jolted and saw the damned gorilla guy was back!

"What the hell is your problem!?" She shouted.

"Your fucking psycho murderer boyfriend is gone; now I can finish the score." he said gripping her shoulders in his monstrous hands.

"He's not a murderer and he's not my boyfriend. He's my friend. Now back the fuck off me before I get angry again."

"Heh, good luck getting away from me this time. You're stuck." He smiled maniacally.

Sakura smirked and jerked her knee up to collide with his crotch.

But he twisted at the last second and she just hit his hip. He quickly pinned her legs with his own massive ones.

Infuriated and frustrated Sakura struggled to get loose of his hold.

"Let me go!" she shouted.  
"Or you'll what? With your legs trapped like this I can do whatever I please and you can't kick me."

Sakura continued to struggle against his hold on her shoulders and still had no luck getting free.

"Now which would be a better revenge? Kicking your fine ass like you did mine? Or having a different kind of fun with that ass of yours?"

"How bout neither and next time I see you I let you live?" she snapped.

He chuckled, "Aw, you still think you can do something."

"I will do something!" she fought against his hold again.

Gorilla guy ignored her and leaned down, his nasty breath fanning her face, making her gag, "Don't worry. If you're a good girl after I'm done I won't hurt you for giving me this ugly bruise on my face."

"Your whole face is ugly I thought it belonged there." She hissed, refusing to cower to the ape.

He slapped her, "Shut your trap. I'm sick of your smart mouth."

"And I'm sick of your stank breath in my face." She retorted furiously.

He snarled, "I know how to shut you up."

Gorilla guy leaned down to kiss her and Sakura closed her eyes afraid her first kiss really would go to this creep.

A roar of fury rang in the air and he was ripped off of her before his lips could touch.

Gaara threw him into the wall and slammed his fist into his face, over and over again he pounded the guy's head.

Sakura saw that he had no intention of quitting and hurried to pull him off of the guy.

"Gaara! You need to stop now!" she shouted.

He froze and looked up at her with frenzied eyes.

"Stop?" he hissed, "He almost _kissed_ you!"

Sakura was taken aback. His voice…it was different…

"Gaara?" she asked, a slow creeping chill rising up inside her.

He chuckled and stood up. Leaving the now unconscious gorilla guy laying on the floor.

"You didn't want him to kiss you, _did_ _you_?" he cackled as he crept closer. "I just saved you, _didn't_ _I_?"

Sakura backed up, a little frightened by the wild look in his black rimmed eyes.

"Gaara, what's wrong with you?" she whispered, uncertain of what to do.

Snickering like she'd told a lame joke he said, "Nothing. I'm fine. _Why_?" he asked smiling wickedly, "Am I not acting myself?"

Sakura shook her head, "What's going on?"

He cackled again, slowly advancing on her, gradually, step by step, backing her into the wall, "Nothing…'cept I just saved you; shouldn't you be…thanking me?"

"Thank you." she quickly gasped out as she once again found her self pressed against the wall.

"Gaara, I don't want to be like this. He had me trapped like this." she said trying to get off the wall.

Gaara pinned her in place with one firm hand on her shoulder.

"Aw, but why? Because he had you like this?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in an almost animal like way. "Don't worry, _Sakura_." He purred her name, taking her chin in his other hand. "Not all men are assholes like that."

Sakura glared at him, into his eyes.

She gasped.

His eyes! They were different. Very different.

They were the same color…but they weren't the same character. This wasn't Gaara! She wasn't sure how, but somehow she knew this was no longer Gaara.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Gaara. Don't you remember me?" he asked pouting playfully as he leaned forward and licked up the side of her neck.

Sakura trembled at the feel of his tongue on her and she tried to move away.

"Stop. You aren't Gaara. I know you aren't. Where did he go?" she persisted.

"How can you know I'm not Gaara? I could finally just be showing my true colors." He murmured as he nipped at the soft flesh of her throat.

Sakura shook her head, pressing back as far against the wall as she could, trying to escape his mouth on her, "No, stop it. Gaara isn't like this. Let him go. Whatever or whoever you are, I know you're not him. Gaara is a little rough but he's not like this. He's controlled. And he's… he's…more kind. So, let him go. And let me go!"

She watched as 'Gaara' shook his head and leaned forward, "But _I_ am the one who saved you. Not the whimp. I should get my reward."

"Reward?" she whispered terrified and then the breath was stolen right out of her.

He crushed his lips to hers and ravaged her mouth. Frozen, stunned, Sakura's brain had to reboot as she went over exactly what was happening.

Ding! Systems all clear.

Her mind now clear, Sakura forcefully pushed at his chest and he pulled back, "_Fine_." He growled, "Have your damn weakling back. But he won't treat you like I can."

"Good." Sakura snapped.

She watched amazed as Gaara's eyes instantly changed from wild and crazed to wide with shock and possibly a hint of fear.

"Gaara?" she whispered, praying it was the guy she'd come to know as a friend and not…whatever he'd been before.

Said boy jumped back about a foot as if her voice alone had burned him.

Eyes still wide, he shook his head horrified.

He'd let it happen!

His other half! She'd seen it!

It was over. All over.

Now he'd lost his chance at friendship and being part of her family.

Misery clawed at his insides and he turned on his heel and bolted for the school exit.

Sakura called after him but he didn't stop. She was about to chase after him but she remembered Ukon was still in the bathroom.

Cursing, a frustrated Sakura turned to see if Ukon was alright.

He sat in the bathroom entrance crying again.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I…I couldn't help you. I was too scared. I couldn't move." he sobbed.

All hint of frustration banished for the moment at the sight of her poor friend crumpled on the floor she knelt beside him and took his shaking form in her arms.

"It's alright, Ukon. Gaara helped me." She soothed, patting his hair.

Ukon shook his head, "No…Sh-Shukaku saved you."

Sakura gasped. What?


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.- Hello everybody! Long time no see. I know it has been a long while since I posted, sorry guys. I missed writing so much! I have a job now though and it dominates my life T-Ton top of that :) I got a new laptop and it's great, mostly lol; the keyboard is hyper sensitive-so if there are any errors in there like wrong words or missing letters I blame Stanley for it all (That's my laptop's name.) Anyway, Stanley had a really long difficult journey to internet connection. It was a struggle! But now everything is fixed an now that all the major holiday seasons have passed (for now) I can hopefully start writing more again. Yay!**

**Anyway, without further ado, I present to you, my lovely beautiful readers who all possess the patience of a saint, chapter 10 of HO2C! I hope you all enjoy it! Please let me know if you did. :) Thank you for sticking with me through this and thanks for reading!**

**Love,**  
**FanggirlX**

* * *

Sakura had dragged Ukon all over the school in her frantic search to locate Gaara.

He wasn't anywhere to be found. With Ukon as a shy but knowledgeable guide she'd checked every hidey hole and cubby in the damned school.

That was when she figured he had to have gone home.

So she quickly signed out at the main office saying that she feared she'd caught the flu from Sakon and, with Ukon still clinging to her side, dashed back to Tsunade's.

As soon as they'd made it to the house she rushed up the stairs to leave Ukon with his brother. He was eager to comply seeing as he'd missed him terribly after enduring his horrible scary day without him; and Sakon, seeing the swollen bruise on his twin's face, allowed him to cuddle close.

Smiling at their brotherly companionship for a brief moment, Sakura then turned and hurried to Gaara's room.

She wrapped her knuckles softly on his door.

"Gaara?"

Said boy, who had been sulking in the dark bedroom, stiffened at the sound of her voice.

Why? Why was she here? To yell and scream? She'd done that last time she'd been angry with him. He hadn't cared last time, but right now he had a splitting headache, a side effect of the change that had just happened, and he wasn't in the mood to be screamed at.

Gaara closed his eyes and willed the anger to settle down inside him, he was so angry at Sakura, though he knew she hadn't made him come to her aid, she hadn't asked him to either. Logically he was the only person to blame here, but he didn't, so it was that pink bitch's fault and all her fault.

Yet…a vast amount of his anger was directed at himself…and his failure to keep control.

Why did he have to get taken over? Then of all times! Dammit! And now, that nosey bitch had followed him.

"Gaara, are you ok? You just ran off..." she whispered to the wood grain of his bedroom door.

She sounded a little winded, as if she'd run all the way here.

He sighed. She also sounded a lot more concerned than he'd expected. She'd come here to check on him, not to fight or be nosey…

Of course…seemed she walked straight towards danger rather than having the normal human reaction which was to head quickly the opposite direction from it.

Nevertheless, he was far from being in the mood to deal with her; for whatever reason she had come he wished she hadn't.

Maybe if he didn't answer she would think he wasn't here.

He was hopeful that would actually work, and then he heard Tsunade come up to the door.

"Looking for Gaara?" the woman asked.

"Yes, ma'm." Sakura answered.

"Well, he rushed up here when he came home and I haven't been able to get him to open up."

"I see."

Or the damn witch could blow his one chance at cover and tell her he was in his room….

Tsunade sighed, "Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's fine. He's a big boy after all. And if he did anything bad I'll hear of it once school is over." Her voice had gone up at that last bit to make it a most assured promise directed more towards him than the pink haired girl in front of her.

Sakura gasped but remained silent; interesting, the talkative girl was refraining from saying anything about what had happened.

If he were a nicer person, he'd thank her for keeping quiet, but he wasn't so he wouldn't say a hot damn thing to her, because he wasn't opening his door to her, not today, and especially not right now.

He heard Tsunade walk away. One down, one to go, he thought as he stared at the door, the single thing standing between him and a rather unpleasant conversation.  
Heh, a few days ago he wouldn't have ever guessed that'd be one of the things he'd be dreading…a conversation with someone…no one had talked to him… and right now…he really wished it had stayed that way.

He flopped back on his bed and huffed quietly, waiting for Sakura to follow after the busty one.

Sakura, however, didn't follow. She sat down in front of his door, again...like she had her first day here, when she'd apologized to him.

Fine. She could sit there for as long as she wanted, she wasn't getting anything from him. Gaara settled into his spot more comfortably as if to illogically prove to the girl who could not see him that he was not getting up and not giving in.

"Gaara…" she whispered placing her hand on his door. She let out a slight sigh and bowed her head, tired, a little out of breath, and weighed down by massive guilt.

She'd gotten the story about Gaara's mysterious behavior out of Ukon, after much pleading on her part. That was normally something she wouldn't do under any circumstances; she lived by the thinking of if someone hadn't told her they didn't want her to know it, but with Gaara…she was almost positive if she didn't find out in other ways, at least find out the small parts that other people already knew, she wouldn't get a word out of the gloomy redhead himself. Although, she was hopeful that if she already knew a bit of it she could at least talk to him about it a little, maybe get the pieces nobody knew.

Ukon had told her who Shukaku was, and according to Ukon, Gaara had a split personality, a second personality that was more violent and rude and a thousand times more angry, more so than Gaara already was.

He'd gone on to say that unlike most cases of split personalities where only one half knew that there are two people, this case was different because they both knew of the other half's existence.

And Gaara despised Shukaku, and apparently the feeling was very mutual.

It was half the reason he didn't sleep. Because when he did, and his guard was dropped, Shukaku took over during the night and did things Gaara never would; rob convenience stores and fight random people on the streets or what not.

After hearing all that, Sakura had cried for Gaara.

It was so sad that he had to tolerate that kind of situation; to shoulder such a burden…

Ukon had simply shrugged when she'd said that. And then he'd shocked the hell out of her by adding, "We all have…um, problems, like that, Sakura…but you…you make us feel, uh, well, more human…like, like you did with me and w-with Tai."

Sakura smiled and hugged her wonderful guide and shadow and then she'd asked if he would help her search for Gaara so she could thank him for saving her, even if Shukaku had ended up showing his angry head, Gaara had originally come to help her and for a guy who stayed uninvolved that meant a great deal.

She felt awful that her smart mouth had started this whole thing.

She'd gotten Ukon hurt and probably got poor Gaara detention for a week, or worse…and if nothing else, if by some miracle he went unpunished for the beat down he'd given ape man, she'd made him lose his carefully guarded control. The amount of guilt she felt was indescribable, thick and heavy in her chest, it choked her with every breath.

"Gaara, please just listen a second, okay? I won't ask you to open your door." she sighed, "I'm sorry. I caused you trouble. I didn't mean to. I always shoot my mouth off before I think about it. And that in the end had you exposing your secret. I am really grateful for your help though. Not many people actually fight for me. They will stand between me and a fight but to actually fight for me…nope, no one ever has. So thank you very much for that." she leaned her head against his door and sighed heavily, tears gathering in her emerald eyes. "I…almost lost my first kiss to that gorilla jerk because of what I said. And I even got Ukon hurt. And I got you involved. I'm so pissed at myself right now, I mean how stupid was I, right?"

The tears threatened to spill over her lashes, "I am glad for two things though. As horrible as everything is, I still learned something new about you today…something I doubt many people get to see. While I hate that I made it happen…I am actually happy to know a little more about you. So there's a bright side... And…second is; instead of my first kiss being stolen by a jerk like that big dimwit, it went to a friend. Granted, it wasn't really you…but it sort of kind of almost was…and, you know, if given the choice between the two, I'd much rather it be your more violent side than that asshole, easy, anyday. So in case you're worried about that and convinced I'm angry or scared or anything; I'm not. I'm not mad because Shukaku kissed me and I'm not scared he's a part of you. Nothing like that; you're still my friend… um, you know, if you'll have me and all the damn trouble I cause. Though, if you didn't want that I would definitely get it since I single handedly managed to cause trouble for you twice in one day, hell, in kind of an hour really."

She waited a long moment in silence and then sighed softly.

Apparently, if Gaara was indeed in there, he had no intentions of talking to her. An optimistic voice in her head said, He may have his headphones in or something, maybe he just hasn't heard you.

If that were true she'd check with him later to make sure he had actually heard her apology. He deserved to have one, whether he heard the first or not. But, for whatever reason he wasn't answering, he wasn't; and there wasn't really any point in continuing to sit out here in the hall in front of his door like a creeper.

"Alright. That's all I wanted to say…I mean, I had something else that I'd wanted…but that can wait, I guess." Sakura frowned and shook her head slightly, "Or maybe I should just forget it, it was a dumb idea; you probably wouldn't go for it anyway…" she rose to her feet. "I'll see you later, Gaara. Take care, okay? I hope you're okay in there. Thanks again."

She turned to leave. Inside the bedroom, Gaara sat on his bed, back ramrod straight and eyes wide. That was another apology he'd received… this girl was weird. It was her fault, he wasn't denying that, but, unlike most people, she owned that blame and felt sorry for the ordeal she'd caused.

Which she very well should, if for nothing else, this awful throbbing pain in his head now was completely her fault…he wasn't sure why he'd lost his control earlier but he blamed Sakura whole heartedly. She should just stay out of trouble.

He leaned back against the head of his bed, crossing his arms over his chest, satisfied with this slight victory over the pink haired girl-thing.

He heard her slowly making her way down the hall back towards the staircase, scuffing her shoe tips softly on the floor, and suddenly, without explanation, the threat of her leaving had Gaara feeling anxious and angry once more. He was instantly unfrozen from his spot stomping over to his door, hand resting uneasily on the doorknob as his brain picked through what she'd said seconds before.

She wanted his friendship still…after everything she'd seen.

How?

Why?

He halted his scrambled thoughts.

Did it matter? All that mattered was that she still did.

He opened his door, inwardly conceding victory to the pink thing in the hall, and stepped out enough to see if she'd already vanished down the stairs.

Sakura heard the door open and stopped to look back.

"What else did you want?" he asked quietly, not yet able to meet her eyes. He was still trying to wrap his head around everything and was simply trying to stall for time by asking her what she wanted. If he were correct it could lead to her rambling for ten or maybe even twenty minutes. That would be ample amount of time to figure out why exactly he didn't want her to leave yet and, even more curious, how she'd made him feel this way. Once again this dumb girl had blown his mind.

Sakura smiled and hurried back to stand in front of him.

"Well…it's really a dumb idea, I wasn't kidding. And you really probably won't go for it so…nevermind it, okay? But I'm glad you came out, I wanted to see you." Her eyes widened a brief moment and she blushed as she altered her wording, "I mean, I wanted to see that you were okay and stuff. I was worried."

Gaara shook his head, a scowl on his face, she'd wanted to see him…but…to make sure he was okay…stuff? What?

His chest was tight and his stomach was churning and this all confused him, every damn word she spoke seemed to confuse him today. "I'm fine. What else did you want?" he grumbled.

Sakura blushed a little darker, "Oh. Well…okay…see, I almost lost my first kiss to a jerk. And then I did lose it to a guy I don't even really know since he wasn't really you. So… I was, um, I was just wondering…if…you see, I wanted to know if…if, uh, _you_ would kiss me?"

Gaara's eyes were now wide as saucers as he stared at her, forcing his muddled brain to decipher the words exiting her lips…lips she apparently wanted him to kiss…

Cheeks rosy red and ears tipped pink, Sakura shook her head, incredibly flustered, she scrambled to explain, "I just wanted you to replace the memory with your kiss and not Shukaku's…you know, since it already happened and everything." She looked away; glaring at the ground, "I told you it was stupid, didn't I?"

Gaara stood stock still. She wanted…_him_ to kiss _her_? On purpose?

Finally, after a murderously long moment, a highly embarrassed Sakura heard the redhead whisper in his deep voice, softer than usual, "What?"

She blushed darker and her lip turned out in a slight pout, she hated she'd even said anything. She'd known he wouldn't go for it. Gaara was just not the type to touch people, much less something like, like… _that_.

Grumbling, she said again, "See. Didn't I say it was stupid? It was just some dumb girlish hope that a kiss from a friend would count as my real first kiss. One I _chose_ to give. And I wanted it on the same day it was stolen…so it, you know, cancelled the other out or something…but it's alright. I'm a big girl, I'll get over it."

She really should give up on those insane hopelessly romantic ideals. Fairy tale things like that just didn't happen. Not actually. She turned to leave but with lightning fast reflexes Gaara gripped her wrist before he could truly comprehend that he was even moving.

"Wait." He grumbled; a low growl on the edge of his voice, he was baffled and being confused so often in so many ways by a single person pissed him off. He was trying to figure this all out, but she just kept talking and then she kept trying to leave and, really, the whole thing was just making him angry.

She turned back around, stunned. "Yeah?"

He was unsure of why he didn't want her to go, since all she was doing was frustrating him, Gaara would have thought he'd want the irritation to leave, and yet he did not.

Even more unsettling was the fact that he was actually weighing the options of going through with her strange favor, he could not fully grasp why he was contemplating going along with it but he was indeed contemplating the pros and cons of it. Gaara stared at her trying to make sense of his own thoughts, and of her reasoning behind it all.

There was no logic, no actual sense in any of it. Her first kiss was already gone…stolen by the bastard inside him; there was no way for her to have a do over with something like that. At least, he was fairly certain it didn't work that way…

Also, if he was the face, so to speak, of the guy who had in fact stolen her precious first kiss why would she come to him with this ridiculously absurd entreaty?

There were several other options that just seemed like the better choice. Shit, even the little twerp that's been clinging to her side every waking minute would probably be a better option.

And yet…here she was with him…

"Why me?" he asked, his voice conveying every ounce of the confusion he felt. Gaara truly didn't get her, or any of what she said and did. No one liked him…no one wanted to be near him. He was supposedly terrifying to all. So what was wrong with this dumb girl?

She shrugged, fidgeting in his tight grip as she twisted one foot bashfully behind her, "I dunno. You were my first friend in this place. And we like a lot of the same things. And you're really nice. And…I dunno…," she glanced up to meet his questioning gaze and Gaara felt his gut tighten into a knot that would undoubtedly remain tied in him for the remainder of his life it was so tight. Her cheeks were pink and her green eyes were sincere as she continued on trying to explain her thinking, "I…guess I think you're kinda cute and all." She blushed, "I mean, all the guys here at this house are just gorgeous, I really don't understand how so many hot guys can all come to live in one place, but sure enough you all do and I'm just…flabbergasted; but, you know, out of all the guys here, I really think you're the cutest."

His wide eyes searched hers for any sign of the lie she had to be spewing, "You…think I'm… cute?"

His ego swelled with the knowledge and, suddenly, logic no longer held precedence. Sakura, who thought he was cute, wanted him to kiss her, besides…Shukaku had already gotten to and if he did this it would put them back on even ground, which was just a big fat cherry on the top of this damn crazy sundae.

Sakura nodded bashfully, her eyes darting down, unable to meet his intense gaze any longer, "Yeah…"

He inched closer a tiny bit, "And…you want me to be your first voluntary kiss?"

She nodded again, eyes still cast downward.

Gaara gulped and stepped a little closer. "And you're not afraid of me?"

She shook her head, slowly dragging her eyes up to see what expression he had on his face. Seeing the sincere worry in his usually guarded gaze she smiled sweetly at him, "Nope."

The look in her eyes made him feel sick, but not totally bad…once again it was something about Sakura that confused him. It was beginning to become quite apparent to Gaara that if she were to continue hanging around he was doomed to live in a state of perpetual confusion and bafflement.

But with her looking at him like that…that might be alright…that look did strange things to him, and not entirely unenjoyable things…

"And you also do not fear Shukaku?" he asked, his head tilted a little to the side, beseeching her to tell him honestly. Gaara didn't know how he'd handle this all if he discovered it was a lie.

Part of him was still convinced this was all too good to be true.

Again, she shook her head.

Unexpectedly, her wide innocent gaze made the knot inside him loosen marginally.

Gaara nodded, swallowing hard, "Very well. I will do this for you then."

He scoffed inwardly, _Oh yeah, 'cuz it's such a burden to do this for her._

She smiled brightly at him and then was suddenly on him, hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you, Gaara! You're a dream saver!" she squealed, her warm breath tickling the nape of his neck as she held him tightly, bouncing with excitement as she did so.

"Dream saver?" he repeated absentmindedly as he bobbed back and forth with the motions of her merry bouncing fit.

Was he dreaming? Was Shukaku still loose and this all some cruel dream he was experiencing while hell broke out in his reality?

Sakura giggled; he felt the vibrations from the mirth in her chest seep into his.

This was a very real seeming dream if it were a dream…

"Well yeah," she replied to his mindless question, "I mean, every girl dreams of her first kiss being with a really cute guy, and it's an even better dream if she at least somewhat knows and likes him. Not some jerk or a stranger, that's more like a nightmare."

She giggled, giddy with the knowledge that he'd agreed. Inside, she was a nervous breakdown waiting to happen, anxious she would mess up somehow. He really was cute, and up close like this, she was very well aware of this fact. Her eyes darted to his mouth and she jerked her gaze back up to his intense scrutinizing eyes.

They locked stares.

Gaara felt warmth spread through his face.

Was he…

He was….blushing?

"Okay." she said leaning her face towards his.

A lump formed in his throat as he nodded and mimicked her, leaning forward as well. They were already pretty close because she was still hugging him but somehow her face was coming closer.

Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and rose up on her toes a little to overcome the slight difference in their heights.

Gaara watched her face, taking in every detail, fascinated as she came closer to him, closer than anyone alive ever had.

And then her lips pressed against his. Without warning or any time to prepare himself it just happened. A jolt shot through him, sending a tingle up his spine.

Her eyes fluttered closed.

Gaara leaned further into the kiss. It felt nice. Not just the physical touch but the overall display of trust from Sakura. She was so close to him, with her eyes closed and all guards down. Had he wanted to hurt her, this would have been the perfect moment to do so. But hurting her was the farthest thing from his mind. Being even with Shukaku was no longer a thought and the many frustrations that came in dealing with Sakura dissipated from his mind completely.

She smelled nice. Like vanilla.

All that was…all that mattered… was this moment.

Her lips were soft and warm and…he moved his lips slightly trying to get a good taste, to get a lasting memory of this moment that he believed would never happen again.

Sakura went with his movement and caressed his lips with her own.

That was good, right?

He didn't know. He rarely concerned himself with worrying over such trivial things such as how another felt or viewed something he did. Yet here he was…worrying over exactly that.

He instinctually flicked his tongue out, almost as if to nervously lick his lips then suddenly remembered what was happening when it met a different feeling flesh, her lower lip.

A tiny squeak of surprise came from her and it snapped him from his daze.

He jumped back and then held two fingers to his lips as he stared at her.

Sakura grinned at him, "That was much better than the kiss from Shukaku." Her voice softened and a gentle light came to her expression as she added, "Thanks, Gaara."

She hugged him once more and then turned to leave.

"I'd better go get Ukon now, his poor brother is probably tired of hearing stories of our adventures today."

Gaara watched, slightly slack jawed, as she walked away.

He touched his still tingling lips once more.

His first kiss…

Her first kiss…

He smiled. A warmth stronger than anything he'd ever experienced spread through him.

Quickly, Gaara dashed back into the safety of his dark room. He felt vulnerable feeling such things out in the hall where just anybody could see.

* * *

Later that evening, Gaara found himself in the best mood that he'd ever been in way back as far as he could remember.

He was no fool. He knew that it was all because of that mouthy pink haired girl he'd met two days ago.

Two days.

He couldn't truly believe she'd only been around for that short a time.

Already she had made more headway with any one of the guys in this house than any therapist that had tried over the years.

Himself included.

She invaded his large bubble of personal space and walked away uninjured afterwards. She touched him. And he let her.

A smirk came to his face. He kind of wanted to let her do it again.

When he went down for dinner he found her surrounded by almost all of the guys in the house. They were all concerned about her, after hearing about what had happened.

"You swear you aren't hurt?" Naruto asked her urgently.

Kankuro nodded, "Yeah, and are you sure it was definitely Gaara that saved you? He doesn't really do hero junk like that."

Sakura glanced over their shoulders and locked eyes with him.

He froze.

Was she about to tell them that he'd lost control? That he let his other personality out?

She grinned and replied, "Gaara is hard to miss. I'm sure it was him."

He was flooded with relief.

She hadn't ratted him out. In retrospect, he should have known she wouldn't…nothing she had done showed that she would do something like that…

Sakura smiled at him again and waved right as the timer went off announcing that dinner was ready.

She stood and moved through the gathering of boys and pulled out two long glass casserole dishes from the oven.

"Watch out; don't get burned." she warned as she moved through the crowd of teenagers to set the dishes on the table.

The boys studied it and looked at her with curiosity.

"What is it, Miss Weird?" Sai asked as he used a fork to poke it experimentally.

"It's cheesy chicken enchilada casserole. It used to be my favorite thing mom would fix when I was little. Well, that and her chocolate chip cookies."

"Cookies!" Naruto cheered, rocketing his fists into the air, "We should have some of those too then!"

Sakura giggled and shook her head, "Sorry, Naruto, I don't have the stuff to fix them right now. Maybe next week when I go shopping, 'kay?"

Tai looked up at her from dishing out his food, "You mean you're going to be here longer than this week?"

Sakura nodded and then grinned at him in a pretend reprimand, "Did you not pay attention the first day I was here?"

He blushed, "I was too busy trying to keep my ears down…" he admitted.

Sakura reached over and rubbed one quickly, "It's a good thing you did or I would have been distracted by their cuteness." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Naruto laughed and elbowed Tai in the ribs, "Putting the sweet moves on her, Tai?"

The dog eared boy blushed darker, "N-No!"

Sakura shook her head and turned to see Gaara behind her.

"Hey." she greeted. Secretly pleased by how closely he was standing to her, it looked like his giant cushion of personal space was shrinking.

He nodded his reply.

"Is earlier a secret or is it not?" she whispered.

He shrugged.

It was whichever she felt it should be. Did she want everyone knowing she'd kissed him and lived to tell the tale or did she not want anyone knowing she'd come anywhere near that close to him?

She giggled, "Ok, well if you tell, I don't mind. But since you seem like a private kind of guy, I won't tell a soul, ok?"

He frowned slightly.

He was very private…usually…so why wasn't he with her?

Shaking away the confusing thoughts on his baffling behavior, Gaara stepped forward to test her favorite childhood food.

All the boys sat down to eat.

Xander bent to open and reach into the fridge and grabbed his drink that he always got and headed to leave.

"Xander?" Sakura called reaching out and touching his arm.

The whole room went still; all other residents of the house, minus Sakon who was still up in his room sick, Tsunade who had yet to show for dinner, and Zabuza and Haku who were fixing a light in the living room, watched with a varying degree of emotion, waiting to see what would happen. Xander hated being touched, he hated interaction in general. Of the teenage guys in the house, Xander was the angriest second only to Gaara, he even topped Sasuke and his wrath-filled angst.

Smirking wickedly, Jax, his long silver white hair swaying as he leaned over to whisper to Mix, tugging on the knit hat that covered the dazed teen's shaggy brown hair to bring his ear closer before he snickered, "Ten bucks says he rips princess pinky's head off and sucks her soul out right here, right now."

The stoned teenager smiled slowly and his half-lidded hazel eyes crawled upwards to meet Jax's dark nearly colorless gaze, "Heh…perhaps…he's a vampire afterall…poor princess…"

Shizune, who was sitting across from them, scowled at the two boys and whispered, "He's not a vampire. Stop that, boys."

Unaware of the bet being placed at the table against her wellbeing, Sakura smiled at the black haired boy, his hair hung slightly over one eye, a discreet attempt to cover the eye patch that lay beneath, his blank stoic expression he cast at her from over his shoulder chilled her slightly but she held firm. She didn't want him to feel unwanted.

"Xander, please stay and hang with us. I won't make you eat my cooking if it's that bad. Just come on. Grace us with your presence. Please? I haven't had much of a chance to get to know you yet."

The tall boy cloaked in black from head to toe turned and gazed at her with his one uncovered eye, though the gaze was sure intense enough to be from two…maybe she could feel the other eye from behind the eye patch.

She reached up and brushed a single finger down by the side of the patch.

"Why do you wear this?" she asked with innocent wonder.

He leaned forward and got face to face with her making every boy tense up. Naruto tensed in his seat beside Tai, ready to jump to her aid should Xander actually try anything to hurt Sakura.

"Why do you ask questions?" his rich dark voice rumbled.

"To learn." She shrugged.

"Why learn?" his eye narrowed, brow furrowed.

"Because I want to. Naturally curious nature."

"Why?" he dead panned.

"Because I care."

"Why?" he asked in a slightly angrier tone.

"Because that's just who I am I guess." she shrugged again.

Then she smirked and thumped the tip of his nose, "You know, if you didn't want to tell me all you had to do was say classified."

The tension between the rest of the boys was practically visible it was so thick. They watched, many of them holding their breath, genuinely terrified for her life.

She'd touched him, twice now. She was dead. She didn't know it yet, but she was dead.

Xander chuckled, the rich sound dark and bone chilling.

"Classified."

She laughed too, "There, see. That's all you had to say. May I ask one more question, Xander?"

He nodded once.

"Why do you only drink juice?" she indicated the cup in his hand.

"I'm on an only liquid diet."

"You don't need to lose weight, so…why?" Sakura said looking him up and down confused.

"I get sick if I don't." he replied evenly, his monotone voice making it clear he was bored with their conversation now.

"Oh! I'm really sorry. I didn't know! It wasn't in any file Tsunade gave me."

"That's because I didn't know." Tsunade said from the doorway. "He never would tell me. Just demanded to have fruit juice."

Sakura gasped quietly and turned back to Xander, "Then why did you tell me?"

"You asked nicely." he said cutting Tsunade a harsh glance.

Sakura giggled, "Happy to be of service then. Xander, I have some fruit left over from yesterday's afternoon snack. Would you like me to blend that up into a smoothie drink for you? That way you don't have to drink just plain boring juice all the time?"

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips and he nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome. Any time. Have a seat I'll have it ready in a jiffy."

Naruto glanced at Tai and nodded indicating with his electric blue eyes both Sakura and Xander.

Tai nodded, still looking on in wonder as Xander silently obeyed the, in comparison to the tall dark boy, tiny pink haired girl.

He took a seat closest to Gaara, across the table from the redhead.

Ukon cuddled closely to Sakura's side and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you aren't a mother?"

Sakura glanced at him as she chopped fruit to fit in the almost antique looking blender that sat far in the corner of the kitchen. "What? No. That's silly, Ukon. Haven't I already answered this question once with someone else?"

Ukon shrugged.

Sakura rubbed his cheek affectionately, "I'm not a mother. But I don't mind taking care of you guys." her eyes widened as she dropped the fruit in the blender. "Taking care of…" she gasped. "Oh! Oh no! I completely forgot!"

She hurriedly fixed Xander his fruit smoothie and set it before him, "I hope you like it, this has strawberries, bananas and kiwis."

"Thank you." he said with a nod, wrapping his large hand around the glass.

"Sure thing. Next time I go shopping I'll buy more fruit for you so just let me know which ones you like best."

A nod was his only answer as he sipped his smoothie.

Sakura quickly turned to Ukon, "I have to go somewhere. And Tsunade said you couldn't go back to Sakon today you were wearing him out with all your visits. So I need you to come with me, ok? Please?"

She then turned to Tsunade who sat at the head of the table chatting with Zabuza and Shizune.

"Tsunade, I need to go somewhere. Ukon and I will be back in about an hour or two."

"Sure, that is, if Ukon is up to going out." Tsunade smirked and added with mischief flickering through her caramel colored gaze, "In the dark."

Ukon gasped and clutched her hand tightly but Sakura simply patted the top of it and smiled, "He'll be fine. Ukon is a lot braver than you give him credit."

"I am?" he whispered.

"Yes, you are. You faced down a bully today and walked away hardly touched didn't you?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Did you run away screaming or did you stand by my side as we faced him?"

"I stood there." he mumbled. Sakura took his chin gently in her hand, "Then you are definitely brave. Right?"

He thought about it a moment and then with a hesitant smile nodded, "Yeah. Maybe so."

"Perfect."

"Um…Sakura?" Ukon asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"Can we please eat first?" he asked and his stomach growled as if to emphasize his wish to do so.

She giggled, "Sure, but scarf it ok?"

"Right."

They sat down at the table with Sakura beside Gaara across from Xander and Ukon on her other side.

"So, Sakura, where do you have to go in such a hurry?" Naruto asked.

Kankuro snickered, "Yeah, is it a date? How you gonna explain him if it is?" He indicated the "him" in question with a cheesy fork and Ukon shrank away some.

Sakura wrapped her arm around Ukon's shoulders and hugged him, "It's not a date. I'm just going to visit a friend that I forgot to see earlier today. And I'm certain he will like Ukon just as much as I do."

Ukon turned a deep shade of red.

Gaara felt his insides twist.

She was leaving in the late evening to meet a male friend?

What was this? This feeling…

Was he…jealous?

No….no way….

Couldn't be.

But as he stared at her discreetly he wondered if he might possibly be…

* * *

Sakura waved to the guys and promised to help any of them with whatever homework they had left when she and Ukon got back.

"Oh and, Ukon, would you hate it terribly if we stopped by my apartment and got a few things for me since I'll be here at least two more days?"

"S-sure." He nodded, trying to smile but was too nervous to manage it.

"Thank you." She really, truly appreciated Ukon's bravery, or at least…his attempt at being brave for her. Normally, after the horrid day he'd had she'd take it easy on him, but she had to bring a few things to Mr. Jiraiya.

He nodded again and clung to her arm as they stepped out into the quickly darkening late evening sky.

They made it to the grocery store and out with almost no problems. Ukon was extra careful not to touch anything that he could mess up.

Sakura rewarded him with a big blue sucker at the checkout line and he wore a boyish smile the rest of the walk, licking it merrily.

"Hey, Mr. Jiraiya! Sorry I'm late!" she called as they approached.

The man looked up from his spot and smiled at her, "Ah, there you are. I wondered if that stomach bug goin' 'round had got you."

She shook her head, "No, I had quite an adventure today though. This is Ukon by the way. He's been my helper for my first few days at the second chance house. His twin brother is down with that stomach flu you mentioned."

Ukon waved bashfully from behind her, peeking around her shoulder at the big bushy haired older man. He had a big smile…and Sakura liked him…he couldn't be all that bad, right…?

She giggled, "He's really shy but once he warms up to you there isn't any guy sweeter."

Jiraiya chuckled as Sakura sat down on the bench beside him and handed him the bag.

"I managed to get you some of that popcorn you like. You know the kind you can cook over a fire? You and your friends can split some one night."

"They'll look forward to that I'm sure." he said cheerfully.

"So," he said as he opened a can of what looked like chili and began eating with yet another spoon she'd brought him. "Tell me all about this adventure you had today."

Ukon cuddled close to block his face from the wind as he got comfy to listen to her tell the story.

Sakura grinned, "Oh, alright, well today started out pretty much normal except I didn't have any clothes to wear…"

* * *

An hour later, they were on their way back home; at just a minute after 9:30 they were less than half a block from the house. They'd finished at Sakura's apartment and she had a small duffle bag filled with clothes, toiletries, and a few other necessary things she needed like her song writing notebook and her diary that held her favorite picture of her parents and group shot of her friends in front of the academy and her still shiny black ipod she'd saved up for last Christmas.

As they walked by a house with particularly high bushes, a man in dark clothing stepped out in front of them with his hands down low in front of him. It looked like he was holding something. She couldn't be sure what, but it was best to assume it was a weapon, and it was also best to assume this guy wasn't just going to ask them for directions.

She'd dealt with thugs like this a lot living on her own in the city. Apparently, a teenage girl walking home alone was a prime target; as if she had a lot of money to jack. Meh, sometimes criminal thinking was so stupid it was sad.

Ukon screamed and cowered behind her. His grip on her arm was so tight, Sakura was certain there would be bruises there later if she checked.

Sakura placed herself fully in front of the trembling boy and glared at the mugger.

"Relax, girly, and you won't get hurt, you got me?" the man snapped.

Sakura sighed, if she were alone she'd charge him and kick his ass, but with Ukon here…it was best to play it safe as possible.

But she didn't want this guy to take her stuff…not that her things meant more she just didn't want to lose them, she couldn't exactly afford to replace the stuff.

"I am relaxed, as can be anyway. But look, I don't have anything you could take." she said, trying to keep her voice light, no need to spook the mugger with a harsh tone, "I spent all the money I had on me just a few hours ago for a friend."

The mugger snarled, "Don't give me that shit. You got somethin'. I see it."

"It's true though. I don't have anything you'd want." she insisted.

Ukon's hands were trembling violently where he still gripped her arm in fear.

He was afraid of the dark and he was afraid of strangers.

Poor guy had to be beyond terrified.

She wouldn't be a sass this time. He wouldn't get hurt because of her again. She'd learned her lesson today. She needed to be a better protector.

The mugger inched closer, "Hand me your valuables." He was indicating her bag hanging loosely in her hand.

"I told you. I don't have any. This is just a little bit of my clothes since I'm staying at his house. You don't need girl clothes do you?"

Snarling angrily the man lashed his gun out and pistol whipped her across the face.

There was a cut low on her cheek where the hammer of the gun had cut when he'd hit her.

Furious, Sakura bit her tongue and clenched her fists tightly, her nails digging into her soft palms. That bastard hit her with a gun. Though she supposed she should be grateful he hadn't shot her…that was the more favored usage of a handgun like that. She supposed he wasn't using it because they were in a small suburban area and he didn't want the cops being called out on him.

She briefly wondered why a mugger would even be out in a suburban area where there were nosey old ladies and eternally disgruntled middle aged men constantly surveying their streets as long standing members of their neighborhood watch.

"Don't make me hit you again." He barked, waving his gun a bit for show.

Yeah, he wasn't going to actually use it. She was positive of that now. It would be too noisy, she was almost completely certain it didn't have a silencing barrel attached.

"Bitch, hand over your valuables."

What kind of criminal talked like that?! Dumbass sounded street enough she supposed but constantly calling her stuff "valuables" was ruining any credit he would have had. Sakura clenched her fists to keep from attacking and bit the insides of her cheek to keep from snapping at him. She had to keep her cool. She'd almost gotten too mouthy again. She had to stop that.

"Can't stay out of trouble can you?" Gaara's dark voice echoed grumpily from the shadows.

The mugger glanced around, "Who's there? Show yourself."

Sakura watched stunned as a blur with red dashed forward and knocked the guy unconscious with one swift blow to the head.

He straightened and looked at her, black rimmed jade meeting emerald.

She then noticed that Ukon had fainted behind her.

Gaara stomped the mugger once for good measure and then walked over to stand in front of Sakura.

Smiling at the ragdoll on the sidewalk, she was about to kneel and pick him up when Gaara grabbed her wrist. Sakura glanced at his hand holding her tightly, this was quickly forming into some type of habit for him, grabbing her like this.

"Please…" he whispered.

Caught off guard by the strain in his voice, Sakura looked into his eyes and was shocked to see the silent yearning.

"Please, quit getting into trouble." he whispered as he leaned closer towards her.

Sakura, enchanted by how much emotion his usually blank eyes were showing, leaned forward as well.

Her thoughts trailed back to that kiss they'd shared, like it already had so many times today, and she unconsciously licked her lips at the thought.

His eyes watched her mouth a moment and then Gaara suddenly released her hand and gripped both of her shoulders, "Please."

Sakura nodded, yes please, again… then her brain started to catch up and with a tiny shrug she muttered, feeling more than a little stupid, "Not my fault. Things just keep happening."

A frown invaded his features and Gaara cupped her head, the gesture was a little rough but she could feel the tense control he was using, "Stay safe then. Don't just stand there like an idiot."

He was actually upset things like this kept happening.

She could see why…even though she was fairly positive the guy hadn't been planning on using that dumb gun he still could have, heck, the safety may not have even been on and the gun could have gone off by accident.

She was probably causing more turmoil in Gaara's life than he needed, more than he probably knew how to handle. She tended to do that with people…

He gently brushed his thumb under the line of her cut, staring at it intently with something close to remorse in his narrowed eyes.

Feeling a bit breathless, all negative thoughts and feelings were instantly gone out of her. Of course, then again…he could just not want anything to happen to her…he looked pretty concerned just now. Sakura fumbled to find words, "I, I left him, Ukon I mean, last time and he got hurt. I, um, wasn't going to do that this time." she said glancing out the corner of her eye at Ukon, trying to not focus on the chills Gaara's simple touch was sending through her.

Gaara followed her gaze and asked quietly, "You care?"

"I do." She nodded, steel in her green eyes, even as pink stained her cheeks further. She really liked Ukon, he had a genuine sweetness few people possessed.

"Then I will keep you safe as you keep him safe." he promised. Then he paused, "If you would like."

Sakura grinned and hugged the redhead closely, "Yeah, I would like that. I'm not so independent that I will refuse assistance when it is offered, especially when I need it so desperately." She laughed, "It has recently come to my attention that I'm not so good with the protecting thing."

Gaara hesitantly reached up and wrapped his arms around her. Every movement he made came across as overly cautious. Sakura wondered what his reason was.  
Was he afraid of hurting her? Was he so unused to touching that he didn't feel comfortable with it or just didn't know how to do it exactly? Maybe, it'd get better with time. Hugging Gaara was really nice, he was solid strength and exuded confidence in his abilities; in short, he felt safe. So she didn't mind dedicating time to helping him get more used to physical contact.

Sakura snuggled into the warmth of his chest and let herself relax for a moment. In that moment, her thoughts that had been zipping around her mind caught up with her. That guy really could have killed her…not that it would have been too terribly tragic, she didn't really have a whole lot to live for currently…she'd lost her chance with music and most days were spent alone after school was out and-no. Her brain cut off that train of thinking.  
Things were different right now. While it had only been a couple of days…these guys, this house…they filled her and made her feel like she mattered. She did productive helpful things for them like cooking and cleaning and in return they made her feel like a part of them. She wasn't alone anymore, at least, not right now. For once, after years, she actually had a reason to be alive.

Feeling more gratitude than she knew what to do with, Sakura sighed happily and buried her face into the fabric of Gaara's hoodie that he was wearing to fend off the slight chill in the air.

"Thank you." She sighed softly.

He didn't know why she was thanking him, probably for helping with the armed ass donkey now out cold on the ground though… something told him that wasn't quite it.

She was clinging to him tightly and it sent a strange sensation coursing through him. He had never been hugged before her. Not like this, nothing from his sister even compared to this. Hugs from Sakura were warm, hot even, fire spread through him when their bodies met like this. He wasn't positive, but Gaara was almost sure he liked this particular sensation, despite the lack of logic in it all. He slowly pulled her closer testing to see if it intensified the feeling. Sakura willingly sank into his arms and sighed softly again. She must feel it too, the feeling made him want to do whimsical things like sigh for no reason as well. That familiar warmth spread through him again when she allowed him to pull her closer into the embrace.

"By the way, Gaara, was I your first kiss too?" she asked with a bright smile, looking up at him from where she was still pressed against his chest, having wondered this question all day she was excited to learn the answer.

Gaara nodded, stating with a matter of fact tone, "You're my first everything."

Sakura gasped and her eyes widened.

Her reaction said that was not a good thing to say. Gaara, embarrassed, ducked his head down to the side so that she couldn't see his face. If he was blushing…which he worried he may be, he didn't want her to see that he was.

He felt insecure all of a sudden. He was suddenly incredibly aware of how little he knew about interactions with other people. He wished he could forget that all and just…feel good again, he wanted to feel right again, like he had before…in the hallway…

She'd allowed the hug…so maybe…

Gaara dipped his head and pulled her mouth to his in one quick fluid motion, eager to feel that strange combination of things as he had before.

Sakura gasped quietly, her mouth suddenly pressed to his. She felt his lips quirk in what she imagined was a nearly sinister smirk before he delved inside her mouth, knowing instinctually where to go and what to do.

He was a bit rough, and definitely more…experimental this time around, but nonetheless that same swarm of butterflies invaded Sakura's insides as Gaara held her close, just as they had earlier that day.

Gaara's head was swimming. He didn't know if this was the correct…technique…he briefly wondered if someone could do this sort of thing wrong…

A soft feminine rumble of, what he perceived to be, glee passed through the girl in his arms. Sakura's hands tightened in his clothing where her fingers had wrapped up in the material. She seemed to be enjoying it, he considered that a victory and a sign that he wasn't failing in this new uncharted area. He also thought it felt…nice, kind of. The uncertainty behind it all dampened the good mood it could instill, though it wasn't enough to make him want to stop, but there was a definite positive nature to it all that could possibly become enjoyable.

Gaara licked deep inside her mouth, absorbing the scent of her, the taste of her. It all was very…comforting. Her adventurous tongue found his and twisted around it momentarily before slipping deeper inside, the quick action caused an odd shiver to ripple through his body, he found he liked that a lot.

He had no clue what possessed him to go this far, to continue with something that had been purely impulse; maybe the adrenaline of it all, or the curiosity of just how far she'd let him go…but in any case he once again had been overcome by the warm feeling of something just being…right. Knowing there was a chance he could push too far, he cautiously tested tasting her again and was pleased she once again tested back. She wanted to know his taste as well. On some level, one that he believed to be more primal than anything, he was deeply pleased by this.

He felt that same heat begin to swell up, surging inside him, and he stepped back unsure he could bear any more at the moment.

They stared into each other's flushed faces, breathless, chests heaving.

"Does it matter if your second kiss is stolen?" he whispered. Gaara watched with quiet uncertainty for her reaction. Had he just ruined something? Had he gone too far with this odd and incredibly illogical desire for something so…nearly intangible?

She smiled.

"It wouldn't have been stealing either way."

"It wouldn't?" a soft gasp was on the edge of his words.

"Yeah, I definitely don't mind letting you kiss me." Sakura replied softly, a smile lingering on her lips; her soft lips that she was going to let him kiss again.

"Uh, thanks." he said, his voice thick with a foreign emotion. For a second time this day, his pride swelled and his ego doubled in size. If he weren't careful he would quickly grow accustomed to the feeling of accomplishment.

Sakura gently brushed his cheek much like he had hers moments before, noticing that he nearly flinched away from her touch.

"You're welcome. Though, I should probably be thanking you too. It's not like I don't enjoy kissing you. If I had known kissing was this fun I would have tried it earlier on. But…I guess I'm glad I didn't know, since then if I had you wouldn't have been my first kiss."

He didn't understand any of it, but he was pretty sure he liked it. Though he felt sick, he felt eager to do it again already. He knew the discomfort in his gut and the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't as if he'd never lusted before.  
The flutter and hammering in his chest, however, that was a new sensation. It felt like he was actually ill, he was anxious and unfocused, he couldn't breathe right and something akin to vertigo came over him. The light airy feeling that swamped his brain after they kissed, that was also new and somewhat frightening; he hated not being able to think, keeping a clear head kept him alive.

But then again…with Sakura…he didn't feel the ever present need to protect himself from some underhanded incoming attack.

Gaara held his hand to his hammering heart, "What is this?"

She cocked her head, "What, you mean what is this between us?"

He nodded. _Sure, let's go with that_, he thought, not able to word his question any better.

Sakura giggled, "Well, I guess it's attraction since I haven't known you long enough to be in love with you yet."

"Yet?" he repeated, shocked; shocked to his very core, he had not expected to hear the word love leave her mouth, ever.

She blushed and nodded, "Well, uh, I could definitely see myself in the future feeling something like that for you, probably. But maybe not Shukaku if that's…you know, ok. He didn't seem as nice to be around."

"I hate Shukaku." Gaara growled. He couldn't care less if she liked or disliked that bastard; if he could help it, which he'd see to it he could, she would never see that blemish again.

"Well, I don't know if I hate him but I know I probably won't ever love him." Sakura admitted.

"But…you could love me?" he asked confused, trying desperately to stamp out the growing feeling of hope he despised. Hope hurt. A lot. He couldn't handle that hurt. He hated it. He hadn't had to deal with that particular pain since his last day with Temari.

Sakura shrugged, feeling too embarrassed to think clearly, "I dunno, Gaara. I don't think that far ahead. I like you as a person. I like kissing you. And I care a lot about you. That's as far as I've gotten. I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "It's nothing. I just…I don't understand this. I haven't really…felt it before. Any of it."

He was almost sure that Temari didn't count here either…it had been different with his sister, though he didn't quite get how, he knew that it was.

"Not even friendship?" she frowned.

"No."

"Why? I just don't get that." She sounded angry.

He paused, as if thinking about it, and then leaned over to scoop up Ukon before answering, "People fear me.".

There was no skirting around the fact, so he didn't waste the effort in trying.

Sakura giggled, "Geez, you're a little intimidating with your sometimes icy stare I'll admit that and your fighting skills are most definitely above average. So I can see that scaring people a little maybe. But really that shouldn't be enough to keep friends from you for this long."

Gaara contemplated telling it to her straight and then thought against it.

"They all know that I did something really bad, that I'm not sorry, and that I could do it again to anyone else if I had to...or wanted to."

Sakura stared at him as they walked, "What'd you do?"

They approached the house and he sighed quietly.

Should he tell her? Before he got too close? He should. It'd be best to get it out of the way now.

"I…" he started softly. But how exactly to word this? Should he try to employ tact or simply state it as it is?

They walked up the front steps.

She reached to open the door and he stopped her by saying, "I killed my parents."

Okay…so the second option apparently…his mouth had chosen for him. Splendid choice…

Before his words could even fully register in her brain, Gaara quickly shoved Ukon into her arms and rushed inside unable to handle seeing that initial look of disgust and distrust come on her face like it always did.

That's what they always did.

First, they're appalled that he could do it.

Then they're scared he'd do it to them.

Then they leave so he won't.

She'd said she liked him as a person. That would change now.

She may be understanding and uniquely kind, maybe even unusually so, but no one would befriend a murderer and remain as such once they _knew_ that he was a murderer, especially if he held no remorse for it. Probably not even Sakura.

Which was a real pity, kissing had been enjoyable.


End file.
